Step Forward
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Sometimes, the past is difficult to move from, so people are trapped within the chain forged by the past and high school isn't easy to begin with. But with Mirajane's plan and fate's help, things could end up nicely for all of them. Jerza, Nalu, Gale, Gruvia. High school AU.
1. Beginning to Move Again

**So... This is my first multi-chapter story for the Fairy Tail archive. I have to warn you guys in advance, that there might be some really cliche plot lines ****so I'm sorry**** and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

In the high school section of Fairy Tail Academy, it's was clear that there were several different groups of people; from the honor students to the delinquents, the athletics to the artists, the book worms and the special skilled classes. It's obvious who was who and who hung out with who.

Before it wasn't like this. It wasn't so obvious who belonged in what group, it was more clustered in the past. A white haired girl knew this. She remembered her unique group of friends who she had hung out with in junior high, all of them were so different with their interests and dislikes, however they got along perfectly, despite the fighting (which was still enjoyable in it's own way).

Exactly what had happened for there to be this kind of change? What made it so they would drift apart from each other? What made them so different?

"Mira-san!" This beautiful white haired girl's name was Mirajane Strauss, the student council treasurer and a reader model for the famous magazine 'Sorcery'.

"Good morning Lucy," she greeted her blonde friend with a smile.

Lucy smiled. "Good morning!" She is the heiress to the Heartfilia Railway, a huge company that specializes in transportation. She is also extremely well known in her creative writing program for her interesting and well written novels that possess a variety of genres.

"You seem like you're in a cheerful mood. Did something good happen?" Preferably something with a certain pink haired boy...

"Yeah, last night someone came to my house and offered me a chance to publish one of my stories!"

"That's great, did you tell Natsu about it?"

Lucy's face cringed a little. "No. There's no reason for me to tell _that person_ about this. I doubt that he's interested in books or reading," she said, with her voice hinting at disgust and hatred. Lucy quickly returned to normal when she saw her blue haired friend. "Oh, there's Levy! I have to tell her about this! I don't think I can make it for lunch, Mira-san. Sorry!"

"Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden is a petite little scholar with amazing translation skills and reads every second possible. Kind and smiling, someone no one could possibly hate, someone who can't have any problems, right?

"Yeah..." Mirajane walked into the student council office to start her day. She greeted the scarlet haired girl who was already busy at work. "Good morning, Erza."

"Morning, Mira." Erza Scarlet is the student president, honors student, and one of the top members in the fencing club; in all a model student who is respected and feared for her strength and abilities. "I've taken a look at the budget estimates for each club from yesterday's meeting and revised them. Do you think you can take this to the staff meeting for me? I've got fencing practice at the same time."

"Of course," she told the student president with a smile. "Do you think you're going to make it for lunch today with everyone else?"

Erza looked up from her work and questioned. "Today? I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to make it today. I already told someone that I would help them out with understanding some lessons in literature."

"Is that so? Then don't worry about it."

"I'll make it up to everyone some other time," Erza swore. But even if she was there, almost everyone else wouldn't be there.

Still, Mirajane said with a smile,"Got it. I'll tell everyone."

"Great, I-" She stopped in mid sentence and felt something disturbing. Immediately, she looked out the open window and saw a blue haired teen with a cigarette lit and breathing it in deeply. Quickly, she took it away from him and snuffed it out. Then reminded him,"Smoking is forbidden on school campus. Next time you do this, it's detention for a week."

"Lighten up, kaichou. It's not like I'm handing them out for the entire school. That is my medicine. I need my daily dose or I start beating the shit out of people." This boy is Jellal Fernandez, one of the school's few, but existing delinquents. He surprisingly isn't afraid of Erza. At all.

"Fernandez-" He swiftly stood up and walked away, ignoring her. Erza punched the wall out of irritation, leaving a small, but very noticeable hole. "I swear if it wasn't for that guy..."

"Weren't you friends with him once, Erza? There could be a reason why-"

"Just because we were friends once doesn't mean that he isn't a disgrace to this academy. He's a bad influence on others and he doesn't even bother to try with his classes, he's nothing but stain to this academy." That 'present' is gone, it is now only a memory. Erza sighed and tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude."

Mirjane knew not to press on the conversation topic any longer. It would just backfire on her and strain her own relationship with Erza. So she asked, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

In another part of campus, Lucy and Levy were chatting about Lucy's publishing offer."You're going to accept right, Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, chances like this don't come very often and I've always wanted to see my book being sold in stores. They said that they would send me a couple of copies when it comes out. I'll give you a copy too, Levy-chan," she promised.

"Then I get to be the very first reader! I'm sure it'll be great, when is it going to come out?"

"We're still talking a couple of things over, but it should be out in a couple of months."

"I can't wait!"

When these two first met in middle school, they were in the library grabbing the same book and found out that they had the same classes. They got along very well with each other over the years due to their similar schedules and interests. They're so close, even in high school. They haven't drifted apart.

Suddenly the friends could hear two people's voices that were arguing with each other loudly."You bumped into me first, icicle!"

"No, it was you, flame mouth!" The black haired teen is Gray Fullbuster, an ice sculpture. Due to his talent, he is often seen with shaved ice and other cold foods. Incidentally, he isn't wearing his school uniform properly, actually he wasn't wearing it at all.

"It was you, underwear freak!" This pink haired boy, yes his hair is naturally like that, is Natsu Dragneel, a student famous of his glass crafting skills. He works in hot temperatures, so he only eats spicy foods. These two have known each other since elementary school and have been rivals ever since.

"I'm not the one who was running and ruined everything!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, ICE FREAK!"

"IT WAS YOU, FLAME FREAK!" Aren't they great friends?

The problem was that Gray was walking with one of his sculptures in a cooled box to deliver it to his teacher for a grade, however Natsu, who was running to show his glass making teacher his newest work. They had bumped into each other causing both of their projects to shatter on the floor and they both needed that project to raise their grades.

"Hey, I don't really know what you guys are arguing about, but you guys should pick up this stuff before someone gets hurt," Lucy said, trying to calm the flames of their conversation. The colored shards reminded Lucy of an old childhood memory. That beautiful rosy pink of her past. "Levy-chan, let's go another way."

"Sure, the library's closer that way anyways."

"Damn it, why can't you bastards not block the hallway?!" a heavily pierced boy asked carrying a box of scrap metal. Gajeel Redfox, an old delinquent that's talented in his metal shop skills. He often sees Gray and Natsu on the way to metal shop, and after a couple of incidents, not including what happened in middle school, he acts like he hates them. "Hurry up and get out of the way!" And maybe he does hate them.

"Gajeel-kun, calm down." This blue haired beauty is Juvia Lockser, captain of the swim team. She's rather quiet and keeps to herself, but surprisingly good friends with Gajeel due to some things in the past. "Juvia apologizes for Gajeel-kun's behavior, Gray-sama, Natsu-san."

"What'd I do?!"

"Gajeel-kun forgot to say 'please move out of the way'. It's rude to order people around like that."

"LIKE HELL I'LL SAY THAT!" Levy and Lucy flinched at his outburst.

"Gajeel-kun, you're yelling too much."

"WHO CARES?! Just shut it, Juvia!" Juvia looked down. Gajeel noticed that he went a little too far. "Ah, my ba-"

"Juvia will head to class now. Juvia will see Gajeel-kun at lunch," she told him, walking past Levy and Lucy and out of sight.

Everyone just looked in a daze before the boys returned to arguing. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU AND GRAY ARE ANNOYING!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, HOT HEADED IDIOT?!" Levy and Lucy already walked away before the boys' 'conversation' involved them. Erza came over from the noise and hit all of them, then made Gray and Natsu clean up the mess.

"Make sure to behave yourselves," Erza reminded as they entered their classroom.

"Yes ma'am," Natsu and Gray said as she nodded in acceptance of their response.

"Remember that you two are students of Fairy Academy. Behave properly and responsibly or the reputation of the academy will decrease to your level."

"Yes..." they droned out.

"Sheesh, kaichou. You really don't know the meaning of 'lighten up'." Erza turned her head towards the student with his feet up on his desk. As always, Jellal, nerves of steel. "Isn't acting freely one of the school's precepts or whatever? I'm pretty sure you said that at the opening ceremony."

"Fernandez, already today, you've been causing trouble for others around you, twice. Perhaps it will benefit you and others around you if you were to be silent and not intrude on others' conversations. Besides, how would you even know about the precepts if you never even attend the opening ceremony?"

"But I've done nothing wrong, kaichou. You're always so quick to blame me." Before Erza could say anything, he stood up. "Don't worry, you won't have to listen to me say anything." He jumped out the window and Erza was emitting rays of anger.

"Erza gets really upset around Jellal-san doesn't she?" Levy whispered.

"Yeah. Erza can normally handle anything, but Jellal-san can always make her act like that. If they didn't argue with each other all the time, they'd be a pretty good couple," Lucy whispered back really hoping that Erza doesn't hear that.

"Lucy... Please mind your own business," Erza demanded with a glare.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's still your fault underwear jerk," Natsu stated.

"How was that my fault!? You were the one who was running!" he defended.

"That's it! We're settling this the old fashion way! Put your dukes up, we're handling this right now!" Can't believe he just said that, but Gray put his fists up anyways. Then Gajeel comes into the fight, just because he wants to punch one of them, or both.

"Okay, it's time to start class!" Gildarts-sensei announced before anything got broken. Everyone got into their seats and an unpleasant silence erupted from the class. Gildarts-sensei rubbed his head and questioned,"You guys are seriously weird." Before this whole class was more lively, awkward, and friendly; how'd it end up like this?

All classes stay the same, aside from electives, from middle school to high school. In elementary school, everyone was just put together in random groups, but the class was all the same. Gildarts-sensei has had to teach this class before, but that was back in middle school. He's still surprised to see how everything's changed this much. It's probably because the main group broke up. The group that held the class together. It just fell apart, it all fell apart. High school does many things to people, so that perhaps, was not unusual. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't have any effect on people.

Mirajane took notice of this, however at the time she finally noticed, things were already too fallen apart. She couldn't fix anything on her own. She couldn't repair the distance her friends had set among them unless they wanted to close it themselves.

"What should I do about this, Fried?" she asked her green haired companion who was the only one who bothered to join her for lunch. Fried Justine is a college level student at Fairy Academy, but comes to the high school division occasionally during lunch. And today he was the only one who showed up since Bisca and Alzack were off on their romantic lunchtime together, which is her only successful couple for this year, while everyone else was busy with other things.

"Do nothing. There's no reason for you to be troubled by this," Fried told her as he read his book.

"Yes, there is! They're my friends, but no one ever talks to each other anymore. There has to be some way that I can get everyone back to normal and maybe set them up..." So it is Mira after all.

Fried closed his book. "There's no way you can accomplish that with the current circumstances. Why don't you find a new hobby or some more friends?"

"But matchmaking isn't just a hobby to me, it's at least a third of my life," she protested. "Everyone was a lot closer before... If they were avoiding me because they were together, then that should be great, but it's not like that at all!"

"I suppose it was more enjoyable back then." Mirajane sat there, wondering what she could do. That's when a solution began.

Juvia walked into the cafeteria with Gajeel. "I'll treat you for lunch so hurry up and pick something. You're dripping all over from your swim practice."

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun." Her hair was dripping wet and left a trail of water everywhere she walked. "Juvia would like to eat gratin," she decided after looking at all the choices for lunch. Coincidentally, Levy and Lucy were just a little ways away from them, were talking about something. Gray and Natsu walked into the cafeteria at opposite entrances and that's when things got...messy.

Wanting to continue from earlier, both threw aside what they were holding and began to fight. Pieces of Natsu's glass were thrown into Gajeel's beef bowl while Gray threw a couple of books at Juvia, both were completely unintentional, but...

"SALAMANDER YOU-!"

"SHUT UP, I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SETTLE GRAY!"

"JUST WHAT I WANTED, FLAME HEAD!"

"NO, _WE'RE _GOING TO SETTLE THINGS FIRST, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel threw his lunch tray which accidentally hit the back of Levy's head and some of the beef landed on Lucy's uniform.

"BRING IT ON! I'LL TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON AT THE SAME TIME!" So they started punching each other like there was no tomorrow. No one could figure out who was going to win. Just when it looked like Natsu was, Gajeel punches him right in the stomach, then Gray kicks Gajeel in the stomach, then Natsu punchs Gray right back and- It's just confusing.

Meanwhile, Lucy was angry for two reasons; Levy got hit with a tray and her uniform was messy. She only found it appropriate to solve this one way. Get in the fight herself. "Natsu, you idiot!"

"What?! If you got something to say, join the fight, I'll beat all of you!"

"Why you-!"

"What are you going do? Hit me with a book? I'd like to see you try" He's testing her, knowing that she had little physical strength to do anything to hurt him. They glared lightening at each other.

"Lu-chan, calm down!"

"Shut up Shorty! If the blonde and Salamander want to fight let them fight." There goes Levy's last restrain. She walked over with a lunch tray and hit Gajeel right in the head. If she had her purse, she could have probably done more damage, but the fact that Gajeel's anger just increased doesn't change. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

Juvia, being the concerned friend as she is, says, "Gajeel-kun, don't do-" She slipped on a chunk of beef which slide on the water, sliding into the group. When she crashed, she found Gray on top of her with his hand on her chest. "Gray-sama, you pervert!"

"This is not what it looks like-" Juvia slapped him and the chaos continued. No one knew what to do, because they didn't want to get involved with that fight. But some people just happen to get caught up in things like this. Jellal, who was only in there because Ultear and Meredy forced him to buy lunch, slipped on Juvia's trail of water and ended up punching Natsu.

"What was that for?! You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he punched Jellal. Now, with Jellal's personality, he couldn't help but punch Natsu again as payback. Back and forth, they all just kept yelling at each other, punching each other, and throw each other into wall and across the tables. When there's chaos like this there is only one person who can stop it.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Yep, Vice- Principal Makarov works magic on any and all students. Though slightly perverted... "All of you go to the detention room this instant!"

"Yes sir!"

"Really, those people never learn do they? Mirajane?"

"I just got a great idea!"

"Erza, make sure that they don't do anything," Makarov commanded as he left the room.

"Yes sir." Erza glared at all of them causing them, except Jellal, to flinch in their seats. "How dare you all make such a rukus. You're high school students and yet you act as though you were elementary students. You are meant to be role models for the younger students." She must be extra upset since she hasn't had her strawberry cake yet.

While Erza was scolding her fellow classmates, Makarov along with several other staff members are pondering on what to do as a punishment. This wasn't the first time that they've fought like this. "What do you propose we do about those brats? It's not like we can just expell them or suspend them."

"Then why not have them fix all their messes?" Macao-sensei suggested. "Just look at all the bills for the things they broke!"

"That won't help either. No matter what you do to them, they'll just do it again," Reedus-sensei reminded them.

"That doesn't change the fact that they still need to be punished," Wakaba-sensei said.

The staff members 'hmmed' in wonderment. What's a good way for them to be punished and to learn a lesson? An answer will come.

Mirajane opened the door. "Excuse me sensei, I might have a good idea for a punishment." The staff looked at her wearily. They knew she was once good friends with all of them, but what kind of punishment was she thinking of?

"Don't worry, her plan is really amazing," a light hearted voice stated. Next to Mirajane, there was a small person with long blond hair, but without shoes. This is Mavis Vermillion, the owner and Headmistress of Fairy Academy. "I approve of her plan and give full permission."

Makarov hesitantly asked, "What is it?"

"Moreover, you all need to learn that your actions have consequences and you must be able to fix whatever mistakes your consequences have, understood?"

"Kaichou, you talk way too much," Jellal stated, just waking up from his small nap. It's amazing he was able to sleep through all that.

"Why you-"

"Erza, good work," Mirajane said as she walked into the room and handed Erza her cake which she immediately started to eat.

"Mira-san! What are you doing here?" She just smiled at Lucy as Makarov entered the room.

"Brats, your punishment had been decided!"

"Gramps, since when do you actually give punishments?"

"Silence, Natsu!" He coughed and continued. "Mirajane brought up several good points during our meeting, therefore your punishments will simply e that you are to spend the rest of the year with another person in this room and learn to relate to others. That includes any and all extracurricular activities for at least an hour after school. If you don't, you can clean up the plumbing systems everyday!"

"Why do we have to do something like that Gramps? All of us can't stand each other," Gray reminded.

"Shut up! That's why that's the punishment! Just think about what I have to go through whenever you guys break something! Learn to look through another person's perspective!" He's got a point. There were way too many documents and the distract almost closed the school after that one incident... "There's an odd number of you though. Erza, you will also be joining them as well. Learn from this experience."

She really didn't want to, but since it was Makarov, she had no choice. "Understood, Master."

"Then the pairs will be Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, and Jellal and Erza. Don't destroy anything or else you'll have even more of a punishment."

"Wait a second! I can't spend any time with this insensitive jerk," Lucy protested.

"I don't want to spend any time with you either, cosplaying crazy... writer person!" Nice, Natsu... Nice...

"I am not crazy! Or interested in cosplaying!"

"Yeah? What about those pictures from elementary school when you were acting like people from your novels by dressing up like them?"

"That's different!"

"Not really!"

"Shut up! Do you want to clean the plumbing and all the classrooms instead?!" They quickly shook their heads and remained quiet. "Any of you other brats got a complaint? There's a lot of other punishments I could give you." They all shook their head. "Mirajane, make sure they are properly punished. If not, report it to me immediately."

"Yes sir." Looks like Mirajane was going to enjoy this. Everyone was glaring at their new partner. Hm... Now then, what's going to happen?

* * *

"I can't believe this. I didn't even do anything and I ended up in this situation," Lucy muttered as she was trying to type out some of her hatred. "Anyways, how long are you going to stay here? I have places that I need to be!"

"Shut up! I've got to finish this before I get home! Don't bug me," Natsu shouted before he blew into the rod to form a colored glass orb.

Lucy glared at his back and continued to type out random bits of stories that were floating around in her mind. With what's going on now, it would be unlikely for these two to be friends in the past right? Unlikely, but not impossible, because they were once great friends in the past. A pair of really wonderful friends. But there's that nasty word 'were' in there.

There's a lot of things in the past that are a pain to deal with, they're a pain to handle, and they're a pain to overcome. Sometimes the past can't be overcome at all. Then it will because a shackle that grows and grows because one cannot even face the past.

"How's your dad?" he asked, tried of the awkward silence that was infesting the room.

She scoffed. "Don't pretend that you care. It's better if you actually told the truth."

"I wasn't the one who was acting like a spoiled brat," he muttered, remembering their last real conversation years ago.

She slammed her laptop down and stood up with a glare of anger. "What are you bringing that up for?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you weren't such a brat your dad-"

"Don't give advice when you don't know anything!" Silence lurked between them, only the faint flickering of embers gave sound. Lucy's eyes were filled with nothing but harsh hatred. Hatred towards the person in front of her and that man. "Don't you dare act like you know anything. You have no idea how any of that feels! So don't preach and try to defend someone like my dad, don't act like I was the one who was always wrong!"

"You were still a brat," he stated, calmly to her harsh words. His expression was unchanging and unreadable from the start.

"That's why you can't understand anything, that's why you'll never understand!" Lucy grabbed her things and headed out.

Natsu simply rubbed his head as the embers continued to dance around the heated glass. "That didn't go well." In all honesty, there were a lot of options he could have used before but his emotions had gotten the better of him that day. And today it happened once more. Even though he thought about his words, they couldn't help but to be laced with his emotions.

Lucy continued her stride as she walked out of school with her cell pone in her hand, pressing at the buttons. "He hasn't changed at all, that insensitive, flame breathing, dragon obsessed-"

A car drove up besides her and she stopped ranting to herself. "Really, you'd think with such beauty, someone like you would have less of a sharp tongue," a smooth voice commented as the window rolled down to reveal a man with spiky orange hair. "Need a ride?"

"Loki! Perfect timing, I was just about to call you," she exclaimed with a sudden happiness filling her. She got in the car. "When did you get back in town?"

Loki is Lucy's cousin who cares for her like how he cares for his precious little sister Michelle. He's responsible, yet a bit of a playboy even though he has his own cute, loving girlfriend, Aries. "Just a few hours ago. I haven't stopped by the house yet."

"Did Aries come with you too?"

"She had something to do. She says sorry that she couldn't come and visit."

"Did she say that about 50 times?"

"Yeah. But that makes it easier for her to accept my apologies when I do something stupid!" he said with pride. Wait, who says something like that with pride?

"I feel sorry for Aries for having a boyfriend like you." One who always seems to be flirting with other girls, or retaliates when girls flirt with him.

"It is because of her affection that I have been able to change! True, there are other girls who are persistent due to my kind personality and my dashing good looks," Way to be humble Loki. "However, even after meeting Aries, I still cannot help myself with a beautiful girl offers me a night or drink with herself-"

"You're really hopeless, Loki." Despite his words, he really is a caring person.

"So nothing's changed with me, but it looks like something has for you. What's wrong with you, princess? You seem down."

"Things at school are unbelievable."

"Oh don't tell me, that pink haired guy actually confessed to you," he guessed, as he turned a corner. "That was way sooner than I would've expected."

Her expression turned dark. "Don't even joke about that, Loki."

He instantly knew that he overstepped a boundary. Changing the subject, he told her, "I brought you back presents. Aries helped me pick them out." Lucy gave a small smile. They continued to talk about more cheerful things. They stopped in front of a large mansion that resembled a castle almost. "Is Uncle here?"

"He went on a trip yesterday," Lucy informed. Jude Heartfilia is and always has been extremely busy, practically ignoring his own daughter's existence. Lucy didn't care if he was there or not. Whenever he was there, they would talk, but the conversation when end in screams, glares, and threats. It's only natural that hatred would exist like that.

"Great, we've got time to mess around. Let's order out and get movies."

"This is why you're one of my favorite cousins."

Back at school, the swim club was wrapping up practice and all the girls were already out and ready to go home. All except one blue haired girl. Juvia's head emerged from the water. "Gray-sama, swim practice is already over and the hour needed is already over," she called out to the boy reading something on the metal bleachers. "Why is it that you are still here?"

"Oh..." Looks like he was too focused on reading. He packed up his bag, but noticed that the girl was still swimming. "You're not going home yet?" Juvia didn't answer him and continued to swim. "Hey!" Juvia stopped and looked at him through her swim goggles. "Aren't you're parents going to get worried if you stay too long?"

"Juvia's parents work aboard," she stated. "Gray-sama shouldn't be concerned about Juvia. Juvia can take care of herself."

"It's getting late."

"Gray-sama shouldn't worry about Juvia," she said quietly before continuing to swim.

"Fine, do what you want!" Gray's footsteps echoed as he left the room. Isn't he upset?

Minutes later, Gajeel came in the room, yelling, "Juvia! Are you done yet?! I forgot my key today!" Oh right, Gajeel and Juvia lived right next to each other in the same apartment building. Due to Gajeel's inability to cook and Juvia's long friendship with him, she has a key to his place.

"Gajeel-kun."

"And I forgot where I hid my spare key, so hurry up already! Hey where's ice brain?"

"Gray-sama has already left, Gajeel-kun," she informed as she got out of the pool. "Has Levy-san already left as well?" she asked as she got her towel and dried her hair.

"Bookworm's still in the library. This punishment's so damn annoying! I can't work in the shop as much as I used to and that shorty hit me with a book!"

"Perhaps this happened because Gajeel-kun almost got metal posioning after not going to the lunch room to buy lunch and almost eating a box of screws." Actually, he did eat a few screws. "Then it was payback for being so rude to Levy-san during the lunch break."

"That was Salamander's fault!"

"Juvia doesn't see a difference in who's fault it was. Gajeel-kun still involved Levy-san by hurting her with a tray. Shame on Gajeel-kun! That aside, Juvia will get ready in 10 minutes."

"Huh? Why don't you go right now?" She dudn't answer. "Don't tell me you still haven't gotten used to any of the other girls here." Juvia stiffened. "It's been 3 years since we've transferred, go get some friends already."

"Gajeel-kun shouldn't say anything. Juvia cannot be friends with anyone here." Now Juvia, you know that isn't true. You were close friends with everyone before. But what caused her to leave the group, wasn't because of something that happened because of the people at this school. No, it happened because of a few other nasty girls from another school. Why is it that people believe those cruel over those who possess kindess?

"Sheesh, girls are cruel to each other."

"It couldn't be helped, we were love rivals."

"I don't think it was like that." Actually it kind of was...

Juvia was about to walk in the locker room when a group of girls came out. She immediately squirmed away as they were talking loudly about some sale. "Ah, Juvia! Do you want to come along too? We're planning on going shopping, there's a sale on all the Heart Kreuz items at the mall," a girl with the name Bisca said.

"J-Juvia is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes..." The group walked away and Juvia was depressed once more. As soon as all the girls left, Juvia asked, "Gajeel-kun. Why can't Juvia move forward?"

"Beats me."

"Mou! Gajeel-kun is an insensitive meanie! Juvia hopes that Levy-san will hit you with a purse next time!"

"Juvia! Don't curse me like that!" Gajeel's going to get hit with a lot of things...

* * *

"You take way too long, Kaichou," Jellal commented as Erza was diligently working on student council papers. Normally she wouldn't be working on them all by herself, but the other members had something that they needed to do so Erza offered to do it all.

"Be quiet. Do something productive with your time. Such as studying."

"Kaichou, stop acting like you're always right, it's annoying." Erza's pencil snapped and Jellal picked up his phone. "Hello, Ultear? Yeah... Okay. I'll met you guys in five minutes. I am not paying tonight, I paid last time!... Okay, half." He began to mumble curses towards his freeloading friends and grabbed his bag.

"You're going to ruin your life again?"

Jellal stopped. Her question was a hushed whisper. It could have just been his imagination, but he knew that he heard her. He always heard her. "Like you care, Kaichou. The only thing that goes on in your mind is _your_ perfect life," he sneered with a glare. The girl did not match his eyes. "Typical..."

He shut the door and she wondered what changed between them. Was it him? Or was it her? Or was it neither of their faults? Far too many things change when it comes to growing up. It's exhausting to keep up with everything, but it must be done or one will simply be trapped within the past. She knows that, he knows that, everyone knows that. But if they know that, why can't they walk forward from that past?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I can only guarantee at least 2 chapters a month for now, but I'll try my best in typing up new chapters quickly. Leave a review if you have some time. Please and thank you. ^_^**


	2. Let's Get Them to Stop Yelling

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed for the first chapter. It means a lot that you guys took the time to do that. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. I apologize that this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but school's a pain. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Levy was doing what she loved most. Disappearing into another world through books in a quiet atmosphere. Independent study periods are great to catch up on reading. It's so peaceful!

'Klunk, klunk, kluck.'

Okay, so maybe there was a _slightly _annoying sound coming from a pierced, inconsiderate, metal like person, who playing around with screws. Some of those screws probably being the lost ones from his mind, but nothing too annoying. Screws don't make that much noise.

'Klunk, klunk, kluck, _kluck_!'

Maybe she was wrong on that part. It was an _incredibly_ annoying sound. She began to grit her teeth in annoyance. But there wasn't any reason to get too upset over something like this.

'Klunk, klunk, kluck, kluck kluck, klunk, kluck, kluck, klunk, klunk, kluck, kluck-'

Yeah, he's annoying. Really _really _annoying. Maybe if he hadn't been doing that for the past half hour, Levy wouldn't have to exasperatedly asked, "Will you please be quiet, Redfox-san? This is a library."

"No," he bluntly answered before continuing to play around with the screws. Isn't it amazing that nothing's been destroyed even after a week of this?

"Then can you please leave the library? Other people are trying to study and I'm trying to read a book in peace."

"I would if I wanted to! But that devil knows my every move for some reason!" Devil meaning Mirajane. It's her unfathomable 7th sense which allows her to know people's positions. Her 6th sense is to sense one's fears and use them to her advantages. Nearby students sent glares towards Gajeel, but he had given an even scarier glare back, causing the students to fearfully return to their work. "So I have to stay by your side. Don't worry, once this punishment's over, I'm not gonna stick around you. Don't get attached to me, Shorty."

"Who would?!" What an inconsiderate, cruel guy! He hasn't changed at all expect maybe getting a bit taller and a tad more muscular. Which was unfair on so many levels! Levy had just barely grown 5 centimeters over the recent years.

"Bookworm, shut up. This is a library you know... Geez, people these days..."

Levy twitched even more. How could he even _think _that to her, let alone say it?! She left with a frustrated 'humpf'. Can't blame her, there's nothing worse than someone interrupting Levy's daily reading time.

"Ara Levy, where are you going?" Mirajane asked, appearing right outside the library doors. "Don't tell me that you're skipping out on your punishment already? That's not good, y'know."

"It's not exactly like that, I just didn't want to spend today's study period in the library..."

"Really? But you're always there whenever there's a bit of time. Besides, it looks like you've been in there since the period started, so there shouldn't be much of a reason why you shouldn't stay," Mirajane countered. Levy avoided her eyes from her, knowing that this won't end well. "But you know, if you try to avoid your punishment in any way, I'll have to report it to Master."

"I think I'm going back to reading." Levy walked back into the library with Mirajane smiling in satisfaction. It's so wonderful when things go according to plan!

"So she knows all your moves too," Gajeel stated, still playing around with the screws.

"Just don't talk or play around with those screws," she commanded.

"You're not the boss of me, Bookworm." And so continued her irritation and Gajeel's entertainment. But their relationship is better than the others' just slightly. The scars aren't as deep and they can actually talk to each other in conversations that don't involve the past. Unfortunately, the words are still tingled with hatred.

These two were once at the point where they could be friends, good yet comfortable friends. She had already forgiven him for her injuries in the past, thinking that he had completely changed. She was wrong. In fact, he just wanted to hurt her even more, that's why he came to this school, to gain her trust and hurt her even more, at least that's what she thought. That's what she's thinking and her hatred for him hasn't extinguish once since that decision.

If only hatred could disappear in this world, like when the waves of the sea soften the edges of even the sharpest of rocks. If you listen closely, you could hear some synthetic waves. However instead of smoothing the edges, those waves are creating sharper points.

"So while other people are actually studying during this period, you're still swimming?" Gray asked Juvia who was practicing her strokes. "Don't you do anything besides swimming?"

"Juvia likes to swim," she stated before turning back into the water.

"That wasn't my question," he said, loudly with a hint of annoyance.

Juvia got out of the pool and wiped her body with the towel that Gray was nearby. Gray, being the hormonal high school boy that he is, blushed from noticing Juvia's figure which was painstakingly clear from the swimsuit. "Juvia likes to swim. The water is calming, that is why Juvia enjoys it so much."

"N-No, that's not my question either." ...Gray, look at the girl. His blush was extremely visible, but Juvia didn't seem to notice it.

"Gray-sama, it's rude when you don't look the person you're speaking to in the eye. Especially when you were the one who started the conversation to begin with." Seriously Gray, get a hold of yourself. It's just like the time he tried to out drink Cana. He's just embarrassing himself. "By the way Gray-sama, where are your clothes?"

"What are you- SHIT HOW'D THAT HAPPEN AGAIN?!"

Juvia sighed, shaking her head. "Gray-sama really is hopeless." Despite her reactions on the outside, Juvia is secretly happy that she is able to see such a cute side to her favorite obsession and that he was asking her questions.

But since she's not acting like that outwardly, Gray questions when the girl in front of him had changed so much. Sure, it was easier to handle her when she was like this but it's creepy. She's more like how she was while she was at Phantom Academy, that quiet type who doesn't speak their mind or show much emotion. Gray liked her when she was cheery, smiling and spoke her mind, though she had a large visible obsession with him, but he never bothered to tell her his feelings because he was too much of an idiot to. In the end, it became too late.

Perhaps another chance may reveal itself soon?

"My pants! Don't throw my pants in the pool!"

"What?! Juvia didn't do it on purpose! They were already there!"

"You definitely did it!"

That is why there's a 'perhaps' in that statement. It was actually Natsu's fault that Gray's pants were in pool, (Don't ask) but that doesn't change the fact that these two were still having an argument over Gray's now soaking, with that weird chloride smell, pants.

"It is not Juvia's fault! Gray-sama should be more careful when taking care of his things!"she shouted with a stomp.

"Well, I'm not so careless as to leave my things floating around in some _pool!" _And last he checked, his pants were properly around his waist.

"That does not mean that Gray-sama should blame Juvia when Juvia didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me!" Juvia and Gray turned to glare at the person who was speaking. Mirajane remained smiling and unfeared. "You know, the next class has already started. Gildarts-sensei said that he would like you two get back to class and continue whatever you're doing later."

"We weren't doing anything!"

"I don't think so. Don't worry I won't tell anyone~" Frustrated mumbles grumbled out of the two as Mirajane was happily humming. Even though they're a little snippy, they're still talking to each other. Doesn't matter anyways, the plan's just beginning. Mirajane still has plenty of tricks up her sleeve to get everyone together, whether it ends up as a couple or as friends.

"Mira, good work! Gray, Juvia take your seats. Sheesh, the youth these days... If you're going to make out then do it after school, I get in trouble if you guys aren't here."

"Gildarts/Sensei!"

"It was nothing, Sensei. I hope we didn't miss anything important."

"Not really, so who know's any English? Scorpio-sensei made me cover for him all of a sudden and I don't know anything that's written here." Gildarts, you don't just cover for someone because his girlfriend suddenly had a free period and wanted to drag him on a date.

"I'll do it," Levy volunteered. As she looked at the class plan for the day, she said, "So today we'll be going over pronouns and how they replace the actual names of the objects or people. Let's first look at-"

"Shorty, your writing's too tiny! How the hell am I suppose to see that?!"

"Well, how do you expect to see anything if you're _closing_ your eyes?"

"Gajeel, don't disrupt class for something that stupid!" Erza scolded as she hit him on the back, because Gildarts didn't care. In fact he was snoring! "Levy, ignore whatever Gajeel says and continue the lesson. Gildarts-sensei! Do not fall asleep! Pay proper attention to the lesson in case you are forced to substitute for another English lesson!"

"Yes ma'am!" There are so many things that could be said... But that's not important. Levy managed to teach the class something, though there were plenty of interruptions. Like Gray and Natsu were arguing about whether to use 'he' or 'she'.

"Well, why can't Jeff be a girl's name?!"

"I'm telling you it's a boy's name, you idiot! Who would name a girl that unless they're an idiot?!"

"I know a guy who name his son Sue, so why can't a girl's name be Jeff?!"

"Both of you shut up, you're interrupting class!" Erza shouted as she hit them both on the head. Technically, any name can be for a boy or girl, but whether it's accepted or not as a name of that gender is completely different question. Noticing the loud snoring coming from a certain man, she also scolded the teacher again. "Gildarts-sensei, stop sleeping! We're still in the middle of class!"

"Hm? Oh right, Scorpio wanted me to pass back your last tests. Looks like most of you did pretty bad...," he mumbled out flipping through the papers. "Especially you Natsu... How can someone get a-"

"Don't say my score!" Wow, that bad?

"Gajeel's score isn't much better," he muttered. Gajeel twitched at not being much better than Salamander. At least he didn't get a score like that. "But Levy's got a perfect score. How does that guy teach you guys? Or is it one of those things where you get it or you don't get it?"

When Gajeel saw his test, he crumbled the paper up before he stuffed it in his mouth. Oi... The bell rang and all the students rushed out to lunch. Even Gildarts... How'd that guy become a teacher again? "Hey, Bookworm."

Levy turned her head. "What do you want?"

"You're good at this translation stuff," he stated.

"Uhuh... So what?" Where was he going with this? If he was going to make her let him cheat off her- He mumbled something that Levy couldn't hear clearly. "I'm not doing any your homework for you, I have my own classes to worry about!" And it's not like her classes are anything easy.

"NO! I mean...um..." Levy become surprised from the boy's reaction. Who knew Gajeel could actually get _nervous? _"Look, help me out on my English, so I can pass this damn class and not have to go to remedial lessons for 5 freaking hours during the freaking hell of summer." Huh...So he could curse without yelling, this day is just filled with surprises.

"And why should I help you?"

"I won't annoy you to hell while you read those death traps you call books."

Tutoring this monster of a guy in her best subject and getting to read in peace during study periods... She was being forced to spend time with him anyways, how could it hurt her anymore? "Deal."

* * *

"You really shouldn't have thrown Gray's pants in the pool," Lucy mentioned as she was eating the huge lunch that Virgo packed her.

"He deserved it! He took my tabasco sauce and dumped it down the toliet!" But it was Natsu's fault too. He shouldn't have forced half the bottle down Gray's throat."Hey, give me some food, Luigi."

"What? No, go buy your own and my name's not Luigi!"

"Come on, it's not like you're going to eat all of it!"

"No!"

"You're such a cheap skate, Luigi," he muttered as he went to the lunch line to buy his curry bun. Lucy stabbed at her food, wondering what his problem was. When he came back, he was still set on having some of Lucy's delicious looking lunch. "2 of those egg rolls for some strawberry milk," he offered. "You still like strawberry milk don't you?"

"Why do you remember that?"

"Because you like pink stuff, don't you Luigi?"

"It's Lucy!" She still took the pink milk carton and slid her bento over towards Natsu. "Only 3 pieces and not a single piece more."

"Thanks, Luigi!"

"Lucy! My name is Lucy!" How long has it been since she's had this conversation with him? But still... How could her name be Luigi!

"I'm sorry about earlier," Gray said, after finding out that it was actually Natsu who took his pants. Juvia said nothing as she poked at her lunch, wanting to go swim again. But if she did that, then he would follow her, and she didn't want to hear him say that there was nothing to her but swimming. Hey, she still likes him, so she doesn't want him to think that she's boring or anything.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should pay more attention to his surroundings in order to not get his pants in the pool again."

"Does this mean you accept my apology?" Juvia said nothing as she plopped a meatball in her mouth. "Juvia, how the hell you change so much?" Before, she would apologize to him even through it was entirely his fault and accept his apology in a heartbeat.

"High school," she whispered out. More specifically, it was mean high school girls who were jealous of her getting into Fairy Academy.

"What was that?"

"Gray-sama doesn't need to know," Juvia stated as she took a sip from her tea can.

Mirajane was watching them all with happiness. If this plan goes well, that'll be 4 more couples to add to her list of success for the school year and she'll get the happiness of planning their weddings in the future! "You look happy," Fried noted.

"If they all get together, then I have to make sure that I record everything," Mira squealed as she began thinking about how all their babies will look like. But that's a tad too far into the future. "What do you think, Fried? Wouldn't they all have cute children after getting married? Before getting married wouldn't be bad either."

"I can't comprehend your imagination Mirajane." No one can."But are you sure that Erza and that blue haired guy would get together? They seem to be...on opposite ends all the time," he finished, not knowing how to make it sound like their relationship will be fine with a simple snap.

"But the more two people fight, the closer they are." In certain cases, that is true. "I think those two will be just fine."

Suddenly Erza's voice bellowed out, "FERNANDEZ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SMOKE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS?! YOU'RE RUINING YOUR OWN HEALTH AND THE HEALTH OF OTHERS!"

A smile was still painted on her face as Fried asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Then I'll just have to interfere more with them. As long as they get together, it's fine."

"Erza will get upset if she hears you say that." But she's too busy dealing with Jellal to worry about something that Mira has to say. For the moment.

Jellal was honestly trying to relax. His stress was just going up from being around Erza so much and having her complain about his habits. "Kaichou, I swear you're going to be the one who kills me."

"You're the one who's killing yourself," she stated as she continued to work on some unfinished paperwork for the student council. She mumbled to herself as she worked. Jellal couldn't hear her properly, but he had a good guess about what she was saying and it wasn't pretty.

You know, those two were like Natsu and Lucy in a way. A very wonderful, inseparable pair of friends. However, too many things happened on each side, too many accidents with fate and life have caused them to be what they have become today. Perhaps if those two had remained by each others' sides, and had never seperated at that point, things would have ended much differently. Whether it would be for better of for worse, no one would know. However it's useless to think of what could have been, right now those two hate each other and that's fact.

"If you keep mumbling like that, people are going to think that you're talking to yourself, Scarlet."

"Or they'll think that you're a pain to deal with so there's a reason for me to be muttering like that," she retorted.

"I'm touched that you would think of me."

Erza twitched. "It's in a bad way!"

"You're still thinking about me," he announced teasingly. He does have a point, meaning that she just lost their argument and Erza absolutely hates it when she loses.

Before Erza could yell at him, a pink haired girl ran in through the door, "Jelly! Ultear's wondering were you are! Why are you here with the student council president when you said that you hated her?" It's amazing that she could say that about Erza right in front of her with a smile.

"That 'Mirajane' person made me go on a punishment where I have to spend time with the always stiff Kaichou and- Wait, I told her that last week! And I'm pretty sure you were there too," he remembered, irritated.

"She forgot and I forgot too. Sorry!" This 'sweet' girl is Meredy, she often hangs out with Jellal and Ultear at clubs, but surprisingly doesn't drink or smoke as much as the other two. Why does this girl hangs around them is beyond Erza's comprehension, but that doesn't change the fact that she's good friends with them."But Ul wants to make sure that you aren't flaking out on us."

"I'm coming, but I'm not paying for her drinks tonight."

"I'll tell her, but she might not agree."

"Since when does she agree with me?" He gave a glance towards Erza, knowing that she's listening. "You'd better go, Meredy." Before the younger girl protested, he firmly said, "Now." He didn't want Erza to figure out where he, as well as several others, go at night for a drink and a smoke. Though she could probably try if he words something wrong. Then she'll just ruin that bit of relaxation that he has left. The two remained in silence, not once speaking the each other for the rest of the day.

At the end of the school day, Gajeel and Juvia were walking back to their apartments like always. "So Gajeel-kun has asked Levy-san for tutoring lessons? Juvia wouldn't have expected that to happen considering that Gajeel-kun doesn't care about grades that much."

"Shut up! If my old man finds out that I've slacked off, he's going to cut off my supply of iron!" And everyone knows how important iron is for Gajeel.

"Metalicana-san is really strict isn't he?"

"Even though that bastard's barely at home," Gajeel grumbled under his breath. But despite what he says, Gajeel really does respect his father for his magic in the shop. He makes the more difficult and delicate pieces of metal works with the slightest attention. However perhaps it's because of his father being rather absent in his life, that he had many mistakes in the past.

"Does this mean you're finally going to stop getting involved with 'those people'?"

"Just because Shorty's tutoring me, doesn't mean that anything's going to change. Expect my grade."

"Hopefully. But it would be even better if some other things would change as well." Like Gajeel passing his other classes, people from the past not interfering with the present, and something happening between him and Levy. If Juvia told him about that last one, he would think that she's becoming more like Mira.

"Or maybe it'll just make things more annoying. By the way, did ice brain touch your chest again?"

"Gray-sama only did that by accident yesterday!"

"But he had that weird look, you know the one that Salamander had that one time when Bunny Girl was-"

"Juvia doesn't want to know," Juvia stated, knowing that Gajeel's words would soon become perverted. "How many times will Gajeel-kun say strange things about Gray-sama and Natsu-san?"

"Till I win against Salamander!" Didn't he already prove that with their recent test scores? Or maybe he wants to win in an actual fist fight?

Speaking of fights, Gray just won a fight against Natsu, at least he thinks that he did. Coincidentally, Natsu also thought that he won against Gray, but who cares about the details? Gray walked not to his home, where he 'technically' lives with his cousin but to the hospital. He carefully opened the door as he quietly stepped through the door as though not to wake the person lying in the bed.

With a small, sad smile he asked, "How are you, Ur?"

This woman was not dead, however in a sense she is also not alive. Her body is here, cold and unmoving, but alive all the same. However, her soul has disappeared far from where Gray could reach. In other words, she's in a coma and no one knows when she's going to wake up. She's alive but dead. Gray could do nothing, but hope that she'll wake up soon, maybe then everything will become normal again. Then maybe he could end this distance.


	3. Broken Bonds

**Thanks to the random person (guest) who reviewed, the people who favorited and the people who are following this story. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter too. I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

Jellal sat across from the woman, peacefully smoking. This was the only place inside school where he could smoke or drink without anyone making him stop. "As long as I have the bare minimum they let me graduate right? So there's no reason to tell me that Faye-sensei. Besides, twice a week, I'm excused from classes to visit you."

"That's only twice a week, the other three days you only attend one class then go mess around somewhere else."

"Well I wouldn't have to skip class if Kaichou wasn't in all of my classes."

"In the end, it just comes back to her."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he inquired. Because Jellal believes that there is no way that his decisions were being influenced by Erza's presence, which it _is, _but he's too stubborn to admit that.

Instead of answering his question, she switched the topic. "You're so stubborn and yet your test scores are still pretty good despite the fact that you don't spend that much time on studying or attend classes that often. If you just acted more responsible, then you wouldn't have to come to this room anymore."

While the rooms are havens, it's well known that those who go into them on a normal basis, have some kind of problem. Whether it's mentally, emotionally, physically; it's a problem that they can't overcome on their own. Though, the main people are those who consist of the delinquent population at Fairy Academy.

"Don't take away my last bit of freedom, sensei. You're the only one who doesn't complain about my 'bad' habits," Jellal stated, sinking deeper into the comfortable armchair to relax. True, because of Jellal's issues, he is required to attend counseling twice a week, like few others who have an unstable part of their lives, and because he attends so often, Faye learned to be tolerant of his smoking which doesn't affect her that much.

"I'm sure if you explained to your dear friend, you would be let off a little more."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. That stubborn Kaichou won't let me do anything fun because it's 'against the rules'. She doesn't have a fun bone in her body at all. All she cares about is this school's reputation and her grades." He just thinks there's no room for him in her life. There's actually a lot of him in her life, not just from this punishment and the detentions that she gives him.

"Now Jellal-kun, you know that isn't true. I'm sure that Erza-chan cares about you more than she shows."

"There's no way she does. She thinks I'm nothing but trouble for everyone. She's right about that part though. There's nothing good I'm here for. Not a single person who would care if I was gone," he deemed.

"What about your family? Wouldn't they care if you were gone?"

"My parents are already dead-"

"I'm talking about your cousins," Faye stated seriously. "Your other family member are... debatable, but I'm sure your cousins would still miss you if you were gone." Of course as a counselor, she has access to several pieces of information that many people wouldn't and that includes any and all things relating to the students' pasts.

Jellal said nothing for a minute as he thought and finished his cigarette. "I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me after what I did." Faye sighed. She couldn't do anything but offer Jellal another cigarette that he stored in her room. It was like Cana's beer, medicine for tough times, to gain a bit of happiness. Mavis already knows of this and chooses to turn a blind eye for the sake of her more 'complicated' students. In this academy, the students' happiness is the most important. What happens because of that happiness is because it is the student's choice. Everyone is told that. "There's no way they'll forgive me, not after what I did to him."

Silence filled the room. "Nothing is definite until it happens. Stranger things have happened before, so they could happen with you. Now make sure you go to your classes at least once a week for all classes, or no smoking in this room for a month."

"Fine..." he grumbled out. Jellal stood up and muttered, "Next week," to indicate that he was leaving. Normally, those sessions eased his nerves somewhat, but that last part of the conversation made him irritated. On his way to the roof, the other place he got peace, where no one went because it was locked, he saw something that wasn't really that interesting. Quite dull actually.

"Look Gray, I'm not going back to that place, so drop it. I am perfectly able to take care of myself and I don't need my younger cousin to tell me what to do," a commanding feminine voice stated. "Just go back to class already and act like you have nothing to do with me. It's easy, just don't talk to me."

"Ul-"

"I mean it Fullbuster, I'm not going back and there's nothing that will change my mind. Now scram." Gray sighed dejectedly. He walked past Jellal who he looked at with dislike and continued back to class, away from his cousin, Ultear Milkovich. Due to family conditions, Gray and Ultear used to live together, but now Ultear rarely goes home and by rarely, that means never. Gray wants the house to be more... lively like it was before, but it looks like that won't happen any time soon. "What's wrong with that kid?"

"Maybe he wants a better relationship with his 'wonderful' cousin," Jellal suggested with dripping sarcasm.

"Jelly, what's wrong with you? You're oozing out anger," Ultear asked with hints of fear and worry in her eyes. Calling him by that nickname didn't help either.

"It's nothing," he muttered as he picked the lock to the roof. He walked into the fresh air with Ultear following him.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No," Jellal answered as he lied down on the warm rooftop. Despite being a rather 'heavy' smoker, he does enjoy breathing fresh air occasionally.

"Come on~" Ultear stretched out trying to get something out of the teen for blackmail to make him pay for her drinks later. Her face was right above his. "I'll set you up with a cute girl if you do."

"Not interested."

"With a mature girl?"

"Nope."

Ultear thought about someone who Jellal would actually accept. She never knew his specific preference, so... "Then how about Scarlet?"

Jellal actually thought about that one, for like a second, but he still answered, "Like you can do that." She did lack patience and energy to be able to manipulate Erza to the point where she would actually go on a date with Jellal. Again, crazier things have happened. "My cousins came up," he whispered simply, not wanting the girl besides him to hear it at all, but she did.

"Oh..." Ultear, after a lot of threatening and bribing, had figured out about Jellal's secret. She knew that he felt guilty and believed that he deserved only to suffer. "Motorcycle race with the guys?" she asked, knowing that would cheer him up.

"And a couple of heavy drinks." He felt tired after thinking about everything that he's been through after he left Magnolia so many years ago. He couldn't free himself from the past, but he could at least try. Even if that meant cheap thrills that gave him the slightest hint of freedom. Freedom... It seems so out of reach. Jellal glared at the blue sky above him, feeling that it was mocking him in its cheerfulness and brightness.

While the day seemed so nice outside, inside the school one particular place was dripping with heat and anger. That was the metal shop. Violent sparks of embers were flying as a metal piece was being smoothened. On another side, the softened metal was being molded in a personal handmade mold. Very talented people were in this class, like Gajeel who was currently piecing together a small dragon occasionally and carefully wielding the small pieces together.

"So this is what you do?" Levy asked observing Gajeel from a distance. As part of the punishment, one must go to their partner's elective, as deemed by Mirajane, but since they couldn't go all the time, it turned into once a week.

"Shorty be quiet, I'm on an important part!" Hey, trying to make tiny pieces of metal look like scales without melting them all together is tough, how can you blame him for wanting the circumstances for concentrating as much as possible?

"Well then!" Levy 'hfumhed' and took a step back trying to avoid any source of heat to burn her hair and any sharp iron tools to any part of her body. Levy was still watching him as he worked, surprised that he actually put such time and effort into his metal works. If only he could do that with things like English that'd be great...

"Don't be so upset. Gajeel's like that to everyone," a silvery blue-haired man with green eyes told Levy. "But it's true, he could be nicer to others. He'll be able to grow that way in his skills and art."

"That's probably impossible... Well I think that Gajeel can grow without needing to be nice to others. As long as he interacts with others, that should be better than nothing." After Gajeel had met Natsu, that was certainly true since his works were less...violent than before. Levy had seen one of his sculptures that looked like... a pile of skulls drooling out blood. A dragon's much better than that and it doesn't scare small childern.

" Is that so..."

"At least that's what I think."

The man blinked. How can she see that? "...Ah, so you must be Gajeel's girlfriend! No wonder you put that much faith in him!"

"Caelum! Shut up!" Now Gajeel, that isn't a nice way to talk to your teacher. "And that shrimp's not my girlfriend! Who would be interested in someone like her?! Just look at her!"

"Well, you're not Mr. Perfect either!"

"At least I'm not a total shrimp, Shrimp!"

"Would it kill you to call me by my name for once?!"

"It would!"

No it wouldn't just get too shy to say her name properly. They continued to argue until the teacher spoke. "Young love... I remember the day when I saw my first love, she was absolutely perfect and..." As Caelum-sensei continued to reminisce about his youth, Levy was backing away slowly in fear as Gajeel tried to ignore the man to focus back on his work. Unfortunately, Caelum-sensei was telling his story louder and louder and louder until-

"Damn it! You made me screw up!"

"Gajeel, language!"

"I didn't curse! And it's your fault for grossing me out with your weird love life, you damn bastard!" Ara, don't call your teachers bastards, Gajeel. It's surprising that Caelum-sensei didn't suspend Gajeel for his language.

"Well, it's not his fault that he felt like sharing it!" Levy protested, getting really irritated from being around Gajeel.

"Shut it! It is so his fault and it's your fault too, Shrimp!" He yelled back, focusing more on her than on the metal dragon that he made a mistake on. There's now a dent right where several scales should be. "Because you're here this bastard decided to tell his weird story and made me mess up on this thing that I've been working on for two months!"

"Well, I blame you for being the reason why we have this punishment in the first place! If you didn't hit me in the back of the head with a lunch tray, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"That was Salamander's fault for throwing his stupid glass thing or whatever, into my beef bowl! I was hungru!"

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't your fault for hitting me with a tray and ruining Lu-chan's uniform! You are so insensitive, no wonder people think you're made of iron!"

As the two argued, Caelum-sensei just watched. "Ah... Young love." Okay... Whatever he believes, he can believe it...

So while their conversation was heating up, another was filled with ice. No seriously, it was filling up with ice since they're in the ice room, not because they were giving cold insults to each other. Juvia was simply sitting there, shivering slight, but she was happy that she could be near Gray while he was working. Even more so since he had his shirt off to further enjoy the cold feeling of the room.

"So what are you making Gray-sama?" Juvia asked politely as she rubbed her hands together to try to warm her freezing hands. Being in water for a long amount of time is one thing, but being in an ice room is something completely different.

Gray looked up from his work ignoring her question and noticed her shivers. "Aren't you cold? I mean, I'm used to working in here," And stripping when he's in cold areas. "But you look like you're freezing."

"Not in particular. Aquarius-sensei has the girl's team swim outside in winter, so Juvia doesn't mind about the cold too much," she explain, trying to force herself not to shiver. Gray took his blazer and threw it on Juvia's ice-cold legs. "Gray-sama?"

"Watch my jacket, I don't want that flame freak to come in here and throw that in the pool." Which is unlikely since there's no way that Natsu would go into a room that cold just to pull a prank on Gray.

"O-okay." Ah, Gray-sama's blazer! It's so warm against Juvia's legs! "So what is Gray-sama creating?" she asked again to start more of a conversation with her dear crush.

"A stinking swan," he stated upset as he switched tools to a more delicate chisel. He was also still a little upset from not succeeding in convincing Ultear to come back. "My teacher is making me do it because that flame head idiot made me drop my last project. It's so easy that it's boring. You got any ideas on how I can make this any more interesting?" A stagnant swan merely floating in a pond is boring, no? There has to be a way to jazz up the idea a little to make it more fun. If it's too easy and simple, then it's more of a pain.

"Gray-sama wants Juvia's idea about what he should do with the swan?"

"Well, anything works. I just want this to be interesting so I can enjoy it making it," he explained, trying to chisel out something that looked like a wing for practice.

"Let's see...If you ask Juvia, Juvia thinks that it might be more interesting if the swan wasn't so simple. Perhaps the swan should be moving in Gray-sama's sculpture?"

"Oh, that's a pretty good idea, then there can be some water that's slashing up as it's wings are moving," he thought aloud excitedly. Gray just loves ice scuplting, ever since his aunt introduced him to it, it became 60% of his life. "I can draw up some sketches of splashing water while you're swimming."

"Does that mean that Juvia can be helpful to Gray-sama when she swims?"

"Yeah, it'll be a great help." Juvia smiled. Her parents didn't necessarily enjoy the fact that she swam so much, thinking that there wasn't much use for it in the future, but Juvia enjoyed it regardless. She never thought that there could be something that she could use her swimming to help with besides saving a person from drowning which is also a great thing. "Oh, you finally smiled!"

"Eh? Is Juvia's facial expression that strange?" She felt around her face to try to get herself from not smiling. If her smile is weird, how can she show that to Gray-sama? "Juvia apologizes if it makes Gray-sama uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking that you don't really like being around me." Which is a complete lie. "I know it's a punishment and everything, but we should try to get along since we're stuck with each other right?"

"Gray-sama has a point. Juvia agrees that Gray-sama and Juvia should try to get along during this." Aw, isn't that nice?

"Natsu you idiot!" Well, that feeling disappeared quickly. In one of the creative writing classrooms, Lucy was yelling at Natsu for playing on her laptop while she was talking to her teacher. She wouldn't be that mad if it was only that, but he also deleted one of her old story files. "It took me forever to write that in middle school!"

"But if it's from middle school then it's fine isn't it? You don't need it anymore," he told her logically. Natsu... There's something called sentimental value. But it's strange, a few days ago, they still couldn't bear to speak to other without any screaming and now they can have a somewhat pleasant conversation.

"That doesn't mean that you can just delete it! I improve if I read my old writings! And what are you doing on my laptop anyways? If you want to play around then go on a school computer or get your own," Lucy scold him loudly. Wow, that is a lot of criticism. No wonder Lucy doesn't need an editor for her stories.

"But the other school computers are slow! Your's is the only one that'll let me play Legend of Leagues without lagging," Natsu explained as though it would make everything better.

"Don't use my computer to do that!"

"It's fine isn't it? It's not like I deleted everything this thing has to offer." This conversation isn't getting any better."Ah wait... could it be that you're hungry?" Lucy looked at him like he was growing mushrooms from his head, wondering how he came to that conclusion. "What? When you're hungry you get all frustrated right? So go eat something."

Lucy twitched then quickly turned on her heel away from her source of stress. As long as she gets away from the guy, that'll be enough!

"Heartfilia, your work."

"I already turned it in, Neville-sensei! I'm just going to the library to make sure that Levy's reading the story I sent her."

"Please make your lying less obvious, and get _him _to stop dripping barbeque sauce all over the table," he mentioned pointing to the boy who was eating extra spicy chicken wings which he covered with extra tabasco sauce. Don't ask where he got them from. "You may go. Make sure that mess is cleaned up later. The janitor will not appreciate it if he has to clean... that."

"I am so sorry, sir." Suddenly her tone switched from apologetic to harsh when she asked, "Natsu, you're cleaning that up, right?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu shouted as he stood up, making Lucy know that he had heard her. Because everyone knows that when Lucy Heartfilia is in a terrible mood, she's as bad as Erza Scarlet on a regular basis. Not fun.

When Lucy left the room exasperated, Natsu had an idea. No, it wasn't to pull a prank on her. He took out a flash drive out of Lucy's laptop. Inside was the story that she thought he deleted. He was interested in that story, because it was about her father and her. The relationship of theirs; past, present, and a hopeful future. Natsu wished that he could have such a future with his father, if he was still living and around.

Gajeel and Levy were still arguing about who's fault it was for causing Caluem-sensei to go on his story of young love and about who's fault it was for their punishment in general when Lucy came down to the metal shop to try to talk to Levy who was too busy yelling at Gajeel. Juvia was still happy with the fact that she was able to help Gray out on his project and the two continued to draw up ideas for Gray's ice sculpture. Then Erza was trying to find Jellal who was still ditching his classes while trying to relax on the rooftop.

Isn't this a little better? But there's still far too much distance between them all. They all talk to each other, but it's obvious that something's missing between them. It's the bonds that have been severed. They need to realize that those bonds were worth much more than what was gained. Did they even gain anything in return for the distance that was made? Awards that gather rust, tainted emotions that will one day explode from being kept inside for so long, and an unknown possibility of a different, perhaps happier, present that's been torn to fragments, how is that any better? But it's already too late, the past can't change now, but there's still hope for the future.

* * *

**Please review if you have time, I'd love to hear from you guys to improve and I will be having some of my exams this month, so I might not be able to update until early next month, but I will try to fit one more chapter in at the end of the month. I'm sorry! (Bows) **


	4. It's No Good to Fight

**Sorry for the wait and welcome to the new chapter of 'Step Forward'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapters, and favorited/followed this story.  
**

**'Random person'-san: Thank you very much for your kind review. I was happy to read a review that told me to take my time while I had exams.  
**

'**Guest'-san who reviewed on the May 22: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**I successfully finished my exams, so I should be able to update a little more for the upcoming months. I don't own anything. Enjoy~! **

* * *

"Mira, how's the punishment going for the brats?" Makarov asked. Nothing's been broken so far and he hasn't heard any complaints so he assumed that it was going well and if not, at least nothing's broken! That itself was a major accomplishment.

"Oh, they're developing well, Master. Of course some are a little slow when it comes to it." Like Jellal and Erza, who are progressing slower than a snail in a race while everyone else is going on decently. At least they're have somewhat normal conversations with each other, but those two were barely talking to each other! "But I'm sure that with a bit of help that everything will be fine."

"Hm," Makarov nod in appreciation for those words. "That's good to hear. I'm expecting good things Mira."

"Of course Master. I'm sure that lots of good things will happen," Mira stated with a mischievous smile. A demonic smile that had once granted her the name of the 'She-Devil' in gang fights. Well, that was in the past, now that term is used when she tries to set people up.

"Mira, I need to talk to you!" an angry student council president announced to her 'good' friend the second Mira came back from Makarov's office.

"Ara, what's the matter Erza? Did I miscalculate something in the budget?" Mira asked as innocently as an angel.

"I want an explanation for being suddenly dragged into your plans." Erza's been too busy with club activities, studies, and trying to handle Jellal to be able to confront Mira about this. Luckily, no one was there since it was still pretty early so Erza's allowed to yell as loudly as she likes.

"What? I just thought that the only one who would be able to change someone like Jellal Fernandez could only be the diligent student council president who's admired by all the schools in the district!" Like buttering her up will help the situation. "Or can even the great Erza 'Titania' Scarlet not handle him?" Erza glared and Mira kept her smile on. She hates it when she's tested. "I thought that it would be nice if you got the chance to spread time with your childhood friend."

"How many times do I have to tell you that just because we were friends, that doesn't mean that we're friends now! I don't even know how to talk to him anymore..." So that's the problem. Not surprising since she can't seem to find any words to say when he's around besides, stop ruining your health and the health of others.

"Then just talk to him like how you talk to Natsu and Gray. It'll be simple for you."

"You want me to yell at him?" she asked confused, "I already do that." And that does nothing.

"No, I mean talk to him like he's still your friend. He's still the same person he was before. Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to you either."

Erza doubted that notion. From when she first saw him back, she could feel that he wasn't the same Jellal that she knew when she was younger. Something about him had felt off from before, he's changed and she knows it. His habits weren't the only thing that changed, his presence at that time seemed incredibly strange, it was depressing, evil yet somehow pitiful. What happened while he was gone?

...But it's not like she hadn't change either. If he's changed, then she's changed just as much.

"We're not friends anymore," Erza stated. "I'm going out for a bit of fencing practice. Please check over the forms that I've filled out and have everyone do their part of the paperwork."

Meanwhile, Jellal was only just waking up from being unconscious for about 8 or so hours. He groaned. "Man, that was a lot of drinks." This is why you don't accept someone's challenge for a drinking contest especially if you're going against Bacchus from Quatro college and Fairy Tail's endless pit of alcohol known as Cana Alberona. Those two have no restraints... You know, what's amazing? That he doesn't just skip school when he has a hangover. So he puts on his uniform and heads out with the hope that he won't be annoyed by Erza as much today.

Going back to school, Lucy had found Levy in the library like she always was, but she's missing a couple of colors. Actually she's completely white. "Levy-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Lu-chan. It's just that idiotic excuse for a person is just giving me a _little_ headache that's all. If his brain is actually made out of metal, I wouldn't be surprised." And his stomach and his fists and well, just about everything about him could be made of metal. Except for his heart.

"So your tutoring lessons are going that terribly?" And it's only been a few days.

"Even though it's my best subject, he's making it so hard to teach him anything!" That might be because Levy had chuckled at his recent test score when she saw it sticking out of his backpack, but he really should try harder if he wants his grade to go up.

"Well, you could always say that you don't have the time to tutor him anymore."

"But that wouldn't work since we spend study periods together."

Lucy absolutely hates to see it when her friend's like this. At times like this, there's only one solution to cheer Levy up, besides with a new novel. "I know, Levy-chan, why don't we go out to the mall after school today? My cousin's girlfriend is in town, and she's been dying to go shopping!"

"Really? I've heard that there are some great novels coming out this week, can we stop by the book store?" Looks like her color and energy's back. Shopping's a good medicine for all girls, remember that boys.

"Yeah! I need a pick me up too and I've been dying to go to the bookstore too."

"Don't tell me Natsu did something?"

"He deleted one of my middle school stories and split his hot sauce on my laptop while playing League of Legions! He's the worst!"

"Lu-chan, don't forget that we're in a library," Levy reminded her yelling friends who was quick to cover her mouth. "But from what it sounds like, you're getting along with Natsu just as well as before. I'm amazed that you two haven't stayed friends over the years."

Lucy's look grimaced, but she knew just the way to counter. "So are you and Gajeel. As hopeless as he is in learning the English language, he isn't too bad is he? You two get along so well!"

"Then do you want to get to know him more Lu-chan? I'm sure he would love it if you were tutoring him instead of me. Or you could always tutor Natsu since apparently he's even worse off than Gajeel," Levy countered in the same fake cheerfulness. Lucy pouted in defeat. "Come on Lu-chan, you know that you set yourself up for that one."

"So what time do you need to be back at the dorms tonight? Or do you want to just sleep over at my house?" Lucy could use the company for tonight, since Loke's going out for a date with Aries after they finish shopping and who knows when they'll be back?

"I'll stay over, but you have to tell Erza so she doesn't go 'dorm mother' on me."

"... Fine, but if I somehow die, it's your fault." Lucy still thought that Erza would yell at her or do something after she had told Levy that she and Jellal would be a good couple. Hm... Even though that could be true, has Lucy already forgotten that there's more to Erza's than her professional side? Then again, she's already forgotten that Juvia used to always call her a 'love rival', so yeah...

"Now Lu-chan, Erza wouldn't until you brought Jellal-kun into the conversation or that you hated strawberry cake."

"I guess you're right. Oh right, we need to go to Heart Kreuz's, they just released their latest designs and I saw a sneak preview, they're so cute!"

As those two were excited about their after school plans, someone is rather depressed. A particular blue haired someone who's really good at studying. "Sigh..." Gajeel yawned and looked up at the bright blue sky. "Sigh!" After noticing again that Gajeel hadn't responded to her at all, she really exaggerated. "SIGH~~~!"

"Man, I hope that nothing annoying's going to happen today." The tutoring lessons must be getting to him too.

The last restraint in Juvia broke and she loudly shouted, "JUVIA IS SIGHING!"

"What already?! You're a pain!" Gajeel asked irritated.

"Juvia has a problem, but Gajeel-kun doesn't care at all!"

Gajeel twitched. Even if he was good friends with Juvia, it's at times like this that he wished that she had more friends that were girls so that he didn't have to worry about her problems, but since he didn't, he asked in a voice of fake concern, "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or is it something else?"

"Well Gajeel-kun, when Gray-sama was with Juvia during her swim practice, Juvia thought that it would have been a good idea for Gray-sama to join her for a swim but he said 'NO THANKS'! Juvia only thought that Gray-sama might be able to gain more of an image of water for his sculpture, but has Juvia messed up somehow and upset Gray-sama?"

"Why do you care so badly? Maybe... y'know, maybe he just didn't feel like taking his shirt off," Gajeel suggested. Come on Gajeel, why wouldn't Gray strip on a normal basis? It won't work if he gives an excuse like that.

"Gray-sama was already not wearing a shirt," Juvia stated with a 'matter-of-fact' tone. See? He already stripped. Juvia's aura was getting darker. "What could be wrong? Juvia thought that Gray-sama would enjoying swimming since there isn't a need for much clothing!" That is true.

"Then... Ah, who care's why he didn't swim with you maybe he just doesn't like getting wet or something, it's not important!" And this is why Gajeel's the world's worst advice giver/comforter.

"Gajeel-kun is never going to get together with Levy-san at this rate," Juvia muttered, lously enough for Gajeel to hear. Well then, looks like Juvia knows some interesting things, but that's to be expected since they've known each other since middle school.

"S-Shut up about that," he muttered, trying to act like he didn't care. Oho! So that is true, that little Gajeel likes a girl! They grow up so fast, just think only a little while back- "You shut up too!" The narrator will go back to narrating... Unfortunately.

"But it's true! Juvia doesn't understand how she and Gajeel-kun became friends." That's actually quite a long story- "Ah, Juvia's going to be late for swim practice! Juvia will see Gajeel-kun later!" Juvia ran as quick as she could before Aquarius-sensei could cut her head off, leaving Gajeel to himself.

Now, mentioning the dear little stripper, Gray was currently arguing with Natsu like anyways. But they stopped their arguing just enough to have a proper conversation. "Sounds rough. So what'd you want me to do?" Gray asked after he listened to Natsu's situation with Lucy.

"Well, you're somehow good at relating with girls, so make up with Lucy in place of me so I can keep playing on her laptop," Natsu requested from his close friend.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't works like that," he stated bluntly. "Lucy's problem is with you, not me. There's no point in me doing anything. Besides, it just takes someone who's not a complete idiot to relate to girls."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I said what it means. You're an idiot, idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

"What was that?"

"You heard me bastard." Well, looks like they're getting along as well as ever. CRASH! And they broke something, just like always. The bell soon rang and all the students headed into their classes, Natsu and Gray were still fighting with each other even as they rolled into the room.

The bell loudly rang and Jellal could feel the vibrations echoing throughout his head in a painful manner. Before Erza could say something to him, such as 'you are not suppose to be going to bars on a school night' or something similar, Jellal held his hand up and said, "Don't say a word, or I might punch the window."

"Jellal-kun, I told you to take the medicine if you're going drinking. I hate it when you have hangovers at school, " Faye-sensei reminded the boy suddenly appearing out of nowhere while holding out a small bottle. "Drink it."

"No, that crap tastes gross."

"I would rather you have a bad aftertaste in your mouth than you doing something stupid after drinking to get rid of your headache." Makes sense.

"I'm not that stupid to try to drink out a headache."

"Of course not. Erza-chan, please make sure that Jellal-kun drinks this. I would like for the day where he goes to classes be as unstressful as possible." Faye-sensei left the bottle in Erza's hands as Erza was contemplating how to get said medicine into the boy since it was her duty to make sure that every student was in proper health when attending classes.

She decided just to go out with a straight command then see what happens. "Drink it."

"Don't wanna."

"Come on Fernandez, it won't kill you and you heard the teacher, drink the medicine." He glared at her and set his head down to ignore her. Then Erza found his weak point. A pack of cigarettes poking out from his pocket. Within seconds, she took the pack from him and struck a deal with him. "I'll give it back if you take the medicine."

"Ah, let me think... No-" Erza jammed the bottle in his mouth and forced him to swallow.

"That looks painful..." Natsu commented with a queasy look on his face. Looks like he even gets sick from that.

"Let's be glad she's not doing that to us," Gray whispered back. And that won't happen as long as you follow Erza-sama's orders.

Jellal got the bottle that nearly broke his teeth out and glared at Erza. "Kaichou, why are you so cruel?"

"Why are you such an idiot with drinking to begin with?" Jellal didn't answer and reached for the pack. "Ah. You're not getting these back, you didn't willingly drink the medicine that Faye-sensei got for you."

"Oh, I'll get it back." One way or another. Mirajane was watching their situation wondering if this could be considered 'progress' or not. They _are_ talking to each other, but...

The bell rang and Juvia hurried in the room before she could be considered late. Aquarius had made her swim 2x's her normal morning practice routine for being late which caused her to be rushing to home room. "Juvia, you forgot to dry your hair again," Mirajane reminded one of her blue haired friends. Art least, she considers Juvia a friend. "Do you want to borrow a towel?"

"No thank you, Mira-san. Juvia doesn't mind if her hair is wet." Besides, it's not like her shirt's see through or anything when it's wet, since she's wearing the school blazer.

"But you'll catch a cold if you go in the ice room with Gray with your hair like that."

"Juvia is sure that her hair will dry up by then so there is no reason for Mira-san to worry." Juvia doesn't feel comfortable with Mirajane for three reasons.1, she's a love rival for Gray-sama's affection. 2, she's heard of her previous actions as the She-Demon. 3, SHE'S A LOVE RIVAL!

...Okay, whatever she believes.

"Everyone sit down! Class is starting," Gildarts commanded.

Classes were peaceful for the most part- "NATSU! Why are you playing around on my laptop again?!" Again, for the most part. "I told you already, go mess around on the school computers not on the laptop that I brought with my own money!"

"So what? Your family's loaded, you don't need to worry about money for getting a new one."

"That's not the problem!" Incidentally, Lucy's dad just sets a limit on her credit card that she hasn't once exceeded, but she prefers using her own money that she earns by sometimes working at a restaurant called 8-island owned by Yajima-san. Mira was the one who first introduced her to the position."Anyways, you're not suppose to use my stuff without my permission!"

"Tch... spoiled brat..." Natsu muttered. He's still not suppose to be using someone else's things.

However, that didn't matter. What mattered was that Lucy was pissed off. Royally. Brat, she hated that word, but she could stand it and control her anger. Spoiled, however, that's just crossing the line. She was in no means spoiled! "Excuse me?" she asked in an angry tone trying to keep herself from bearing her teeth at the boy.

"What? You stink when it comes to sharing. Haven't you hear? Sharing is caring or something like that... Maybe it was sharing is something you do so that people don't think you're a complete jerk..." That last one's a little wordy...

"A jerk? A brat?" she muttered questioning insults towards herself. "You... insensitive jerk!" Lucy yelled, giving Natsu her famous kick. "You've always been an idiot, but you just overstepped your boundaries." Lucy turned on her heel to go find out where Levy was. She needed her friend's comforting.

Natsu sat there not knowing what to do again. Gajeel's one thing, but shouldn't Natsu know a bit on how a girl's brain works? Especially Lucy's. He was really good friends with Lucy before talking about their fathers ruined it all.

Lucy ran towards the only person she knew who would listen to her. "Levy-chan!"

"Lu-chan, what's wrong? And this is the library," she whispered to her friend who was clearly upset. Lucy quickly covered her mouth and looked around to make sure that no one was glaring at her. "So what's wrong?"

"Can we talk without Gajeel listening in on us?"

"Sure!" Levy was getting too much of a headache from tutoring him, if that's what it could be called. It seems more like a really intense game of Bloody Mary with books and headaches. "Gajeel, try to finish the assignment then I'll check it later."

"Wait a second Shrimp, who's Bob again?"

"The person that they're talking about. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone." Levy and Lucy left the library so Lucy could fully explain her grief known as Natsu. But about 5 seconds later... Gajeel started to get irritated from the text. Why did he bother to ask for tutoring? He'd much rather be working in metal shop than learning how to read and understand English.

"Damn it, who the hell is Jim?!" Gajeel shouted, breaking the table in front of him. All the students in the library 'shh'ed at him, but they were immediately silenced with a glare. Gajeel muttered in anger as he destroyed his mechanical pencil, if only it was made out of real metal, it might have survived.

Meanwhile, Gray was showing Juvia a rough version of his ice sculpture."How's this?" Juvia's fingers outlines Gray's crafted water that was meant to look like water splashing up. However something about it didn't seem right to Juvia. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's very nice, but Juvia feels like something's missing." Juvia quickly realized that she could use this opportunity. "Perhaps if Gray-sama joined Juvia for a swim sometime-"

"Oh, I've got to go tell my teacher when my project should be done. Later!" Wow, Gray ran out before she could even realize it. Juvia sighed in depression and wondered what she was doing wrong. Perhaps it was her hairstyle or her looks?! Maybe it was the fact that she liked to swim! ...Perhaps Gray doesn't know how to swim or something?

It bothered her so much that she was half dead during swim practice. Gray wasn't there, because Mira decided that it was really impossible to make them stay on Fridays when they've got things that they want to do to kick off the weekend. "Hey Lockser! Your pace is slow! How do you expect to win the next meet if you're training like that, huh?"

"Juvia is sorry!" she shouted as she shrank back from her coach.

"What, is it a boy problem or something? Kids at this age."

"Juvia supposes that it could be that type of problem..." Then those words that Gray said echoed throughout her mind, then they began morphing into something else and ended up with the result of Gray shouting that he like someone else who doesn't swim. "Sensei, what should Juvia do?!"

"First off, calm your butt down. I don't need you yelling in my ear!" Despite the words, Aquarius-sensei really cares for Juvia since she's such a good swimmer and the girl was nice. Shy, but nice. It was also because she reminded the woman of her in her youth. "Oh, so that's the issue. Here's what you've got to do, get something that you're both interested in, take time on that, then after he gets used to you, then drag him swimming and if he drowns, you can save him with a little mouth-to-mouth, if you know what I mean."

"Mouth-to- Kya!" Looks like her imagination's going all over the place. "Thank you Aquarius-sensei!"

"Great, now go swim 20 laps and go home."

"Yes!" Juvia swam excitedly, happy with the fact that she's found a way to get closer to her precious Gray-sama. She felt so happy that she might just invite Gajeel and Lily over for dinner. After all, it's better to have dinner with company of those, especially when one is happy. But unknown to her, Gajeel wouldn't be home in time for dinner. In fact he might not come home at all tonight... No it wasn't because of Levy! Actually, there's a couple of issues that he still needs to settle.

"Bastard!" The once called 'Iron Dragon' was now being beaten by some creeps who he used to call classmates.

"Gee hi," he chuckled out, spitting out a hint of blood then smirking. "Is that all you got you little bitches?" It's like he's trying to provoke them. But when someone's provoked, they get irritated and don't concentrate as much on the fighting and he needs to win not just this fight, but this war or else...

"Come on, Gajeel, weren't you way stronger than this?" A punch landed on the teen's face and the fist fight continued. 5 against 1? Sometimes it's even more than that. It's like this too much, constant fight fists, then drugs right afterwards to get rid of pain and a toilet to spit out blood. Gajeel got in a last punch right in the jaw and they backed off for tonight. "We're going to finish this next week."

"You'll just lose again," Gajeel proclaimed with confidence despite the fact that his gut was now aching. But he knows that he'll be back next week. Those people won't leave him or Juvia alone if he doesn't show up. You see, back when Juvia and Gajeel attended Phantom Academy, they were a part of the top gang there and the favorites of Headmaster Jose.

However, when the school got closed down after starting an all out school war for students that all the staff members had agreed to, most of the students of Phantom Academy were sent to Era Reform Facility, which is a place that's considered to suck the life out of the students there. It seemed unfair that Gajeel and Juvia were able to transfer to a nice school like Fairy Academy, so the old classmates came to try to break Gajeel as repayment. Only when Gajeel was able to beat all of them at once, were he and Juvia going to be left alone. Though Juvia doesn't know a thing about these fights. She thought that she was able to leave Phantom without any punishments. Gajeel never bothered to tell her anything because she didn't deserve to get mixed up with this crowd when she was in middle school.

The door slammed open and three people walked in. "Jellal, come on, just one shot contest," Ultear pleaded. "The max will be at 20, I promise."

"No way," he decided as he lit his cigarette from the packet he retrieved from Erza while she was at her club practice. Yes, he did sneak into the girls' room. Jellal noticed Gajeel on the ground, out of shape to walk home. So being the 'kind' person he was, he commanded, "Hey Meredy, get Zancrow and tell him he's got someone to drive."

"But I hate talking to that creep, Jelly!"

Jellal was just about to convince her otherwise, but Gajeel shot out, "Don't bother Fernandez, I don't need your pity."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Redfox. I just don't want a certain someone to hear about this. Do me and you a favor and go home already."

"Going, I'm going!" Gajeel muttered out, knowing who Jellal was referring to. Gajeel limped back home, hoping that Lily didn't pee on the couch. They were actually getting better at fighting... This could pose as a problem for later if they kept getting better.


	5. Are They Moving?

**While I thank the people who favorited this story from the last update, I kind of feel disappointed that no one reviewed since I last updated this story. If there was anything that you guys disliked about the chapter, then I would like to know in some way so I can improve. Slightly unfortunate for me, I'm not really the type of person to let people wait forever (a month and over) on a chapter just because I want reviews. Review if you can is all I ask.  
**

**So, after my ramble, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

It was a seemingly peaceful morning when Natsu fell down on the ground after spending a night of trying to finish reading Lucy's middle school story with little success. At least he's getting there. Very, very slowly and painfully... "Meow..." Natsu looked up to see a blue ( no seriously it's blue!) cat. It rubbed its face against Natsu as through trying to bring his owner to think of other things besides a certain blonde writer.

Natsu gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll get you your fish Happy." Happy purred in delight for his human friend getting him his favorite meal. He followed Natsu down the empty hall of the quiet house. But Natsu suddenly stopped and Happy meowed in confusion. But even the blue cat could figure out the reason that Natsu had tensed up.

A room that is never suppose to be opened had it's door slightly creaked out. It was a room that's been locked for so many years. Inside that room, lays the memories of a happy child who's biggest joy was with his father. Those memories will remain to be hidden inside a cold chest, whose key won't be found until that precious person is found once more. Natsu closed the door, but he lingered slightly. There was a familiar scent with a warm, but fading memory.

He remembered the bright colored glass that he often saw in his dad's workshop, glass that his father once told him created magic. Natsu had wanted to create such beautiful magic as well, but he was still not at the level of his father's. No, there was still something missing within his works. Something that caused them to lack that certain luster which he had only seen in his father's works and no where else. If he could find a way to produce a luster like that all his own, then just maybe... His father will come back.

It's just... unfair...

Happy meowed in worry. Natsu gently petted his head. "Let's get'cha that fish, okay Happy?" His smile was sad, even though his best friend was by his side. Aren't cats good friends? They'll worry about you, they'll comfort you, and they won't hurt you unless they think that you're going to hurt them first. Unlike certain people... But it wasn't her fault, it wasn't either one of their faults. It simply happened because a few words of anger slipped, causing words of hurt for a hole form between them.

They both know this, yet they don't dare to do anything to fix it. Maybe it's because they half hoped that the past will be forgotten and that they can start over, but they both know that won't happen. The past will always influence the future, whether if it's to aid one towards success or towards their downfall.

"Okay! This isn't gonna bother me! I'll... play Black Ops 2 for the rest of the day, let's go Happy!" Yes, the cat can play video games. It had all started when Natsu was sleeping with the controller out and Natsu had found a partner to play games with who doesn't yell at him every minute or so.

"Nya~" Happy was always so happy whenever Natsu let him near the controller. It made him feel more human-like and in control of something.

But soon Gray would come by after hearing Natsu yelling at the screen, for reasons that not many people would know, since they lived in the same neighborhood since forever.

"Keep it down idiot! You're annoying! People are trying to have a peaceful morning y'know!" You're certainly not helping out with that either Gray. In fact, you might be even louder than Natsu.

"Try and make me ice princess! Beat you're too chicken to even try cause I whupped your butt last time!" Actually it was a tie the last time they played, but neither one of them wants to hear that.

"Oh really, flame freak? Well, let's just see about that!" They really are great friends. Even Happy agrees as he meows in satisfaction. Even if they are a _teensy_ bit loud. *Crash!* ...Expect when the raw fish gets thrown out the window. Then Happy gets really upset and scratches Gray's face, which is really distracting when you're in the middle of shooting people in a video game. Gray, you know Happy likes raw fish! Sigh... Why do they make so many errors?

Like the time they destroyed Erza's cake, that was just a complete mess where everyone thought that Erza would destroy the entire school and she almost did. Then there was that time they tried cooking something for a grade in Home EC, absolutely disastrous. It was even worse than what Gajeel made, and he put metal in that dish!

... However, the things that they messed up with the most was in their relationships with other people.

But mistakes will always happen and they can cause major rifts within people. For instance, Juvia's relationship with her parents has always been filled with rifts. It was a mistake for them to focus so much on studying at an early age, like there was no time to be a kid and play in the dirt with their friends. Instead, Juvia was a studious elementary student living in the dorms of Phantom Academy. Even now, all they care about is her studies, so that she isn't a disgrace.

But that doesn't change the fact that it's really awkward for her to be sitting in the same room as her parents after so long. Nothing but the clinking of tea cup against a metal spoon and a few awkward glances.

"Juvia, I've heard about your accomplishment on your last swim meet from a close friend of mine," her blue haired mother stated. Her tone was coddling, sweet, however Juvia knew that her mother's tone was anything but motherly. "You received the fastest time for your part of the competition, didn't you?"

"Ah, yes-"

"Of course that is excellent, however I presume that you've been slacking in your studies while training for said events?" her father questioned, straight to the point. Even though it's kind of pointless for him to ask since he already determined his answer.

"Juvia-"

"Haven't we told you to stop addressing yourself in the third person sweetie? It's quite strange."

Juvia looked down at the dark brown that was the tea. They've never accepted certain parts of her."Yes Mother, Father. I apologize for my dictation. However, Ju-I have been focusing on my studies as much as I have been on my extracurricular activities. I am not slacking in any of my subjects and my grades are still good."

"But Juvia, your mother and I do feel worried that you come home so late." Late? Ha! The latest she's ever seen home was around 7 and that was because Gajeel was 'helping' her with grocery shopping, which she figured out never to let him help her out again on that subject matter, or any subject at that point. "That's why we've decided that you're going to be staying at the dorms for Fairy Academy to ensure your safety."

"But, Juvia- I mean, I'm fine with living here. I'm completely safe and there's Gajeel-kun-"

"You're still around that boy, sweetie? Haven't I told you before that he's not a good influence around you at all? Really..." Juvia stayed silent. Her parents never approved of her hanging around those people in Phantom Academy, but they've never bothered to do anything to stop her.

That was the main reason why Juvia even bothered to do all those things in her late elementary school years and early middle school years until she meet the members of Fairy Academy. She hoped that she would matter to her parents, even though it would be as a delinquent. She hoped that they would come home and care for her, but no such thing happened, therefore she fell deeper and deeper into that abyss. That was the only place where Juvia felt accepted, so she allowed herself to do whatever necessary, which had lead to her helping on street fights with any academy that Headmaster Jose thought was a 'threat' to Phantom's pretentiousness. Juvia just kept falling into the gloom like rain, always hoping that her parents would take notice and save her from the depths.

They didn't save her. All that matter to them were her grades and her performances. They could care less about what she did.

Instead she was saved by the members of Fairy Academy. Especially Gray, it was love at first sight for her. During that peaceful time before everything fell apart, she was happy and cheerful. Instead of the rain, she was more like a bright blue sky. Now she's reverting backwards towards the dark rain again. Words can do so much to a person, they can push one to greater heights or cause one to crumble underneath the pressure.

"But Ju- I don't want to move into the dorms. I find it more comfortable living here."

"Nonsense! Just think about how helpless you are by yourself here!" Helpless? Obviously, they didn't see her when she was in middle school, with the umbrella.

"I-"

"Don't even worry about a thing. We've already gotten everything taken care of. The truck will be in by tomorrow. The movers have also been instructed to help out with all the packaging, so you don't have to worry about getting everything boxed up by tomorrow," her father promised in a kind tone.

"Isn't that perfect, sweetie?"

Juvia closed her eyes. She knew even if she said something, they would act like she didn't say a word. "I'm... so happy that Mother and Father have put in so much time for me."

"Of course sweetie. Anything for our little girl." Honestly, Juvia's situation is similar to Lucy's in more ways than one, perhaps that's why they were so good friends before and by Juvia's perspective, love rivals.

Speaking of Lucy, she was currently passed out with Levy by her side. Movie marathons and a junk food buffet at 1 in the morning does take a lot out of a girl. "Hime, the Master requests that you clean up and met him for breakfast," Virgo, her pink haired maid, stated.

"Hm? What about Levy?"

"Master had already stated that Levy-sama will be having her breakfast in here when she wakes up. Now, please hurry and I will assist you in preparations."

"Wait a second Virgo-"

"We are already running low on time, Hime. Please cooperate." And within seconds, Lucy was properly dressed in a casual business attire with Virgo's help. "As expected Hime, it suits you."

"Really? But it's a little tight though and really stiff..." Whenever Lucy's eating with her dad, even if it's only in the house, she dresses up like it's a business meeting or like they're in a high class restaurant. "Is Loke and Aries going to be eating with us?"

"Onii-san gives his apologies, Hime." Lucy twitched slightly as Virgo addressed Loke as 'Onii-san', but that was on his strange request and not her will. "Unfortunately, it was required for him and Aries to go to Tokyo early in the morning in order to complete some important business matters. He promises that he will come again as soon as his schedule clears up."

"I see.." This house will become lonely again without her dear cousin. "Then I'd better hurry. It would be bad if I were to be late for breakfast with Father."

"Onii-san also instructed me to remind you that if Hime were to need anything, he is only a phone call away and he is will to push aside anything for his dearest cousin."

"Yeah, I know. Make sure Levy-chan gets something to eat." Lucy walked out the door and headed to the dining room. Even though she's known that for years, she's rarely called Loke. Well, with all the places that he goes to for business, it is hard to keep track of when's a good time to call. But it is comforting to know that there's someone in her family that is by her side. "Father, I have arrived."

"Good morning, Lucy-sama."

"Good morning Capicorn, Father." Jude nodded in acknowledgment of his daughter's presence. Lucy said nothing more as breakfast was served.

"Lucy." She looked up from her poached eggs. "While I have no issues with you acquainting yourself with people like that young lady from last night, however you're forgetting your position as the heir to the Heartfilia family with your relations. "

"You have no right to criticize the people who I hang out with, Father."

"I am not criticizing her. I'm simply stating that you need to choose your friends more carefully to not disgrace our family name."

"You're stating that my friendship is bad for this family. Levy-chan is a really wonderful person, all of the people I befriend are, if you bothered to get to know them. So don't insult my friends like before. They're people of good moral and talents, Father. No matter what you say, I'm not ashamed of any of them."

"Are you suggesting something with the young man from before?" Jude asked with a slight hatred appearing in his eyes. In case it wasn't obvious, he disliked Natsu when he hung out with Lucy before, very much so.

Lucy looked away. "No, I'm not. I'm simply stating the fact that they are good people." Strange... Despite the fact that they got into a bad arguement about their fathers, and they bite each others heads off occasionally while under a punishment, she's defending him. It's strange.

Would he do the same for her?

"Lucy-sama, you haven't eaten much this morning," Capricorn stated. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm fine Capricorn, though thank you for your concern. I am simply not hungry at the moment, that is all. Excuse me." Lucy walked out of the door and headed back up to her room. She needed to get out of those uncomfortable clothes. "Levy-chan, are you wake yet?"

"Ah Lu-chan, sorry, but I have to go," Levy told her as she was looking for her shoe while putting on her sock.

"Why? I thought that we were going to study together today. I still need you to explain that one thing in math." Desperation hinted at her tone, but her busy friend didn't notice.

"Sorry, but that metal headed idiot needs some help on English, so I'm going over to his house or else he'll annoy me on Monday during study period for not helping him out." Like playing around with those nails or screws to make those annoying sounds for her.

"Hm... Okay, but don't do anything that you'll regret, Levy-chan. You two are still in high school, it'd be bad if something were to happen," Lucy warned in a light-hearted tone with a smirk.

"I-It's not like that Lu-chan!" Eh... Her face is so pink, some people really are adorable when they're being teased. "I would never like a thick headed guy like that! You'd get together sooner with Natsu than I would with Gajeel!" Oh, now Lucy's face is all red! " Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan!"

"See you..." The door closed and Lucy felt the house being empty again. "Okay, I need to focus on homework! There's still a lot to do by Monday."

Homework... It's the bane of all students, and sucks the life out of them. No wonder some people choose not to do it. It's easier on them that way, they can have more fun. Though, it's not helpful towards their academic lives at all. True, some people don't need to do homework and do perfectly fine, but many need homework in order to understand. However _he _is certainly the exception.

Why did Erza bother coming to his house then?

Yes, that question was written correctly. The fearful student president of Fairy Academy was standing in front of the addict's door. Her foot was tapping impatiently as she waited for someone to answer the door. She looked at her watch and sighed. There were still things that she needed to do today as well, so why was she here?

Yesterday, when she was at school finishing up some paperwork for the student council, she had a visitor. The door slide open right when she had finished and a certain counselor spoke, "Erza-chan, thanks for your efforts as always. I'm sorry that you have to do so much paperwork even though I'm the adviser for the student council."

"No, it's fine. This is the least that I can do for my fellow students." Even though it was getting tiring for her.

"Does that mean you can do even more for students?" Erza hesitantly nodded. "Then do you mind delivering these," a thick stack of papers were handed to Erza, "To Jellal-kun? I'm worried that his grades are slipping again because he's not doing the classwork or the schoolwork."

"B-But-"

"Do you need the address?" she asked with that same smile.

"But he doesn't even bother to come to class and he's not trying at all to improve his grades and..." It would feel really awkward if she would suddenly appear at his house with homework that he won't do."I don't feel that it's appropriate if I were to go to his house, especially unannounced."

"Well if it's inappropriate for you, it's even more so for me since I'm a teacher. Are you not worried about Jellal-kun's future?" Erza found herself unable to answer. She cares, but it's not her place to care anymore ever since their friendship had been cut off. "Well, if you get the chance, please deliver these papers if you can. I need to get going."

"Um, Faye-sensei!" The teacher's footsteps stopped. "Why do you allow Jellal to smoke within school grounds?" Maybe if she can figure that out, she can understand him, even if it's just a small part. Maybe she can see the old him again.

"Erza-chan, you don't have a problem with Cana sneaking drinks during school hours, right?"

"That's because Cana enjoys alcohol too much for me to take it away from her..."

"It's slightly the same case with Jellal-kun. He might attend classes more if you don't constantly throw his imperfections in his face, Erza-chan. People don't necessarily like it when their mistakes are what's remembered of them."

And that's how she ended up here, but it's really annoying when no one answers the door! Right when she was about to knock on the door, it opened and an exhausted looking teen who looked like he was recovering from a hangover came out. Instantly, he recognized the girl in front of him,"What do you want?"

"Faye-sensei wanted to make sure that you got these notes and classwork," Erza stated, thrusting the papers out to him.

"...Why?"

"So that you don't have to repeat a grade, you idiot!" It's exhausting talking to this guy!

"No, I mean why are _you_ here? You could care less about what happens to me right, Kaichou? Man, you're noisy..." Jellal, you shouldn't be drinking so much even if there wasn't any school in the morning.

She took a deep breath before deciding on what to say and to calm her nerves from the insult. "You're still a student of Fairy Academy. Just... come to class once in a while, so that you can graduate with everyone. It's not going to kill you or anything," she mumbled out.

Jellal stared at the girl in front of him. How can she be so... "If that's it, then leave already," he commanded, taking the papers.

"Are you coming to class on Monday?"

Seeing that she wouldn't move unless he had an answer, he replied, "I'll think about it. Now go home." Jellal closed the door and noticed something with the notes. Some of them were in her handwriting... Did Erza take the time to write notes for him? That can't be true.

Erza was also wondering about a few things herself. Like why did she mumble those sentences out? She's normally more confident than that. Was she getting sick or something? But, it felt good to see him. His hair was all messy like how it was when he was a kid and it made him look...

"Focus!" Erza hit herself. Ara, ara... She made herself get distracted again.

* * *

"Gajeel?! What happened to you?" Was it the bruises on his face? Or the bandaged arm? Maybe it was the fact that some of his piercings were missing that Levy was shocked.

"Shut up Shrimp! I didn't ask you to come here so you can ask me what's happened to me!" In fact, he'd prefer it if she didn't. He would have to explain the whole situation with his former classmates or make up a lie and things like that get annoying. However, with the look on her face, he'll have to make up some excuse. "My cat scratched me okay? You give the guy one freaking bath and-"

Levy began to laugh. It was shocking, the Steel Dragon Gajeel, who was said to be able to beat _anyone and everyone,_ was scratched that badly by a cat. It's unreal, but Gajeel doesn't want to say the truth, so this was the next best option. Though the more she laughed, the more Gajeel wanted to punch something. Not her face though, he does have some kind of mannerism which was getting harder to keep with her laughter. "S-sorry, but-" Her laughter cut off any remaining part of her sentence. "How'd your cat do that to do?" Maybe it was worth it to come.

"Shrimp, I'm willing to destroy all of your books, if you don't freaking shut up!" He knew he shouldn't have said anything in the first place!

Levy immediately stopped laughing and tried to look as serious as possible. "You won't dare."

"You and I both know that I would destroy all the libraries across town." Which was completely possible for him, but then he'll have to face Levy's wrath if he chooses to do so. "Now hurry up and help me before my head explodes from talking to you!"

"Then why'd you ask me to come?" she shouted, portraying herself as largely as possible to seem intimidating. What was with him? _He _was the one asking for help, it's not like she needed to be here!

"If you don't wanna be here, then get out Shrimp," he commanded. "I can always not do my freaking homework. It's not like a shrimp like you can do anything." His face was now close to hers and he could see the obvious anger that flamed from her big brown eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to help when you ask!" With a 'humpf', she stomped away, attempting to get rid of the excess anger that Gajeel had just created for her. So much for caring about what happened to him, he's just an idiot who don't have a hint of sentiment in him! Why did she even bother...

"How're going to get a girl if you keep doing that, you brat?" a gruff voiced called out from the couch.

"Huh?! What'd you say old man?"

He gave out a laugh extremely similar to Gajeel's. Like father, like son as they say. "You're stupid, ya know that brat? You've gotta learn how to treat girls like that with a little more... What is it?" Looks like Metalicana drank too much again. How is it that he's more insightful when he's drunk? "Learn how to be more considerate, brat! That little cutie came all the way to see you!"

Metalicana laughed again, and Gajeel simply stated, "Shut up you drunk bastard." Struck a nerve there, it seems, but he's right~. Gajeel needs to learn on how to be more caring, or else he'll be falling too and it'll be too late for _her_ to save him... Why is life so difficult as one gets older? Particularly in high school, where everyone us becoming someone different and drifting away from the people they once called friends.


	6. Festival Preparations

**I have no idea how this chapter got so long, but enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

Within the comfort of those rooms, Gajeel was sitting on the thick armchair with his feet up on the small table that was set besides him. "Gajeel-san, your face...Are you trying to close their holes that your piercings made?" Faye-sensei questioned. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Shut up!" He's still mad from not beating all of them yet?

"Incidentally, I also wanted to know what exactly happened to your eyebrows."

"Just shut up!"

"Oops, my apologies." A series of clatters rolled on the desk and Gajeel saw piercings similar to his own. He took them and put them where the missing ones used to go. He never questioned it, but this room has access to many helpful things. "You don't want to hear how you lost a fight again, so I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Shut up, woman!" he barked out. "No matter who I talk to in this place it's-"

"Then why did you come here when it's no longer been required for you to come?" Gajeel did not answer her question. It was true, after entering high school he was no longer required to come to counseling more than a normal student's. That was because they had believed that he was no longer involved in fights and didn't lose his temper as much to the point where he would damage school property anymore. "I did say that my door's always open, but you don't look like you want to be here."

"Okay, fine," he grumbled out as he put in the last of the metal piercings. "You're on good terms with that demon right?"

"Though, I am on good terms with Mira-chan," Faye-sensei admitted, "I have no power in stopping your punishment. All of the staff members approved of the plan, even Headmistress Mavis. It'd take a lot to convince everyone to annul the plan and they were all in love with it the minute they heard it."

"Tch, freaking bastards." In their defense, they've been chewed out by the distract a lot because of property damages. "If you can't help, then I'm stuck with Shrimp until the end of the year."

"Now I'm sure there are good things that come from being with Levy-chan, she's such a sweet girl and she's smart, she can tutor you!"

Already tired that and it didn't work. "You're useless. I'm leaving!" Gajeel stomped out the door.

"Come again! Don't be too mean to Levy-chan either, or she'll hate you," Faye-sensei warned.

"I already know that crap!" Shit, does that mean it's going to be awkward when he sees her again? What was the point of him calling her over to his house the other day in the first place? He wasn't even planning on doing any homework! What in the world possessed him to get her number from someone, who shall remain unnamed, and tell her to get her small butt over to his house? She wasn't anything to him, she was just... someone who's fun to tease, that was it!

At least that's what he thought was it. She was simply someone who he'll ditch the second the punishment's over... is what he believes. But then why does he think she's so fun to tease? And that is the question.

"Gajeel-kun looks mad this morning, did something happen?" Gajeel looked up at Juvia who seemed more tired than normal. "Juvia remembers seeing Levy-san upset when she arrived earlier as well, did something happen between you two, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"None of your business. Why do you look half dead?"

"Ah, Juvia was having problems sleeping last night, because Juvia isn't used to the girls' dorms yet." It was unpleasant and Juvia kept being too afraid to sleep, because she worried that someone would come into her room. Even though it was assumed by the dorm mother, Erza, that wouldn't happen, so she still worried.

"If you wanna stay at a different place, the old man and Lily likes your cooking."

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, but Juvia couldn't impose on Gajeel-kun, Lily, and Metalicana-san." As expected, but Juvia felt more at home with Gajeel and his family, even more than her own parents.

Levy sat down in the seat next to Gajeel's. Well, it was her seat, Lucy was running late this morning, and the library was closed because of a staff meeting that was taking place, so she had no other choice but to sit in class and read there. Gajeel looked at Levy to see if she was going to do anything. "Shrimp," Gajeel said.

"Gajeel," Levy acknowledged.

Even Juvia could feel the awkwardness coming from the two of them! They both wanted to say something, but there's no good way to break silence. Expect maybe with a joke. "You're getting shorter Shrimp." You've could have said anything within reason, and that's what you say to her, Gajeel?

"I am not!"

"Really? You look shorter than ever." Just like that the awkwardness was gone, like magic. Their conversation flowed more smoothly and Juvia couldn't find it in herself to intrude on their conversation,( they were also a tad too loud for her liking) so she went back to her desk.

The door slide open and Juvia saw Gray with...pounds of ice? He looked so manly carrying all that though! Juvia squealed and fangirled inside her mind. Gray-sama was so strong! "Morning."

"Good morning, Gray-sama. What are you planning on doing with those ice chunks?"

"Oh, these? My ice sculpting teacher told me to get them to the ice room for later, but I thought that I should drop off my bag first," he explained. It's not like the the ice will melt if he spends a couple of minutes within moderate temperature room. Gray studied Juvia's face for a second. "What's wrong with you? You've got bags under your eyes," Gray stated bluntly.

"Ah, Juvia didn't sleep that much last night, but Gray-sama shouldn't worry. It's not the first time that Juvia's lost sleep."

"As long as you don't start drooling in the ice room or start snoring that that flame idiot, I'm not too concerned. But you should get more sleep tonight if you didn't last night."

"Yes, Juvia will do that." Instead her mind, Gray was amplified by about 10x's to make him look kinder and smiling. Juvia was also squealing on the inside for Gray being slightly concerned for her! So good things do happen after bad things, it was reassuring for her to know that. After all it'd happened before. She was blamed for throwing Gray's pants in the pool, which was bad, then he had apologized to the girl and looked, in her eyes, absolutely adorable. See? Bad then good.

"Good morning Levy-chan," Lucy greeted when she walked in, interrupting Levy and Gajeel's conversation, though it was more of a yelling contest with insults. On that note, Gajeel was actually winning.

"Morning Lu-chan!"

"Um...Levy-chan..."

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Levy asked innocently.

"No, it's not that..." Lucy can see it, Levy's anger that's just radiating out from her. What exactly had Gajeel said during their conversation? Levy tilted her head in questioning with that nasty dark aura around her. It was... creepy. Even more so than the time where Juvia had drawn a complete full body picture of Gray in middle school, wearing a speedo... That was just..."Anyways!" Moving on... "I've heard that we're going to start preparing for the school festival today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I heard that's why there's a staff meeting inside the library today."

Fairy Academy's school festival is one of the largest in the distract, the school is completely filled with people whether it's students from other schools, parents, or middle schoolers who are thinking about enrolling in Fairy Academy for their high school days. It's like an entire city parade, the students and staff take it very seriously, but still have fun within the preparations and of course, with the actual fiestival. Especially with the big bonfire and fireworks at the end. Then of course, there's plays and booths that sell foods as well as play games. With all the effort that the students and staff put into it, it takes about 2 weeks to get everything set up.

Of course, classes are postponed for the main part, then afterwards, there are serious cram sessions for the midterms that comes two months after the festival had ended.

"I wonder what we're going to do for our writing class," Lucy wondered. "Neville-sensei said that that he wanted to do a fundraiser to try to get an update in the computer lab this year."

"Oh right, then a food stand or something?"

"Some of the other students were thinking about doing a cafe," Lucy informed. Cafes were fun, they could think of a theme and make their uniforms match that theme in whatever way they want. Plays were good too, they would only have to do one performance and that's it. There aren't that many things that someone wouldn't want to do for a festival.

Even Jellal was getting into the festival mood, despite the fact he has a scowl on his face. Wait... On second thought, that's just his normal face. Whenever it's time for the school festival, he's forced to go socialize with other classmates and actaully help out as a part of his counseling and he always hates doing that. But he normally doesn't have to do anything but help set up, since he's so 'anti-social' and too mean looking for business.

"Settle down! We're going to be deciding what to do for the school festival," Erza announced as Mira was smiling at the board, with options already written down. "Does anyone have any other suggestions besides those that have already been written down?"

On the board were extremely general options; cafe, food stand, play, photo booth, or games. "I've got one! Erza, what about a race?" Natsu suggested enthusiastically.

"Natsu, this is not the sports festival," Erza ruled out immediately. "If there aren't any other suggestions- Fernandez, don't make me regret this." There was already a queasy feeling in her stomach that it wouldn't end up well, but she had to be fair, if he had an idea, then she would let him share it.

"We should also think about doing an art gallery," he started off, professionally. Surprisingly, it was a good idea, there were certainly some artistic people in the room, so why not? Erza was about to approve of it, but he just had to continue. "About sexual desires."

"Rejected," she shouted throwing an eraser at him. "If there are no other ideas," Erza gave Jellal a glare before continuing, "Let's vote from these ideas then go into more specifics on what everyone would like to do." After a few minutes of voting and excited chatter, it was decided that their class would perform a play.

"Oh, then I have an idea for a play we could perform, Erza," Mira cheerfully announced. "How about Cinderella with a bit of a twist to the characters?"

"...What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you read the script. I've already got a hat filled with parts that everyone can do." There was a glint in her eyes, but no one really noticed it. Gajeel, Natsu, and the more 'mature/crazy' students were complaining about how childish the idea of performing Cinderella seemed. Though some like Juvia and Lucy seemed to enjoy the idea the play while there were some like Jellal and Gray who didn't care what the heck was going on as long as it wasn't chaotic. Erza was too busy trying to keep the peace to notice Mira's change in motives.

Strangely enough, when the door slide open, everyone become silent in the presence of the large blond man. "What are you doing here when you're suppose to be in the college division, Laxus?" Erza questioned.

"I've been exempt for the day, you guys are seriously doing Cinderella?"

"That's right," Mira clarified after she passed out all of the slips of paper determining who had what role whether it'd be as an actor or stage hand. "I hope you'll be able to make it for the performance Laxus. I have a feeling that this will be a great play. Here you are, Erza."

"Depends on who the actors are," he stated with a vague interest. After all, the people in this class were crazy, won't that make for a good play?

"Anyone with an 'A' is an actor, 'P' is prop designs, and 'C' is costume makers. People who have 'A' come up so that we can discuss who's going to be what part." When no one came up, she added, "And if someone has an 'A' and if they don't come up, I will get back at you." In the cruelest way possible.

And they all _willingly _came up, but that isn't the best part, it turns out that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, even Mira had an acting role. What a coincidence! But as they say, no such things exist in this world.

"Mira-san, you didn't do anything to rig the raffle right?" Lucy asked with suspicion.

"Oh, what are you talking about Lucy? I couldn't do anything at all. It was completely random." The others began to have suspicious looks as well and Mira thought that it'd be a good time for a small detail that she almost forgot to mention. "By the way, when the festival comes, you only have to be with your partner for the last day of the festival. Of course, during preparations you only have to be together when you're preparing for this class."

"Really?!" So Levy was getting that annoyed with Gajeel...

"Yes, the teachers thought that it would be hard if you had to stick around with each other while making preparations for whatever your electives and clubs," Mira informed with a smile. Sneaky...

"Thank goodness, I don't have to worry about this guy eating all over everything!" Eh... So Lucy's been having problems too. Though some of them seemed happy, Juvia certainly didn't enjoy these conditions since she wasn't able to see her dear Gray-sama as much.

"Anyways, just pick a slip of paper from this hat and that'll decide everyone's parts." Everyone's face paled at the paper that they chose. Well, everyone except Mira's who seemed delighted with her part.

"Mira, save me a seat for that play," Laxus requested from the younger girl as he looked over the high school students' shoulders to see their parts. "It should be... entertaining without a doubt." He was laughing, his tone was just gushing out laughter while his eyes that seemed to look forward to something.

"Of course Laxus! Bring Evergreen, Bixslow, and Fried too, I think I can save enough seats," Mira promised.

"Great, they'll get a laugh outta it." Laxus left with a smug and satisfied smirk. If Laxus is looking forward to this and hasn't even read the script, then it must be interesting.

"Don't you dare come!" Gray/Natsu shouted.

"What? How embarrassing's your part, ice princess?"

"And what about you, what's your part flame brain?!" They showed each other the slip of paper they received and paled even more. Ara, ara, was it really that much of a shock? But if Juvia figures out, then some heads are going to roll. Mira's first, probably.

"Anyways, today we're going to go over the script since I have it with me." Hm... so she was that optimistic. Well, the student council always knows when the festival is a few days in advance, so they can begin preparing events for the students and guests. Including the grand parade which kicks off the entire festival, but they're not too worried about that just yet.

In fact, the elective classes have a tad more to worry about since this was the only time of the year where they could do extra fundraising for things that are a tad out of the school's already prepared budget.

"So what'd you guys want to do this year? What are you interested in doing for a profit towards an improvement in our computer lab and library?" Neville-sensei asked his students. "This is all about you guys, so make sure that you're enjoying yourselves."

"Sensei, why not have a photo booth where people could come and dress up as their favorite characters? We could borrow costumes from the theater club and rent them out," someone suggested. There were several mummers of the fact that it was a good idea and sounded like fun.

"Why not? But you guys have to prepare all the paperwork and ask for the costumes and equipment. If you really need me, then I'll be in the staff room."

"Everyone, think of some characters that we can dress up as. Any book that isn't too mature is good. Then if some people could look around for some cameras that we could use, that'd be great too." Happy chatter began around the classroom. Ah, this is always a scene that seen during the prep time. Happy students with work that they'll actually do.

"We could do some of the character's from picture books, since there's going to be kids there," Lucy suggested to the bluenette.

"That's a good idea! And then there's been a bunch of books that've been turned into movies, so that'll be easier to look for costumes for some characters. We could even style people's hair and get wigs from cosplay shops." As she spoke, she was writing all of her ideas down with such a big smile on her face.

"You're getting really into it, Levy-chan!"

"Yeah, I might as well make the most of these days!" So she's that happy from not being around Gajeel to the point where she's glowing... But he _was _becoming more and more confused with her tutoring and with the last incident, it's only natural that people want some kind of distance after that.

"Levy-chan, you're really getting fired up..." Scary, isn't it? Though, they are working hard on their picture studio; it looks like it'll be a fun experience. Who wouldn't want to dress up as their favorite characters from a book and be silly with pictures to remember the whole experience? Preparations for the creative writing class are going well, hopefully it'll go well for the other students too. Particularly the special skills classes.

Since there aren't many people in the special skills classes, they normally combine all of them into making one great shop that's filled with their own handmade pieces of art. However, since Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel would be working together, it doesn't normally end well. They would end up destroying everything in the end and most of the profits from the art sales would go into funding the repairs.

"So I will emphasis this again, you three over there aren't aren't allowed to fight while the store's selling!" Macao-sensei demanded of the three soon to be men.

"I would, but these two-!"

Macao-sensei sighed. This was going to be way harder than he thought. At times like this, there were only two people who those boys would listen to- The door slammed open and all eyes turned towards that person. Oh look, it's Erza-sama. "Natsu." Her footsteps were loud against the concrete floor. "Gray, Gajeel." The boys twitched as they names were being called. "You three better not make a mess out of this year's festival, or I swear I'll put you through hell, got it?"

She glared at them, causing them to twitch. "Y-Yes ma'am!" My, Erza-sama's scary!

"And if you don't-"

"We will, we definitely will so don't make us go through that again Erza," Gray begged. He definitely didn't want to go through _that _again! Even though it's a funny punishment for those watching.

"Aye sir!"

"We got it Titania, so don't kill us!" Even Gajeel was terrified of _that_.

"I expect you three to act like proper adults. Same with everyone else participating in the school festival, got that?" All the students of the room nodded, hoping not to upset their student council president. They didn't want to die just yet! "Good, then there _should _be nothing to worry about and of course, you'll assure my statement won't you Macao-sensei?"

"O-Of course!" Because he didn't want to see an angry Erza either. Erza nod in approval and went to go check on the other elective classrooms as one of her duties to ensure that there would be no chaos. "So in order not to die, don't make a mess of things! For the next 3 weeks, you guys are going to be making simple projects, of quality, that will mainly be for selling."

"Those who are making ice sculptures, make them pretty small so they're fit in these boxes that are designed to kept the sculptures cold until they get home. However, I'd prefer if you'd put more effort into the ice gallery," Glace-sensei requested.

"Metal shop, if you make something, make it so that won't hurt anyone! I remember what happened last year!" Caluem-sensei announced. "But all students shouldn't forget that there will be an exhibition for all their works, so it'd be nice if you could make something new, it not, just focus on the smaller projects."

"That's it, go crazy, not don't get out of control!" They all set off to work, with determination to make this year's festival even better than last year's. What are they going to make? So interesting~

This year, Natsu decided to do something that he didn't really focus on before; jewelry. He remember that his dad would occasionally make some for his mom when she was still around. His dad told him that when Natsu's able to make beautiful, bright glass jewelry, then he should give it to a person that he cares about the most. So it'll be for him to get a little but of practice now, in hopes that he'll be able to find that luster that he's been searching for.

Besides, how hard can making jewelry be? The shapes aren't difficult to cut out with someone of Natsu's skill, so it'll be the settings and chains that'll be hardest of this project. With the scraps of glass that he had from his previous projects, it should be easy. Then he could focus on his artwork for the exhibit.

When he saw a pretty yellow piece of glass that had swirls on it to give it a unique texture, he had a strange expression on his face. It was from the time where he tried to create a 3-D sun. He carefully put that piece down, with an image coming into his head of what to make of it. It would suit her well and maybe that will have the luster that he's looking for.

"Yosh, I'm getting fired up!" Looks like there's going to be some interesting things in that shop this year. Gajeel and Gray would agree as well. The embers flickered in the fireplace near him. Natsu got a great idea as he looked at the pieces of glass that he already possessed. He should put all that he has into this project. After all, his father had put everything into his art, no matter how small it was. And Natsu would do the same. "Hey Gajeel, make a couple of settings!"

"What was that flame brain? I've got my own work to do!"

"What, cheapskate? You still owe me for what happened during that fight with those Oracion Seis bastards kicking your butt before I showed up!" Natsu, that's not how you request stuff from people. "Just make a couple of pendent settings and I'll leave you alone, it's not like you're doing anything right now!"

"I _am _doing stuff right now! I'm thinking up stuff to make!"

"So technically you're not doing anything."

"Why you-"

"You're such an unthankful person."

"I already paid ya back for that! You're a greedy bastard, Salamander!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did you idiot!" Actually, Gajeel did pay back that debt. With that time that Lucy and Levy were in trouble with some strange smelling people from Grimore Academy. Then again, Natsu never knew about that, so it doesn't really count.

"Shut up already! I could hear you two all the way in the ice room!" Gray announced as he slammed the door open... with no clothes on.

"Put on some clothes you pervert," Gajeel and Natsu demanded in unison. "Don't copy me!"

"When did that happen!" About two minutes ago, Gray. Pay attention to things. *Crash!* Ah, Erza's going to get angry again.

"What are you three doing!"

* * *

"Erza, thanks for your hard work," Mira greeted as Erza came back from punishing Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel for breaking a table in the glass making class. They really should know better at this point to not start fights with each other when Erza's in school.

"I've done nothing of importance yet, there's still a lot that needs to be done,"she stated, sitting down. "Max, how are the preparations for the parade going?"

"Let's see... we've already decided that the parade will be going by class year, from A-E from last week's meeting. Some people already came in earlier to ask if they could have equipment to create floats and banners," Max reported.

"Tell them that there's materials for that in the gym. Make sure that each class representative comes within the next few days on what they're planning to do for the parade, we need to approve of everything beforehand or they will not be allowed to participate. Laki, for the talent show, has anyone signed up yet?"

"Yes, quite a few people," Laki said, looking through the list. "Bisca and Alzack said that they wanted to perform a gun show for a few minutes, but I told them that they needed to wait until I got an answer from you."

"If they're planning on using actual bullets, they aren't allowed to participate," Erza stated firmly. Even if they were her friends, there would be problems if they performed with guns. "If they're using water guns, or something that isn't using actual bullets, then it'll be fine, but we need check it beforehand and make sure that it's locked up before the actual talent show."

"Understood. The other acts seem harmless and the Light Music Club wants to perform an entire show afterwards."

"Tell them to talk to me and I will schedule something in the auditorium a week before. Has the choir club and the theater club decided on how long their performances will be for this year?"

"No, I was just about to check on them. I'll be back with the information."

"Thank you, Laki. Mira, where's Evergreen? I need to talk to her about some things."

"She said that she needed to be at the modeling club all this week, so she can't make it to any of the meetings," Mira informed her. Ah, the Vice-President is still angry about not being the student council president? You'd think that someone would get rid of a grudge after holding it for about 3 years, but apparently that's wrong.

"Urgh... I swear, we need a different Vice-President," Erza muttered while looking at some forms. "A lot of clubs have been wanting to do performances... but how are we going to fit this all into the schedule?" Erza looked around the room. "Where's Faye-sensei?"

"She said that she had to organize a couple of things, so it'll be a while before she comes."

"I see. I'll be back in an hour. I have to find out what everyone in the fencing club wants to do. If you have time, figure out the schedule for the patrol duties please," Erza requested. "Max, you look over the budget to estimate how much we can afford to spend on each club and class. That'll include the material fees for the displays at the parade as well. Don't forget to include bonfire and fireworks for the after party festival."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get them done as soon as I can."

Erza took some of the papers with her and went to the fencing club. It must to hard to be in the student council and a club... Evergreen normally skips out on the council meetings, unless she feels like going, but Erza always goes to everything and gets everything done to be practically perfect, how is it not tiring for her?

"Erza-buchou! You finally made it!"

"I apologize for being late, I was dealing with a few things concerning the festival."

"No, no it's fine. We know how busy you are Erza-buchou. We had already thought of ideas on what to do. The majority want to do a lolita style cafe where we make the costumes ourselves to earn money for new swords and uniforms. How is it?"

"I like the idea. The concept is good, but we need a plan to back it up. There should be about 2 different types of uniforms for each gender. The decorations and tables as well as the menu also need to be though of as soon as possible."

"Then let's make a western style menu and bake cakes the day before the festival and during it as well," an underclassman suggested. "Lilith and I could go research about which kinds are popular." Erza nod in approval. If she went, she'll only choose the strawberry cakes, not that the decison would be bad, but who knows how many other people like strawberry cake? And if they didn't, something was wrong with them!

"As for the other preparations, take note that there should be a specific set out, and we need to reserve a space if we want to put it in the gym or in one of the empty classrooms." Erza continued to explain the things that needed to be done, with everyone listening to her. Who wouldn't listen when she's a respectful and strong person?

In the end, most of the actually paperwork and ordering will be the duty of the captain, aka Erza, while the more physical work of decorating, baking, and creating the costumes will be the duties of the other members of the fencing club.

"Erza-buchou, are you sure that you can handle all of that?" the vice-captain, Rei, asked. "You've got other stuff to work on too, right? Don't overdo it."

"I've been doing this a lot, so it'll be easy," she reassured him. "Anyways, about the costumes, someone should really look up some easy patterns to sew up so we can save some money on not having to rent out the clothes."

It's amazing that she could work so much, yet be able to calmly interpret it all. Some would think that she wouldn't have turned out this way, they thought that she was going to be a weak girl who always needed to be protected just like how she was when she was little, but they were utterly wrong. About her outer facade, of course.

No, Erza was able to harden herself, she was able to grow in strength, but no matter what, she couldn't let the past remain the way it is suppose to be; as the past and simply that. There always seem to be nightmares that occurred, not leaving her alone for comfort. Perhaps that's why she takes on so much work, so that she can forget. But no matter how much the brain overworked, no matter how tired the body becomes, her soul remembers that day of blood and it wails out in pain.

She cannot forget the past, that would be insulting to those people, but she cannot remain this way, or she'll end up broken and oppressed by the past. So then what can this strong yet weak child do when she needs to move forward? She can't remain this way or she won't be able to take it and she can't rely on _him _like she planned to all those years ago. Not after he changed so much into a person that she no longer knows.

Before, he was just... bright and enjoyable to be with. He would always used to make the best of events like this, but now he's not even trying to enjoy this even that comes once in a year. Just look at him now, he looks bored out of his mind while others are so excited with only the first day of preparations.

"Come on guys, it's the school festival! You have to want to do something!" Faye-sensei said to try to convince the teens in front of her to be happy. "Is there really nothing you guys are excited for?"

"Eat takoyaki and cotton candy until I barf," Meredy stated, cheerfully. "After all, it's not like we really do anything with our classes. Jelly may be an actor in a play, but Ul and I don't need to do anything since our classes excluded us. I'm sure it's the same with all the other's of us too."

"That's why I want to know if you guys will actually _want_ to do something. You're all talented and amazing, and you're making me sound like some preppy teacher who's all about world peace."

"You _are _a preppy teacher," another student mentioned while chugging a couple bottles of vodka.

"Not the point Issac-kun, and there is another bottle in the second cupboard on your left." He gave her a nod of thanks and proceeded to the cupboard. "But since most of you are doing nothing, why not do something?"

"What's the point? If we did anything, no one would bother coming and we'd be stuck in weird costumes for like 5 days, doing nothing when we could be pigging out on festival food. Even that sounds like more fun than doing work," Ultear stated. "Issac, get me the beer that's on your right."

"Why?"

"Who lost that last drinking contest and who helped you when you were drunk silly during science when she could have been taking pictures of you acting like you were George Clooney?" The boy threw the can at her who took a long sip from it. "You've got great taste in beer, sensei. No wonder Cana cleans you out every month."

"Glad to know, Ultear-chan. Anyways!" Looks like she's still focused on the idea on getting them to do something. "It's not like I'm going to have you guys try to make a food stand or something. I thought it'd be good to show other people your art."

The window slammed open and everyone turned their attention to the silent blue haired teen who was smoking a fancy, specially reserved cigar. "That's a stupid idea, Faye-sensei. Unbelievably stupid."

"Jelly, you picked the lock again?" Meredy questioned. Jellal gave the girl her favorite whiskey chocolates and she was silenced.

"Look sensei, you know that no one would look at anything _we _would make, even if it is good." The boy's words are true. Everyone wants to stay away from them, because they have problems, because they're 'bad' people. They fail to realize that those so called 'delinquents' are normal people as well with their own issues. And with Jellal's words, they be even less unlikely to participate because he was, in a sense, their leader.

"Fine, I'll respect your decisions-"

"Tha-"

"After this one time."

"You're not respecting our decisions at all," he stated with a puff of smoke coming from his mouth.

"If you are all recognized by other school districts, then why can't you be recognized in your own school? Even if it's not under your real name."

Jellal sighed, knowing she wasn't going to stop. The stubbornness reminded him of Erza when she was younger and wanted that slice of strawberry cake. He exhaled and struck a deal. "Fine, we'll do something."

Ultear gasped among others who were in shock. "Jellal!" It wasn't like him to _agree _to do something!

"But if we do, you let us into the bar room for a week, excused from classes." The bar room was like the name implied, like a bar. It was filled with things only adults would like; fancy alcohol and cigars, soft cushions and plasma TVs, cards with poker chips; it was like a Las Vegas in a room, but without the sex.

Faye-sensei tapped her foot and was debating in her mind what she should do. No matter what, they shouldn't miss that many days of school, the other staff members will get angry at her, but she didn't really have a problem opening the room up to their use. "2 days."

"5."

"2."

"6."

"3."

"4."

"Fine, 4 days. But I want you guys to actually try. The room on the right in open and filled with art supplies and editing computers. Do not take any alcohol or any smoking items in there, Reedus-sensei likes going in there and if he finds out that people were drinking or smoking in there, he's not going to be happy."

Ultear grimaced. She didn't want to do this, but- "Then you're going to supply us with everything, Faye-sensei?"

"Yes, I'll take care all the the material needs. Do you want to an ice sculpture or something?"

"No, I would like some clock parts." In the end, that girl really does hate ice. No wonder she always drinks her beer warm.

"I'll have them ready for you by tomorrow. As long as you guys finish by next week, I don't care what you do for the other part of the time." Jellal sighed and walked out, throwing the cigar in the trash. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he stated simply. The sooner he got done with that little project, the sooner he could relax, but he had no ideas. He wasn't in an artistic mood. He could do something simple and half hearted, but she'll figure out of the difference, since she's seen his best works before. As he opened the door to the roof, he grimaced at the bright sky. "It's too bright..."

Even from the roof, he can hear a lot of things. He can see people getting excited. It's all so useless though... When everything ends, it'll be sad, so what's the point of having events like these at all? It's just a hassle. In the distance there was a scarlet haired girl who was talking to another member of the student council. Wasn't it a hassle even more so for her as well? It didn't make sense to put so much effort into something that will end, that could turn out terribly, that could be a big waste of time...But since when have humans made sense? When has anything ever made sense?

If things made sense, then those people would hate him much more than they do, especially since they had such a logical reason to. If they did hate him, then why is it that they still financially support him? Human emotion make absolutely zero sense.

"...You liked them too, didn't you?" The question lingered as the boy closed his eyes in sad remembrance. Yes, _that person _likes these types of events very much... Perhaps they'll both be able to be at another festival again in the future.

* * *

"So what'd girls wanna do for this year's festival?" Aquarius-sensei asked the swim team. Normally, they would have a booth where people could catch fish, since it was popular with kids, but year after year after year, it gets kind of boring. There has to be something that's even more exciting than a fishing booth.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could do a performance? Like those people who dance in the water at the water park," Bisca suggested.

"That's a great idea; we could have really cute swimsuits to go with the performance and it'll be a lot more fun than doing a fish booth!"

Juvia sulked in her mind a little while the other girls praised the idea. It's not like she hated it, but she preferred doing the fish booth. Besides, the whole swim dancing thing was a little weird even if it did mean that she could have more time to go around the festival and watch Gray-sama than if they were doing a booth. "Then Juvia-san can be the star of it!"

Eh?!

"That's right, Juvia's the best swimmer out of all of us, so she'd be perfect as the main!"

She couldn't do that role! "That's not really true, Juvia is just normal," she protested. You see, Juvia doesn't like to be the star of anything. She'll take on a supporting role if she absolutely needs to, but there is no way will she voluntarily be the protagonist. Especially after she had that huge blow to her self confidence with that 'chat' with those girls from her old school. "Wouldn't it be better if someone else was the main? After all, Juvia has to help out with her class play, so..."

Aquarius-sensei, being the person that she is, noticed Juvia's uneasiness and remembered something. "Then you won't have to participate."

"Aquarius-sensei!"

"For next month's swim meet, I want this team to be among the top 3, but it'd be good if we could get 1st. Juvia won't need to participate because I want her to focus on practicing for the swim meet, but as for the rest of you, this swim dancing will be good for conditioning that Juvia doesn't need."

The girls muttered in faint agreement. There's no reason to upset Aquarius-sensei with her decisions or else, it's the extreme regime for a month which consisted of at least 10,000 strokes a day of every swimming style known to man. She made a student do it after 'flirting' with Scorpio-sensei and she wasn't even on the swim team!

As the rest of the girls began to excitedly talk about their dancing, Aquarius-sensei and Juvia went off to the side to have their own little chat. "Thank you for helping Juvia, Aquarius-sensei."

"Hmph, I expect you to be able to set an even better record than before for next month," she stated. "Are you sure that you don't want to participate in this? You'd really be perfect for it."

"Juvia is sure... After all, Juvia still doesn't feel comfortable around the other teammates." Even though they've been together for over a year, she's still hesitating to create bonds with them. That isn't suppose to happen. "Don't worry sensei, Juvia will practice to place at the very top in the next swim meet."

"If you're sure about your decision, then you're allowed to use the other pool for swim practice and help out with the costumes since you're good at sewing." And making Gray-sama dolls in various forms such as; half naked Gray-sama, sleepy Gray-sama, normal Gray-sama, laughing Gray-sama, and of course, happy Gray-sama. Sewing was just something that Juvia did to calm her nerves, like when she made Teru Bozu dolls when she was younger.

"Thank you very much, Sensei. Juvia is sorry for causing trouble."

"Just make sure you set that new record."

"Yes! "Well, it looks like it's going to be a fun school festival for this year. Maybe some interesting things will happen on the way...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm kind of low on energy from this chapter, so the next chapter might not appear until next month. Thanks for all your support for this story so far. By the way, none of the characters are too OOC are they?  
**


	7. Preparations II

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I was really happy when I read them.  
**

**And as a reply to the 'Guest'-san who reviewed on the 22nd, Wendy has actually been referenced to in a previous chapter, and I'm pretty sure that she will eventually show up in this story, but it might be a while. And I'm sure that you can write like this, you just need some practice and a really good critic-person.**

**'Guest'-san who reviewed on the 30th, I'm glad that you love the story so far. I hope that you can continue to support this story. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Mira-san, what is with this play?" Lucy questioned her 'beloved role model' as there was a thick packet in her hands. It was the version of Cinderella that they would all be performing. It's quite a piece, really, no words can possibly describe this... The looks on the actors' faces are enough.

"I spent all last night finishing it up, isn't it wonderful?"

Gray tried to say something about it, but his sentence ended up being something like; "It's...um...well..." See? No words to describe it.

"It's a piece of crap," Jellal stated bluntly with Gajeel nodding his head in agreement. Mira smiled brightly for one moment then was crying in her hands the next moment, speaking nonsense about how hard she tried to make the script for everyone to be happy and other things like that.

"You idiots! Show some appreciation for the effort that Mira put into writing this!"

Though, Mira could care less about what they thought about it. True, it would be nice if they enjoyed it, but she wrote it more as an opportunity to get them to get along again. There is the potential problem that they could all quit and not want to perform the play, then she would have to think of another thing. For now...

"No Erza, it's okay..." Mira told her as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. "It really wasn't that much, just most of my sleep for last 2 nights. We could always find another play to perform...maybe something that isn't the most inspiring fairy tail of my childhood!" When it really wasn't, but anything to make Erza more supportive of the plot.

"I agree with her second to last statement."

"You're still performing this play. _All of you are!_"

"Yes, ma'am!"

And so it begins. One of the previous years, in middle school, there was this one time where this group, minus Jellal, was performing a play. But it ended up being a complete yet amusing disaster. Lucy's costume got ripped in half while Gray wasn't wearing any clothes, Juvia was angry because she thought that Gray was staring at Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel ended up destroying the entire stage, Erza forgot almost all her lines and got stage fright, and Levy was trying to calm everyone down, but ended up getting tossed into the crowd of laughing people. Rather disastrous, no? But it was an extremely enjoyable show. There wasn't a single bad comment about it.

This year has the potential to be even more destructive not only because Jellal was here, but because they were performing one of _Mira's _plays. Last time, they were only doing a typical princess story that had a couple of dragons in it with a prince charming to save her and that messed up terribly. Maybe-

*Crash!*

Never mind...

"What'd you say, Salamander?" Gajeel asked angrily, sticking his head out in an attempt to intimidate the pink haired boy.

"What'd _you _say, scrap metal?" Natsu questioned right back, bumping heads with Gajeel. Though they argue about 86% of the time, this argument was... "Whaddaya mean that the Fairy Godmother doesn't beat up the stepsisters and evil dad? That's how the story goes, scrap metal!"

...Rather idiotic to say the least.

"What are you talking about you idiot! The Godfather didn't beat anyone up and it was the evil stepmom and the evil stepsisters, get the story right already!" No, that's not right either Gajeel... How were they read Cinderella as children? Most elementary schools and preschools tell it like how it was written with the normal evil stepsisters and evil stepmother.

"No, that's way off!"

"No you mean that the one that you said was way off!"

"No your's is!" And round and round it goes. Who will stop them this time?

"What are you talking about? That isn't how Cinderella goes at all!" Oh, so it was both Levy and Lucy. Well, that's to be expected from the two book lovers.

"That's right you idiots. How stupid can you get?"

"Gray-sama, your clothes are are off again," Juvia whispered to the boy. But Gajeel and Natsu, due to their amazing hearing, heard Juvia's words. And well... Gray was only in his underpants, so... yeah...

"Stay out of this underwear pervert!" they shouted in unison. They butted head again, from annoyance. "Stop copying me!" Right in sync. They punched each other at the same time too.

"That's enough! We're going to start practicing now! Start by memorizing the script," Erza commanded while hitting them both on the head.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Even though Erza said that, why are you practicing with me Natsu?" Lucy asked irritated. She wanted to practice with Levy!

"Because I don't wanna practice with ice pick." But he'll have to eventually! "Come on Luigi, I don't want Erza to yell at me again when she's in her demon mode." Then you shouldn't have gotten her angry earlier, Natsu. "Help me out," Natsu requested. "I promise that I'll try to not say anything stupid.

"Don't let her hear that...," Lucy mumbled out. "Fine, as long as you take this seriously, I'll practice with you, but you owe me strawberry milk later and stop calling me Luigi!"

Natsu smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

Lucy got a little pink in her cheeks. "Let's just practice..." Aren't girls cute when they're shy? Lucy cleared her throat and asked, " So what part are you?" Natsu muttered something out, but Lucy couldn't hear. "Sorry, what'd you say?" He mumbled again. "Natsu, you know we can't practice if I don't know what part you have!"

"...The prince."

"Really?! You got the part of the prince?!"

Natsu grumbled. "It's not like I wanted that part, I'd rather be the evil demon guy, at least I would be able to break something!" Then he'll get in trouble with others again. "What's your part anyways?"

"One of the stepsisters. Um... so since you're the prince, shouldn't we start with your parts since you'll probably forget them a lot."

"I would not!" he protested with a 'pfft'. "That's ice prick's thing, I never forget anything."

Lucy gave him that 'oh really?' look. "Hey Natsu, when you first met me, do you remember what you called me right after I told you my name?"

He instantly answered, "Luigi! See? I've got a great memory." Lucy shook her head in hopelessness, muttering something to herself. Natsu blinked, clueless to her mood. "What?"

Lucy gave out a large sigh. "You're hopeless, you know that right? Anyways, why not start at the middle of the play, since those lines are harder to remember?" Natsu nodded in agreement, trying not to get the girl even more upset. He had enough of talking with demon-like people today. "Okay then... Um, 'Oh prince, won't you dance with me tonight?'"

"'Not even the hair on my chinny chin chin would make me want to dance with you-' "

"Wait a second, what kind of line is that? That's from the 3 Little Pigs, not from Cinderella!" she criticized immediately. Yet, it's still a fitting line.

"Huh? But that's what's written. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really are hopeless, Natsu," the blond commented. "Let's go again from the beginning and read the right lines this time." Natsu grumbled, Lucy scold him, but not like before. It looks like they're purposely trying to avoid landmines. True, it's better than the two of them arguing, or not talking like before, but... somehow it seems a little too forced.

It's good that they're not arguing the way that they were on the first day, but this situation isn't necessarily ideal either. If they don't talk to each other about those things, then won't they end up becoming what they used to be? Whose view is truth? What is the reality behind the knife for those two?

"Natsu, that's the wrong line again!"

"What are you talking about Luce? That's what's written!"

"No, that line doesn't have anything to do with a puppet! Read it properly!" Well, deal with one thing before the next. A puppet in a Cinderella story... Lucy has a lot of work ahead of her if she wants to get Natsu ready in time for the festival.

Note: Natsu said, 'I do not wish to find a magical puppet to control me', when the actual line was 'I don't want to find a woman who would use me only for money and power'. Looks like Natsu paraphrased a little.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang and she took a break from yelling at Natsu. Natsu was grumbling to himself. He was reading the lines properly... probably. "But Father, there are things that- ... Yes, I know, I know, but... Of course I understand. Yes..." She shut the phone and gathered her things. "My dad wants me home, so I can't practice with you anymore for today."

"I'll tell the teachers for you." Lucy gave a nod of relief and thanks before rushing out. It must be hard to be the daughter of the Heartfilia Concern. But Lucy was lucky in more ways than one, is what Natsu thought. After all, she could always try to patch the holes in her relationship, but with Natsu and his dad... It's harder. After all, it's been about 4 years, since the last time he's seen him.

"I'm going to practice with someone else Juvia, no it's not Lucy!" If Gray doesn't say that, then one of Juvia's 'love rivals' might accidentally disappear. Then it gets really messy with all the missing people reports and the search parties."What's wrong with you?"

"Luce left. Oh right, Gray you pretend to be Lucy for a while!"

"How the heck do you come to that solution slanty eyes!"

"What? I thought it was a good idea!"

"How is that a good idea?!" Well, it's better than if they both recite their lines together. They'll get into an extremely akward situation if they did and Juvia will get jealous.

Speaking of Juvia, she seems a bit depressed since her dear Gray-sama doesn't want to practice with her anymore. Juvia sighed. As long as Gray-sama and Lucy or Erza were playing Cinderella and the prince, she was fine. It's not like she wanted to lead role anyways.

"Juvia! Do you mind if we practice together?"

"Eh?" It wasn't like Juvia disliked Levy or anything, but Juvia felt guilty being around her.

"Gajeel kind of ditched me and it's always easier to practice with someone else than by yourself," Levy explained. "Unless you don't want to practice together?"

"No... Juvia is just sorry that Levy-san has to deal with Gajeel-kun's manners. No matter what Juvia does, Gajeel-kun doesn't change at all."

Levy smiled a little, glad to know that someone else understood her pain. "It's okay, he must have always been like that when he was younger."

"Oh yes! Juvia can't remember a time where Gajeel-kun wasn't so impolite. Metalicana-san had influenced Gajeel-kun a lot when he was younger." Juvia looked like she was enjoying herself a little, despite the fact that it was at Gajeel's cost. Well, he owes her just this one humiliation for all the times he's humiliated her in the past.

"'Metalicana-san'? Who's that?"

"Gajeel-kun's father-san. Their personalities are very similar." It's strange that Juvia can talk to Levy like that Normally, she only thinks of other girls as her love rivals, but that shouldn't be much of a problem with Levy since the smaller bluenette didn't seem all that interested in Gray.

"You know a lot about Gajeel don't you Juvia?"

"Of course, Juvia has been with Gajeel-kun since middle school."

"You sound like you know a lot of interesting stories about Gajeel, Juvia can you tell me any?"

"Let's see... Juvia only knows stories about how Gajeel-kun often beat up all the underclassmen and students from other schools..." Juvia mumbled out in thought. "Which kind does Levy-san want to hear?"

"On second thought, I'd good...Ah! It's already this late? Sorry Juvia, I've got to go to my creative writing class, we'll practice together tomorrow!" Before Juvia could even say a syllable, the petite bluenette was already out the door.

Juvia sighed and went to a quieter place. It's not like she needed to be anywhere. They still haven't finished the entire routine for the water dance they were going to put on, let on decide what kind of costumes they were going to wear, so it's okay if she's a hour late. "Where should Juvia go?"

Everywhere seems so busy, everyone looks like they have something to do. It feels kind of lonely. A faint sliver of music slithered into her ears. Was that the theater club? Juvia headed in the direction of the music, as though it was calling out to her.

It stopped abruptly and a girl's voice could be heard. "Ultear, turn off the flash!"

"Wait, okay, the flash is off." The music began again and Juvia popped her head in the theater. There was a pretty girl on the stage with ballet shoes on her feet and... jeans? Her pink hair was long and flowing, her movements weren't necessarily those of a traditional ballet dancer's, there was hip-hop to it and a touch of jazz. She was graceful, yet firm with every step.

"Ah..." The girl's eyes met with Juvia's and instantly, Juvia felt afraid. "Did you watch me dance?"

"Um... Juvia apologizes-"

"Why?" she questioned as she walked down from the stage gracefully. "I like it when people watch me dance. Hey what's your name? My name's Meredy!"

Juvia cringed back a little from the twinge of fear she felt. "C-Could you be in the dance club?"

Meredy laughted. "No, they're all too stuck up for me, this is for something for the cultural festival though. Ultear, did you get any good pictures?"

"Yep, don't worry. Your project's basically done. You just need to print them out," Ultear stated, as she looked through the camera. As Meredy shouted in joyful triumph, Ultear recognized who Juvia was. "Aren't you the swim captain of the girls' varsity?" Juvia hesitantly nodded. "And haven't you been hanging around Gray lately?"

"Um... It's only because it's a punishment."

"Oh, we know about that. Jellal's been smoking more often just because of being around Erza for too long." 'Jelly'? Now that she thinks about it, Juvia's seen those two around Jellal once in a while. Ultear smirked. "And it looks like Fullbuster's been busy lately. Tell me how are you two?"

"Um...Juvia needs to go now...so good day!" She quickly ran out of the theater; that was awkward! How did that girl know about Gray-sama to begin with? Was she a love rival?!

"I have no idea what's going on through your mind, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a love rival or that Fullbuster boy," Aquarius-sensei mentioned as soon as she let the other girls for a 15 minute break from practicing.

"Juvia is worried... Sensei, how do you find the difference between a love rival and a girl that's a friend?"

"I don't, when I was your age, I considered all girls my love rivals. Never ever think that a girl is just a friend to the guy you like or you will lose the love that you've been fighting for, got it?" Aquarius-sensei advised.

"Juvia understands, Sensei!" ...Well, now its known where Juvia discovered the concept of love rivals to her current extent of 'every single girl who's around him is a love rival'. Aquarius-sensei, what exactly did you do to those girls?

On another hand, Juvia's dear partner seems to be in need of some advice as well. "Damn it, still not good enough!" Ara, ara, even though it's suppose to be a simpler ice statue, it's quite difficult to get the swan's wings exactly right and the water was no easier. No matter what, he messes up on the wings, and when he doesn't mess up on the wings, he messes up on the water surrounding it.

Maybe it would be better if he went to go see Juvia... but wouldn't she be busy herself with the festival preparations for the swim team. He could always try to do what she suggested and fee; for the waves like she does, but Gray doesn't particularly enjoy being in the water. Or it's more like he feared going into the abyss of any kind of pool of water.

That's how Ur become like that and it was entirely his fault, is what he thought. She fell into that cold sea and hasn't waken up to warmth yet.

"Hey Fullbuster! Where the hell is Salamander?! He owes me one for covering my entire freakin' workshop in tabasco sauce!" Wow, Natsu has that much tabasco sauce? Where does he get so much, it's like he orders a lifetime supply every time he gets some.

"How should I know?"

"And where are your clothes?!"

"Well it's not like anyone was going to be in here!" So this time he stripped on purpose? Looks like it's the same old Gray, probably..

"Oh, so Juvia's not here either? That's good, cause every time you do something weird, she starts getting all emotional and cries to me about it." Gray blinked in confusion. That's what happens? In Gray's rather dense perspective, he really can't tell when Juvia's hurt or not since she tries to keep the same expression. "And keep your clothes on, I don't wanna know what goes on in here."

"What are you thinking! _Nothing_ happens!" Aw, he's shy, how cute. But that's only at times like this. It's amazing how a person can change just because of the environment they're in. Within this icy room, he is himself and one with the cold, however in the water, even when it's cold, he's completely different. The last time he was near water, some bad memories dredged up and he forced himself out of there. Perhaps it's trauma that he's become like that, or maybe it's guilt. Time can only tell what his fear truly is and where it lies.

Speaking of time, she seems to be enjoying herself. "Jelly, just look at these pictures, which one should we enlarge?" Ultear asked as she was showing him all the pictures she took of Meredy dancing earlier.

"That one where she's dancing," he stated, looking at the pictures along with her. It's really amazing that she has such a soft spot for Meredy despite being able to kick anyone's ass when theyt annoy her for even 10 seconds.

"Jelly be serious, this is for her art thing that Faye-sensei's making us do." Ultear grabbed his eyelid and pulled on it so that his head would move closer towards the camera. "Look, which looks the best?"

"Stop pulling on my eyelid." She let go, it snapped back and Jellal rubbed his eye. "Go with the one where she's transitioning in between her dance styles."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea, do then it'd be this one! What do you think Meredy?"

"Ah, I like this one! Jelly's got some good sense sometimes," Meredy commented happily. The hardest parts of her project were basically done.

"What do you mean by 'sometimes'?" He groaned and picked up another cigarette. Jellal still has to figure out what he's doing for his project too. Ah, this is annoying. What was the point in an art display anyways? The manga club, the art students, and the special skills students did stuff like that every year. So why did they, the 'no-good' students have to as well?

"Where are you going?"

"Out," he replied as he walked out. Why were they so excited about this? Jellal seems to be in a bad mood after morning practice. Even though his lines are so simple and short, why the heck he have to have _pronunciation lessons_? That stubborn Kaichou... "It's annoying..."

"What did you say?!" Jellal turned his head and realized that he was in front of the student council office. No wonder he heard Erza, but wait, did she hear him? "Why are the light music club and the theater club fighting? I thought Evergreen was suppose to handle that!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where she went!" Well, that's an area that's best left unexplored for now. Jellal walked away.

Before she wasn't as strict as this. It's strange. She's Erza, but she's an Erza that Jellal doesn't know. Ever since he's returned, she's not the same Erza, he's figured that out. She's not that little Erza that he knew, that he always protected when they were kids. But isn't it hypocritical? He didn't want her to change, yet he's the one who changed the most. Now he's lost his right to protect her. After all wouldn't _that person _prefer to protect her? That person would do a much better job than Jellal could, that's what he thinks. It's strange that after all this time he still hasn't seen him. They were pure, he was corrupted.

Maybe he should do a drawing with black and white. No wait, that's a little boring, but black and white will work nicely with all the other colors. Maybe by the time he's finished, he'll even surprise himself.

* * *

Knocking was heard and a calm voice said, "The door is open." Natsu walked in and plopped himself down on the soft couch that was on one of the corners of the room. "Oh Natsu-kun. It's been a while. I heard that you were making glass jewelry this year and your project is still not completely finalized in designs yet."

"Yeah, but it should be an awesome display, way better than ice pick's. And Lucy said that she's leaving early due to family issues."

"Okay, I'll take account of that and make sure that I come and see your project for the gallery. I can't wait to see what you've thought up this year."

"And Sensei?" She looked up right when she realized that Natsu's tone wasn't as perky as it was previous seconds ago. "Have you found anything out yet? You know about..."

Faye-sensei sighed. "I'm sorry Natsu. I did find a new lead, but I still haven't found Mr. Dragoneel yet."

"Can't I go search with them? I'm good at looking for things," Natsu stated. Is what he said but he lost a fish once. You know, he tried to look for his father all on his own before; he ran everywhere, to any town that he remember going with that person to. He ran and screamed, if Lucy and the others didn't stop him, he would have probably searched the entire country on foot.

"No, there are things that you need to do. Like your class play and your exams that are coming up after the festival. During the break, you'll be allowed to join as long as you pass your exams."

Natsu smiled. "All right!"

"Work hard, okay? Here's a curry bun," Natsu caught the delicious looking food "I'll make sure to come see you at your play. Mirajane-chan told me that you were the prince!"

"Oh! If you're coming you can take pictures of ice brain, it'll be great!"

"I'll make sure to take plenty of pictures then. So who's Cinderella, 'prince'?" Natsu gulped down a particularly large bite of the curry bun and ran off saying that he needed to do work. "Well then... Who's Cinderella, Mirajane-chan?"

"Well, Faye-sensei you just have to wait and find out. Here's the reports on the progress of the talent show," Mira said, stepping into the room, handing Faye-sensei the papers.

"Thank you. I hope that everything goes well with your plan. How are those couples of your's progressing?"

"For now, the conditions that they're in are good enough. Please make sure to overlook all the acts for the talent show, though that might be no be necessary since Erza made sure to go through everything at least 3 times."

"I see. Tell Erza-chan thanks for her hard work. I'm looking forward to the events that will happen this year, especially the ones that you have a part of Mirajane-chan."

"It should be up to your expectations, sensei. Please excuse me." And as her plan is in process, the scheme of another is just beginning, as it should.

* * *

"Well, maybe if you bothered to call back once in a while, I wouldn't have to call so much!" The phone slammed down in anger. She sniffed a little. She shouldn't have yelled at him. He was busy working hard, but it doesn't help if he hasn't even come to see her in 7 months! There's only one way to make sure that he comes back soon.

"Master Mavis? Are you in?" Makarov walked in and saw a desk filled with papers that weren't filled out and an open window. Oh shit, now he has to do all the paperwork. "Master Mavis, why do you do this every year?!"


	8. Preparations III

**Thank you all so much for your support in the previous chapters. This story has finally gotten above 1000 views, so thank you very much for reading it. Also, in case you guys don't know, I have a small collection of one-shots that are side stories to Step Foward, if you have the time read it, it's called Innocence&Corruption. I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Ugh… How am I going to do this?" Gray asked himself as he looked at his attempt of the swan ice sculpture. Normally it wouldn't be this hard, but with the whole feel of the waves, it was harder than necessary. Even though he has a sketch drawn out, it's still useless to try to crave it out into a piece of ice.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Glace-sensei asked as he walked into the room. "At this point you would be done with your sculpture for the gallery, but I heard that you weren't even halfway through. Have you been slacking off? I've heard about your part in that play that you're performing, could it be that you-"

"No. it doesn't have anything to do with that! And who the heck told you!" Ugh… Why did he have to get _that part! _Any other character would have been better and yet-

"Hm? If that's not it then what's wrong? Don't tell me it has something to do with Ur again." Glace-sensei and her were old classmates in the same ice crafting course, so he knows about Gray's situation to a certain extent.

"Not... really…" At least, he didn't think that this was something that much related to her. "No, I just can't get the feeling of this sculpture down that well."

"You're going to make that swan flapping up its wings from the water?" Glace-sensei asked as he looked at the drawing that Gray had out. True, he did approve of it, but…"Shouldn't something like this be simple for you? After all you made that huge prison with the lion in it for that one contest didn't you?"

"No, I didn't make the lion, someone else did…" It's been a while since he's seen that person, since that ice sculpting contest. Would he come to the festival this year? Or would he refuse to talk to him?

"But your skills are still very good. Yet how is it that you're having problems with a simple swan?"

"The feeling of the water's weird. Whenever I make the water surrounding the swan, it never looks right," Gray admitted. It always looks like…a glacier with sharp angles instead of a more curved water looking substance. "How would you sculpt this kind of water?"

The teacher's ice colored eyes observe the boy in front of him. "Gray, you're in the advanced class for a reason." In other words, he needs to figure out himself, but a hint should be fine. "But if I was you, then I would go observe the nature of water and experience it for myself. I believe that you have a friend on the swim team don't you? While don't you go observe their practice?"

"I guess." It wouldn't be so bad to just watch the practice. So off he went, occasionally hearing the bustle and excitement seething out of the students and the classrooms that he passed.

When he opened the door to the swimming pool, he immeaditely heard the fierce swim coach's voice. "You're slacking! You all need to raise your legs higher right before you dive in that last part! And make less splashes, it is suppose to look elegant, not clumsy, only have a big splashes at the end, understand?!"

"Yes Aquarius-sensei!"

"Then take a quick 5 minute break then take it from the top again!" She's really strict isn't she? Suddenly she turned around and Gray twitched back from fear a little. "Who the heck are you, boy and why are you here when this is strict swim team practice?"

"Well, um…I came because I needed to-"

"Wait a second…you're the Fullbuster kid aren't you? If you need Juvia she's on the benches sewing up all the costumes. I don't mind if you're here, but make one wrong move with one of my girls and you're sleeping with the fishes, got it?"

"Y-yes… Okay." What was wrong with this woman? He remembered Lucy saying how nice she was once, but this woman was anything but nice! But when Gray saw Juvia he immediately lead himself there to be away from that woman and the water. "You're not participating in the cultural festival for swim team?" Gray asked loudly to get her attention.

"G-G-G-Gray-sama!" Juvia accidentally dropped her work in shock that her dear Gray-sama was right in front of her, when it wasn't necessary for him to be! C-Could this be- "What are you doing here? Juvia thought that Gray-sama had work that he needed to do!"

"Well, I kind of needed some inspiration, so I thought that it'd be a good idea to come here. Remember that swan sculpture idea that you helped me think up? I still can't get it right and… Juvia?"

Juvia blinked and remembered where she was. She shouldn't space about to have fantasies about Gray when he was right in front of her. But luckily for her, she was half listening to what Gray had been saying. "So, does that mean that Gray-sama is going to watch the swim team for inspiration? As expected of Gray-sama to come up with that, Gray-sama is really smart."

"There's no reason to compliment me that much. Besides it's something that my teacher thought up of."He didn't do anything except take his teacher's advice. "So why aren't you participating with them?"

"Oh, um… Juvia doesn't like being in the spotlight too much and they said that Juvia had to be the main swimmer if she participates," Juvia explained as she resumed sewing. "Since Juvia didn't want to swim Aquarius-sensei said that Juvia had to make the costumes and that would be good enough. The costumes are quite simple to make, so Juvia doesn't mind."

"You don't want to stand out? But don't you rank high whenever you go to a swim meet?"

"That's different. Juvia isn't trying to stand out, but Juvia stands out because Juvia loves to swim so much that she's good at it." The only reason why she doesn't stop swimming is because she loves it so much, the feeling to be a part of the waves. "Besides, Juvia runs away right after."

"That's just a little…"

After seeing his reaction, Juvia quickly asked, "What? Juvia doesn't like the attention, so Juvia avoids it as much as she can; you know Juvia really, _really_ hates it when people laugh at Juvia for being like this and Gray-sama isn't much better when he-"

"Okay, okay I get it, stop yelling or else Aquarius-sensei is going to kill me! She's already glaring at me!"

Juvia looked at her swim coach in confusion. "No, that's how Aquarius-sensei normally looks. Did Gray-sama think otherwise?"

"…No comment." In other words, yes, since most people don't normally have a blank look of loathing and glares to people they barely know.

"Girls, the break is over get back into the pool! The sooner you perfect this the sooner I will stop nagging to you about it!"

"Gray-sama you're going to be in for a treat and maybe Gray-sama will find lots of inspiration when he watches it!" Juvia's eyes were shining like crazy. She looked like she wanted to be a part of it, but she just said that she didn't want the attention… It was then that Gray reconfirmed his belief that girls are weird. But this girl had good taste.

Within instants, the swim team dived into the crystal waters. The pool rippled gently as each graceful movement was made. Body parts emerged from the water, only to dive back in again. They did move their legs while they were underwater to give off the impression of a mermaid; how could they even hold their breath? The water, which should have been more difficult to move in, didn't hold back the swimmers at all; instead it looked as though it was as light as air. Gray watched, entranced by the movements. How could water look this beautiful? Finally, the girls emerged from the water, practically jumping up and positioning themselves in a perfect formation as the water splashed upwards and droplets of water jumped around like diamonds.

It was well-rehearsed and beautiful…

But apparently not for Aquarius-sensei. "Okay, that wasn't half bad, however every minute counts. You've got to remember that, if even one of you misses on that last part the whole performance is ruined and I will do Spartan training on you until the next swim meet, understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now Juvia, how are those costumes doing? Can you finish in time?"

"Yes, Juvia just has to put the finishing details on the bottoms and they should be done by tomorrow so that everyone can practice in them," Juvia assured her teacher. Gray finally looked down at what she was doing. Beads on the ruffles of the bottom part of the swimsuit… He wasn't a seamstress or anything, but isn't stuff like that hard to do on one's own? "So did Gray-sama find the inspiration that he was looking for?"

"Huh? Uh...Yeah, I guess." That last part should be the kind of water splashing that he's aiming for. "I've got to go finish my work. Make sure that you don't overdo it with all the details or you won't be able to sleep." Is this what Juvia thinks it is?! "We've still got to practice with Mira's Cinderella thing and it'd be bad if the stepmother was sleeping in the middle of rehearsal."

"Juvia isn't that clumsy, that's Gajeel-kun," she defended herself while pouting. Gray just gave off a laugh and walked away before Juvia could do anything else. As expected, she was an interesting girl.

* * *

Gildarts-sensei rubbed his head in confusion, "So the First Master is gone again and you habe no idea where she is?" he asked again to his shorter superior.

"Exactly! And Faye-sensei won't say anything again!" Makarov shouted to the teacher, trying to emphasize the said teacher should help. However, she showed obvious signs of not wanting to listen to him. "Why won't you say anything about this matter this year as well?"

"But when your husband doesn't call her in over half a year, she has a reason to be like this. Besides, she's already filled out the necessary papers for the parade and chosen a theme for the parade, so its okay isn't it?"

The other staff members groaned slightly. In any other situation, she was incredibly helpful, but in _this _situation, she was anything but. Macao-sensei decided, "As long as she does the work and doesn't cause trouble, then theoretically it should be fine. The first master's been working hard, so she deserves a bit of a break."

"Well one can't disagree with that…"

"But y'know…," the staff turned their attention to Wakaba-sensei, "The faster those two make up, the better? She's got to deliver the closing speech to the festival after all. Because the Fisrt Master is going to be a little hard to find since she's…um…petite and everything."

Realization dawned on their faces. The closing speech! "Every staff member will look for her so that she'll work on it!" Because last year, she used a lot of improvising and only spoke for about a minute, then left to go have some more fun which ended up in a terrible mess and Fairy Academy ended up writing a letter of apology to the school administration board.

Faye-sensei shook her head as she watched her fellow staff members run around like chickens without their heads. "Oh gosh…Mavis, I hope you found a good hiding place this year."

*Crash!*

"Gildarts, refrain from breaking the walls while you're looking for the First Master!"

"Sorry!" Another crash was heard. "That time it was not my fault!"

Faye-sensei sighed and put her phone, which had been on the entire time, next to her ear. "And that is why you should come back soon or else Fairy Academy will be destroyed by someone." After hearing nothing but static she continued. "You know that Mavis has missed you. Why don't you come back to Magnolia? Even a quick trip would make her happy."

"I don't think that I can make it back in time for the end of the festival, I've still got my own work to do you know," a male voice reminded her. "Besides you haven't seen Nate in almost a year, shouldn't you be the one who's going to these lengths instead of Mavis?"

"At least my husband calls me while he's buried in work unlike some people who don't even take a few shards of courage to be the one to call their spouse first."

"That was a low blow."

"But oh, so true. If you don't show up, Mavis just might take a vacation just like last time until you go find her." A groan was heard on the other side. "What? You don't want to see her?"

"It's not that…" Then what could it be? "Do you think that she's getting tired of me?" Seconds went by without a word. "Faye? Are you there?"

"I will see you at the festival and you are an absolute idiot if you think that's true!" Just as soon as she slammed the phone shut, she heard two certain students screaming at each other. "Macao-sensei! Caleum-sensei! Gajeel-kun and Natsu-kun are arguing again!" When Natsu was thrown through the door and onto the table, Faye-sensei asked, "So what's today's argument about?"

"What did I do wrong?! That metal headed jerk said that I owed him for making a setting for me when he still owes me for saving his ass after those jerks from Raven came!" How is it possible that they get into is fights that often?

"No you didn't, Salamander! All you did was kick the guy who was my prey!"

"Well, you sure didn't act like it when you let him punch you in the stomach!"

"You wanna bet?!"

"Yeah, cause I would win!"

"No, you wouldn't!"

As they continued to argue, Faye-sensei couldn't help but wonder where Erza was. It didn't really matter since no part of the school was that damaged, probably. However, normally the responsible student president would stop them before they reached to this part of the school. Where exactly was she? The answer could only lie where the famous delinquent was.

* * *

Jellal was peacefully finishing his artwork for the festival display. It didn't look too bad, but it was passable since it looked like he tried. That's when Erza walked in. "Faye-sensei?" When Erza realized that she wasn't there, her eyes widened to see who was there. "You…"

"What are you doing here Kaichou?" Jellal questioned as he quickly changed the sketchbook page to another with a very simple drawing of a stick figure. He didn't want her of all people to see it.

"I was looking for Faye-sensei to give her the reports on the progress of the floats… but since she's not here, I guess I'll go." But when Reza tried to open the door again, she couldn't. No matter how hard she pulled on the handle, the door wouldn't budge at all. Was it locked? No, it couldn't be, she just got in!

"It's not opening, is it?" Erza didn't say anything and Jellal muttered, "Why does this always happen?" After a few minutes of futile pulling, he kicked the door. Suddenly his phone rang off and a rather irritating message was on it that caused Jellal to punch the door with even more force than his kick. "Damn you, Ultear. So that's why you ruined the picture the first time." You see, Ultear had erased parts of Jellal's sketch, which made him to stay in this art room for longer than he had desired. Her plan was to get the two together. Why? For Jellal's wonderful irritated expressions, that's why.

"Can't open it? " Erza asked. Jellal sank to the ground. It's not like it matters, but why does he have to be in the same room that she's in? "So what are you doing in here? Did Faye-sensei make you stay to work on something for the festival?" Jellal continued to not answer her and got out a cigarette. Maybe with this she'll shut up and try to figure out a plan for them to leave faster.

The effect wasn't exactly how it expected it to be; this smoky scent reminded her of the smoke that came out of the pipe that her dear grandpa would light on occasion. It was a soothing scent. She always tried to forget about it, but with him smoking for a good percent of the time that they were together, she couldn't help but remember those days.

"You're not bothered by it?" Erza looked at him in confusion, which Jellal thought was unfair since that confused look reminded him of how they were younger. "By the smoke?"

"It's in a confided room, so it doesn't matter as much. The smell can get out of the room later, I'm used to it, and no other students are inhaling the smoke," Erza reasoned. Jellal quickly put out the cigarette, since that plan didn't work. "Since we've got nothing to do, you wanna talk?"

Frustated, he asked, "About what?"

"You haven't had a real conversation with me in years, and I kind of want to know what happened to the little boy that I used to play with when I was little." So that's what she wanted; a reason. "Can you at least tell me why the heck you've been like this ever since the last year of middle school when you can back to Magnolia?"

He can't, so he did what he had to do; avoid the topic by distracting her. "I have had a conversation with you remember? That time where you dropped off notes to my house? Man, you're forgetful."

"_That _wasn't a conversation that was just two people talking about your inability to go to classes and stay in class for longer than 2 or 3 periods," she argued.

"You don't need anything complicated; a conversation is a conversation no matter how you look at it," he stated.

"I am talking about having a real conversation, Jellal. Seriously how-"She stopped talking the second that she made the mistake, while he stared at her. After their reunion, she hasn't called him by his first name at all. "Um, Sorry! I didn't mean to…" What was the problem? Just because they haven't talked, she still had the right to call him by his first name, and so did he. So what was with the titles and the last names? "Anyways, you're here a lot aren't you? Aren't there any other ways to get out?"

"Not really unless you're a mouse." There were only tiny vents around the room and no windows or other exits that were suitable for humans except for the door. "You got a phone on you?" He left his in his bag by mistake.

"Um, wait a second." Erza fiddled around with her pockets only to discover that her phone wasn't on her. "No, I think I left it in the student council room."

Jellal groaned, "Then we can only sit here until Faye-sensei comes back."

"Why are you in here anyways? You don't look like the type interested in art." Even though before, Jellal would draw very simple, but good for his age, pictures; Erza thought that he stopped.

"Ah… It was something for the festival. I had to help out with something."

"With the gallery set up that the art students are doing?" Jellal nodded. "I see." There was a slight awkward silence between them, which eventually Erza couldn't stand because she was so used to it being noisy. "Ah, are there any good pictures then?"

"Huh?"

Erza looked around at the sketchpads and water paper. "I want to see if the pictures are age appropriate since there's probably going to be some little kids there too." As long as she didn't see his picture, it's fine. Erza walked around the room observing different pieces and different pictures. Each one was wonderful in its own ways and perfectly school appropriate. She was smiling. "What's this one?"

It was the book that Jellal was drawing in. "Don't look at that one!"

Instead of flinching back and cowering, like how the old Erza would when he raised his voice, she looked directly at him. "I'm sorry, is there a reason why I can't?"

Now what will his excuse be? "Isn't it inconsiderate of you to look at someone else's work without their permission? But then again, you've never bothered to care about things like that. Instead you force what you want to do on other people and don't even bother to listen to what other people have to say." His tone was mocking while his expression was one of loathing. Who wouldn't be upset if they were talked to like that, wouldn't they?

What the heck? Two seconds ago he was tolerable, and now he's acting like this! "I do not! I listen to what everyone has to say!"

"Stop lying, you're always ignoring someone." Oh? What was he talking about? If someone doesn't talk, then it's quite obvious that she can't hear it. That much is only natural, yet he forgets so often. No one can hear anything if only silence is made.

"Funny, no matter how many times you say it, you don't seem to be making any sense." Erza was giving off a dangerous aura, with Jellal matching her. If one looked very closely, they could see thunder emerging between the two parties. Now Erza couldn't believe that she thought things were improving between her and Jellal!

"Jellal-kun, are you still in here? You can stop for today." Faye-sensei opened the door to see the two teens in a terrible mood. Should she have not interrupted them? "You were here too Erza-chan?"

"Yes, but I was planning on _leaving_," she emphasized. "Here are the reports on the floats. I'll be going now. Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel must have gotten into a fight by now."

"Don't worry, Natsu-kun and Gajeel-kun did get into a fight, but Levy-chan and Lucy-chan were able to stop them before they completely destroyed anything beyond repair," she reported. "So there's no reason for you to worry. Thank you for your hard work today as well."

"This is only a natural amount for me to do. Excuse me." Right before she left, she gave a quick glare to Jellal who was still ignoring her.

As the door closed, Faye-sensei asked, "So what happened?"

"None of your business," Jellal answered. "Anyways, my drawing's finished." He flipped the sketchbook back to the page that he was working on. Her eyes were smiling along with her lips. "I take it this is good enough for your expectations?"

"It's a wonderful drawing. What a waste, you should have let Erza-chan see it."

"No, that would be a bad idea," Jellal told her. He looked at his artwork; a drawing where the past and the present connect into one, and where innocence and corruption is visible. This drawing was something that Erza shouldn't see, or else she'll try to get close to him just like today.

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Stop throwing empty Tabasco bottles at Gajeel, do you two want to start another fight?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy as they were walking towards the front gate of the school. Levy was making sure that Gajeel finished his work for the day in metal shop. She's such a nice girl.

"What? Our fight from earlier was still unfinished, so that's fine with me!"

"Really, why can't you learn that if you fight all the time, you're going to break something!"

Lucy was shouting, Natsu was replying lazily and nonchalantly; this was certainly an image that they haven't made in a long time. Excitement of the festival was in the air. Before anyone even notices, it will appear in the blink of an eye. Perhaps at that time, those children can stop fighting and start to get along once more. The clock has already began to wind again.


	9. Time for a Play

**Thank you all for your support on the last chapter. I was happy to read the reviews and thank you to everyone who favorited and are following this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The two weeks of preparation finally finished, the floats, the costumes, memorizing for the play, it's all done, now there's just the parade and the festival to get through. The parade that kicks off the whole celebration was probably the best part. The entire student body goes and marches on the main road of Magnolia, with permission, in order to class year, then the people who want to advertise their club for the festival to get more customers. Every year, the floats and costumes worn are loosely based off a theme which is decided by the principal herself. And this year's theme is...

"Why the hell am I wearing this!" Gajeel shouted cloaked in rather flowing black clothing, with small wings that looked ridiculous on his large form and the tail made him look like a devil. If he knew what the costumes were going to be like, he would have skipped, but then he would have just been dragged back by other, scarier, people.

"Because that's the theme that Headmistress Mavis chose," Gildarts reminded the boy. Wasn't he relieved that teachers didn't have to participate in this? "So don't complain about it. Be glad that she didn't choose a mermaid theme or something this year." True, a mermaid theme would have been interesting, but Mavis loves Fairies far more. It was their school name after all.

"What are you even doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"As a teacher, I must ensure that none of the students skip out on this important part of the school festival," Gildarts stated, looking very much like a teacher. It's actually a bit frightening to see him this way. "And I wanted to see Cana-chan look like a pretty fairy!" Oh, so that's why. Well, he is a father after all. Immediately, he spotted her and shouted, "CANA-CHAN!"

"Gildarts!" a voice called out before he could hug his precious daughter. "What are you doing? You are suppose to be searching for Mavis, not be here," Faye-sensei scold, clad in a fairy costume. "You can look at Cana-chan while she's marching down the street, now let's go."

"Cana-chan!"

"What did he even come here for?" Cana asked herself as she watched her dad walk away looking fairly downcast.

"I think that you look pretty good, Gajeel," Levy commented, after hearing all of Gajeel's complaints and frustrations about the costumes. Gajeel looked at the petite girl besides him. Levy fit the whole fairy look; her wings didn't seem as out of place as Gajeel's and she looked like she could trick anyone into thinking that she was an adorable fairy, which she kind of was.

"Shut up shrimp, shouldn't you be around Bunny Girl or something?" After all, the punishment's on hold, so why would she be there? Hehe… Why indeed…

"Well, Natsu's bothering Lu-chan so I can't talk to her right now," Levy pointed out. Then Juvia's busy gushing over Gray since he's missing his shirt… again. Jet and Droy were busy other things, and couldn't talk to her, also due to a plan that their parents set up to get them to stop obsessing over Levy. Then Erza was being the responsible Kaichou that she was, making sure that everyone was behaving both properly and appropriately. Other than those people, Levy really didn't interact with other people.

"So? Bunny girl looks like she wants to slap Salamander or something," Gajeel mentioned, pointing to the two teens who looked like they were wearing matching outfits. Lucy was wearing bright pink with the faintest hints of red, while Natsu was wearing red and a few details of gold, but the cuts for both outfits were extremely similar. Though… they look like they're having a civilized conversation, unlike what Gajeel said.

"What do you mean by that Natsu?!"

"I meant what I said."

"What do you mean that my dog had chased Happy around last time they had a play date?! Plue would never do that!" Anyone know how they got on that topic? Anyone? "Plue is a well behaved dog!"

"So's Happy! But I remembered that-"

"Your memory stinks, Natsu! And since when have Plue and Happy fought with each other?" Why did it even matter? Plue was with Loke right now, and Lucy couldn't see him as much since her 'dear Father' didn't like dogs at all. "Anyways, you _do _remember the lines for the play? We're the opening act for today and if you mess up with a weird line, you'll get killed by someone!" Either her and Levy (because they liked the story), Erza (because she wanted to performance to be perfect), or even Juvia (because she feels bitter about Gray not being the prince).

"I'm sure I can take on whoever's going to fight with me," Natsu arrogantly stated. But you're not supposed to be fighting on stage, Natsu!

"Everyone, the parade is about to start. All students and participating staff members, please take your places, we'll be starting off in a few minutes! Make sure that you be careful with the fire torches!"

"Tch, you burn down _one_ building by accident," he grumbled. It was still a building and the distract board was not happy when they had to rebuild that. It's surprising that they let him keep using them as part of his act, especially after he burnt down a building because he got distracted with Gray and Gajeel.

Details aside, the most important part is to make sure that everyone who's watching and all the students get pumped off from this. If the parade's not exciting enough, then the festival's doomed, that's how the legend goes. But for this year, it looks to be successful, so they don't need to worry about that. Every float was different, the students and people were walking on their own were amazing. Each class normally uses their own strengths together in order to put on a memorable experience.

For the first years, each class was different consisting of acrobatics and juggling, almost making it look like a circus. They set up trapeze equipment along with trampolines on the floats and with the fairy costumes, it looked fairies were flying and throwing flower petals and using confetti canons. It was bright and filled with noise with excitement. Just was the onlookers wanted to see.

Even a certain principal, who was still undetected by her coworkers, was delighted by the first years' performance. "It's so cheerful!"

The sparkle and the glimmers didn't stop when the second years were passing by. The second years, such as the dear group who was currently in punishment, were a much more diverse group, each class had combined different members on floats to create a unique performance. There was sword dancing, jugglers with several strange things such as ice or steel, dancers with sparklers, people who used school approved guns to shoot out fun little items at the audience along with some fireworks, Natsu's famous flame performance (where he actually swallowed the flames, don't worry, he hasn't been burned, probably).

"Ooh!" Excitement flustered all around as these rather dangerous acts were being performed. Adrenaline was gushing out as the audience cheered every time something explodes with sparks.

The third years were probably the most impressive. The acts were a combination of what the first years and the second years did. The intensity was greater, they worked together and even interacted with the crowd; pulling onlookers into dancing and giving some of the smaller kids sparklers and mini confetti bombs to play around with, which added to the entire parade.

It's really a sight. Fireworks, amazing acts, and passionate students expressing their joy for another school festival was just beginning. Mavis smiled. As expected of her cute students, it was fun, exciting, and slightly random; just like how her great-grandmother wanted Fairy Academy to be. "So fun~"

When the students marched back to the school, it was a quick change over. Guests were beginning to flood in and everything needed to be readuy on time. The stalls needed to be fully operational and all the performances that were happening needed to have the stages set up and the performers ready.

"Are the costumes ready?"

"Did you finish painting that last part of the set yet?!"

"Don't eat that, it's a part of the set!"

"Everyone performing in 2-A's Cinderella, please come to the back stage and get changed, we go on in 20 minutes!"

As the people in backstage was preparing, certain members in the audience were getting excited for the play. After all, it was a good way to blackmail- or enjoy nondestructive acts of their favorite underclassmen. "Laxus, are you sure that it's worth coming to this play, there's other things that we could be doing instead?" a certain vice-president of the student council asked.

"Well, if you don't want to be here then go back to your boyfriend Ever, I'm sure he misses you," a college student who had automatic robots around him teases, with the robots agreeing with him.

"Oh shut up Bixslow, you know it's not like that! He was just trying to 'be a Man' and carry my text books for me, nothing special," Evergreen insisted to the older student. Though others would think differently, since they're always somehow together and they do a wonderful couple comedy act! "Anyways Laxus, is this really going to be all that enjoyable? I mean, it's Cinderella, that's so…overused. Haven't you seen how many movies have a 'Cinderella'- like theme to them these days? It's repetitive."

"If it's something that Mirajane wrote, it's certainly not a normal Cinderella," Freed mentioned. So this is another one of her plans to set them up together. It's not a bad idea. "And Laxus wants to see it, so what's wrong with it?"

"Besides, I saw the actors for each character." Laxus smirked. This would be the perfect opportunity to get blackmail and tease his favorite underclassmen. "It's going to be interesting."

"It sounds like very interesting, doesn't it?" Laxus and company looked at the teacher figure who had someone familiar looking next to her and greeted the teacher. "Yes, Mirajane-chan invited me," Faye-sensei explained. It's good to see you again, Laxus-kun. Oh right, I'm going to take some pictures, would you like copies?"

"Yeah, make sure you take plenty of Natsu and Gray. " The others looked at him with curiosity. Why did he seem so happy about that? What were Natsu and Gray doing in this play exactly?

"Of course, I told Natsu-kun that I would give him some photos as well." The person on her other side was fidgeting from excitement. Faye-sensei whispered," Mavis, behave or the other teachers will find you. After all, only one person can find you when you're like this, right?"

"But, he hasn't come yet, I haven't even heard of him coming back yet…" It must be hard not seeing your husband for over half a year. It's always like this, but he was gone longer than normal this year. Did something happen to him? Or was he upset with her? They were married for 8 years and yet she can't help feeling that sometimes it's like he wants to divorce her. Even though she's repeatedly told him that she loves him, no matter what.

"Should I give him a hint this year as well?"

Mavis shook her head. "No, I want him to figure it out on his own this year. It's no good if he can't figure things out on his own. He can't keep going to you for advice." The lights dimmed and an exciting feeling began to rise in her chest. All the depression had mysteriously vanished. Her eyes began to glitter as a light shone on the stage. "It's starting!"

Mira stood at the edge of the stage where the light was shining on her. "A long time ago, in a kingdom far away, there once lived a kind girl named Cinderella." The curtain rose to reveal a very grumpy Gray in a ragged dress. The audience laughed at the sight of this, while Gray glared at them. "Every day, Cinderella was tormented by her stepsisters and stepmother."

Out came Levy, Lucy, and Juvia in beautiful dresses.

"Cinderella, fix the parlor," Lucy demanded.

"Cinderella, make the dinner."

"C-C-C-C-Cinderella," Why is Juvia so nervous? She was doing fine during practices and didn't really have stage fright. "Juvia wants Gray-sama back!" That's not really the right line, but whatever. As long as the audience and Mira enjoy it it's fine. Gray's blushing, too. "Anyways, Juvia was invited to the royal ball tonight; Prince Natsu-san is looking for a wife! Lucy-san must be his wife! And Levy-san will help her seduce him! This plan will not fail!" Juvia decreed.

"W-What are you talking about, mother? And seduce? Was that even in the script?"

"It was a last minute addition," Mira answered, cheerfully. "So the stepmother was determined that she would get one of her daughters to marry the handsome prince and live a life of luxury. While they were out partying, trying to catch the eye of the prince, it was deemed that Cinderella was to stay home and do all the chores. But Cinderella didn't want to stay at home on this precious night."

There was an awkward silence. "Isn't Gray supposed to say something now?" Evergreen questioned quietly.

Mira continued smiling, but the aura around her become violent. "I said, _but Cinderella didn't want to stay at home on this precious night._" Looking at Gray, she loudly commanded, "Gray, don't forget about your line!"

"There is no way that I'm going to say something that embarrassing!" he declared.

Suddenly a textbook hit the back of his head and Erza's voice was heard. "Gray Fullbuster, you better say that line fast, or I will let Juvia have those pictures of you when we were in elementary school!"

"Juvia wants them!"

Gray twitched, not wanting any of those pictures to get out, especially ones where he was doing _that punishment_. He doesn't have a choice… Gray clenched his fist, then angrily looked up. "Oh prince… how I really hate you…" Another textbook was thrown and he finally spit out, "Why do you evoke me so? How my heart aches for you! How I wish you were here with me, so that we could find our happy ending together!"

"Damn it, I should have brought a camera or something," Laxus stated, trying to hold back his laughter while those around him weren't nearly as polite. "Those really lines that Mira would write."

Mavis was smiling happily with a few giggles. Gray wasn't half bad at this. "They're so energetic, especially after they finished that long parade around town."

"Fernandez, hurry up and get out there! We've already wasted enough time!"

With some colorful cursing and a kick, out he came wearing some kind of robe like clothing that was a shiny white with a very annoyed facial expression. "I'm your fairy godfather." Since he absolutely refused to use godmother, even though it was just a play. "Cinderella, what's your wish? Oh, you want to go to the ball? Okay, I'll get that ready for you," Jellal recited monotonously and quickly. He smacked Gray with his wand (when he was supposed to wave it) and like magic Gray's ragged dress became a poufy and sparkling crystal blue. "But come back before midnight and try not to strip. There are kids in the audience, so don't ruin their minds." Like he could say that.

"What the hell?! Were those lines even in the script?! And since when have you cared about that?!"

"Look there's a carriage for you. Complete with an iron horse, ensured to get you there faster than any other vehicle on the planet," he mentioned, gesturing to Gajeel who seemed to be the one pulling the carriage. "My work here's done. Make sure you go and win the prince's heart and all the other good stuff."

"You bastard of a godfather!"

"It's better than being a stripper of a Cinderella."

"Cinderella was distressed about how she could only stay for a short amount of time, yet she was delighted that she too had a chance to captivate the prince," Mira eloquently put. "And so off to the ball she went!" Noticing that Gray and Gajeel didn't move, she threw an apple to make them move. "And off she went, to fulfill her dreams of finding her one true love!"

As the curtains went down and the set was being changed, the audience chatted among themselves. "Well, it's certainly not the type of Cinderella that I expected," Evergreen stated. "Especially with Gray as Cinderella and Natsu as the prince. No wonder you wanted to see it Laxus."

"Laxus has amazing taste as always!" Freed stated.

"You gotta admit that it's interesting. So did you get enough shots of Gray?" Faye-sensei nodded and got out another camera. "Don't forget to record his big scene with Natsu."

"Of course not!"

The curtain opened again and a ball-like scene appeared. "Many of the young ladies offered the prince their hand, yet the prince rejected them all. He was getting so depressed and irritated that he couldn't find that one special girl that made his heart beat with passion."

"Prince, would you dance with me? " Lucy asked in a tight fitting, cleavage showing dress that she's supposed to 'seduce' Prince Natsu with.

"No way Lucy, you'll step on my feet," Natsu declined quickly.

"You were the one who stepped on my feet last time!" The last time they danced together was probably the ending of the cultural festival in their third year of middle school, where the cultural festival wasn't on as grand a scale as the high school level festival.

"No matter how beautiful the maiden was, he rejected them all. Even when his dear friends had tried to convince him to go dance with one girl, he refused," Mira narrated.

"Natsu, go and dance with someone, fall in love, and get married, or you'll end up on the streets with no money to buy food. Again," Erza commanded, smoothly reciting her lines. Even though she doesn't look like it, Erza really love theater. "Isn't that right Gajeel?"

"Yep, hurry up and find someone already Salamander. But I'd be sorry for that person since they'd have to deal with you."

"Huh?! What's that suppose to mean, iron eater?" Natsu questioned, slamming his head into Gajeel's.

"What does it sound like it means, flame breath!" And Gajeel slammed his head even harder into Natsu's head. Gajeel, it'd be great if you didn't add your own commentary on that part.

The two continued to bicker until Gray, unwillingly, enters the stage, where Erza hits both of them on the head and told Natsu. "Look, there's a girl, go ask her to dance! And Gajeel, you go and dance with Levy or something!"

"Tch, no way," Natsu declined once more. "I'd rather dance with Lucy than that cross dressing stripper and her feet are huge." Lucy blushed slightly, then her blush was formed from embarrassment because, well who wouldn't be insulted if someone called their foot big when it wasn't? She threw something at Natsu, shouting something about him being inconsiderate.

"Why in hell's name would I go dance with that shrimp?! And that wasn't a part of the freaking script!"

Mira decided to intervene a little. Even though Gajeel dancing wasn't in the script, improvising wasn't that bad. She would have to thank Erza later for her good idea. "Prince Natsu was completely captivated by the girl, somehow knowing there was more to her than her striking appearance, and decided to go over to ask her to a dance, while his friend, Lord Gajeel went to go dance with one of the pitiful stepsisters."

"What the hell?!" Wow, they're in perfect sync!

"Mira, What are you thinking?! That wasn't in the script was it?" Now Levy's all red and embarrassed.

"Since the narrator said so, the prince, Cinderella, Lord Gajeel, and the stepsister will now hurry up or else we'll go over our appointed time," Mira 'sweetly' reminded them. They two of them were sweating bucketfuls; if they went overtime, then Erza would not be happy. So with rather unhappy expressions, they went to dance with their designated partners. Or is it more of a torture look for Natsu and Gray?

"Fine then, we're dancing now shrimp!" Gajeel demanded, as he picked up Levy, bride style.

"What the heck Gajeel? And why are you carrying me like this?" It's because Gajeel doesn't know how to dance and he doesn't want to especially on a stage with so many people watching him. Levy tried to squirm out her his grip. "Let go of me!"

"Gajeel, that is not the proper way to dance with someone!" Erza scold as Lucy tried to get Levy out of Gajeel's grip.

Meanwhile, there was another confrontation onstage. Both parties looked as though they wanted to beat the heck out of each other. Natsu grunted, Gray reluctantly took his hand, and they were dancing, but they weren't dancing. "You damn stripping ice prick!"

"You flame headed idiot of a prince!" …What are they even arguing about this time? They're doing an excellent job of trying to step on each other's feet though.

"This is so boring and you keep stepping on my feet! Even Lucy wasn't this bad at dancing!" Finally at his last strand of toleration, Natsu declared, "Hey Cinderella underwear freak, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Just what I wanted, you idiot prince!" Gray smirked since this was a better situation than some boring old fairy tail story. Though it's amazing how he didn't even notice that his was only in his boxers. And Jellal had reminded him not to strip earlier.

"Put on some clothes first!"

"Shit!" While he wasn't looking Natsu punched Gray in the stomach and that made Gray fall back on Levy and Gajeel, which made Gajeel angry and he punched Natsu when Gray ducked. Luckily Levy was pulled out before by Lucy so she could escape the boys' fight. The crowd was eating it up, unfortunately Erza and Mira weren't because they were running out of time, and if they destroyed the stage with their fighting, it'd be bad for other students who were putting on performances.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia's completely out of character now isn't she?

"Juvia, is it really a good time to be cheering them on," Lucy questioned.

"Gray-sama is so wonderful!"

"It's useless, Lu-chan, we can't stop either any of them," Levy declared.

"Narrator, do you mind moving onto the next scene?" Erza asked looking pissed off.

Mira nodded. After all, this was too much of improvising. "Noticing that it was close to midnight, Cinderella painfully realized that she had to go. She left leaving her glass slipper behind," Mirajane loudly said, hoping that one of the boy would hear. Unfortunately they didn't, so Erza took it on herself to drag Gray offstage, take his shoe (which was still surprisingly on his foot) off, and present it to Natsu who still wanted to fight. "Noticing that the slipper was all that was left of the mysterious girl, the Prince set out to find her."

"I don't wanna though…," Natsu grumbled out.

"Natsu…" There it is! Demon style student president! "Here is the shoe, hurry up, and go find her so you could get married and ascend the throne as the new king!"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu grabbed the shoe and ran off.

"Sheesh, Salamander has it rough," Gajeel muttered out. Suddenly Gajeel felt a burning sensation on his back. Hesitantly, he turned around to see an angry Erza.

"You go help him, Redfox!" She commanded. Erza helpfully threw him in the same direction that Natsu ran off in. The curtains fell again for the set to be quickly changed.

Mira giggled lightly. Who wouldn't? Gajeel just got thrown and Natsu looked like he's seen a demon (and technically he did see a demon). "They searched in all the households in town until they ended up at Cinderella's house." The curtains opened again to see Natsu trying to squeeze Lucy's foot into the shoe, well, because he didn't want it to fit Gray. "Seeing that none of the noblewomen in the household could fit the delicate slipper, he began to lose hope, until our dear Cinderella had arrived."

Gray stomped out extremely unladylike, with clothes on, and shouted, "Yeah, that's my shoe, not give it back you idiot flame brained prince!"

"It's not like I wanted you to be the one who fits the damn shoe!" But that would have been pointless to make Gray Cinderella in the first place. "I'm still trying to get Lucy to fit it but her foot's so big!"

"I'm right here you know!"

"Anyways Cinderella, we're going head to head, battle-style. I'm sure you know what it meant when I was looking for someone at that ball," Natsu said with a mafia-like aura to him. They've gone completely off script at this point, haven't they?

"Just what I wanted, Prince!" Ah, Gray stripped again.

"Gray, put some clothes on!"

Ignoring the people around them, Natsu and Gray looked completely serious, almost like it was a battle to the death. But right before they fought, a stage light was sent flying at Natsu's head, by accident due to some faulty rope that was holding it up. Unfortunately, it didn't end well for Natsu and Gray, because when the light fell down, it made Natsu fall forward and land right on top of Gray and… their lips connected and it was no surprise that the audience was shocked. Laxus and Bixslow were laughing like crazy, Evergreen just dropped her jaw along with Freed, and Principal Mavis was covering her eyes in shock while Faye-sensei was taking pictures like she was a paparazzi person. Then basically everyone else was in shock, or they were laughing their guts out.

"Kya, is this the BL that Juvia has heard about before?! Juvia never knew that Gray-sama was like that!" Juvia gasped in utter shock. Does this mean that she didn't have any chance in winning over his heart?! That can't be true!

Flames surrounded Juvia and Gajeel noticed, quickly shouting, "Juvia, calm down, no one wants you to set off the fire alarm!"

"I'm not that way at all! This is your entire fault, you flaming idiot!"

"My fault! How is it my fault when you could have moved you stripper!"

The curtains fell on the two shouting teens, and Mira decided that it'd probably be a good time to close the play. "And so, instead of becoming the prince's wife, Cinderella became his… boxing partner. Cinderella showed that even though romance is wonderful, there are other things that can make a person happy. " Somehow that was good enough for the audience to give a standing ovation. "Thank you for coming to class 2-B's version of Cinderella. We hope that you enjoyed, and be sure to enjoy the rest of the festival as well."

"That was such a good play, wasn't it Mav-"When Faye-sensei turned, Mavis had already disappeared. "He's got it tough this year. Laxus-kun, whose pictures do you want? I'll send you copies."

"A copy of Natsu and Gray in that last scene kissing each other is enough." Since he can use that to torment them for a while.

"I'll send it to you later. Don't bully them too much, Laxus-kun."

"No promises."

"Damn it, why'd that have to happen?!" The image ran through Natsu and Gray's minds once again, and they began rolling around screaming about how much they don't want to remember what they did previous minutes ago. "Gah! It really was all you fault you stripper!"

"It was your fault, you stripper!"

"If you ask, then I think that it was the light's fault. But it's good that no one got hurt, that's the most important part," Mira told them logically, but she looked a little upset since they went way off script and romance didn't really heat up between anyone except for maybe Gajeel and Levy when they were 'dancing'.

"That's right, besides, you two were going completely off script! At least with Lucy she wasn't acting as ridiculous as you!" Then she quickly muttered out, "Though she could use a lesson in improvising...Her straight man act was too predictable." That was true, she had been playing with that act for a bit too long. If she truly wants to be a comedian, then Lucy needs to up her game.

"I'm not trying to be a comedian! And those were weird lines!" See, incredibly predictable.

"But it was still entertaining," Faye-sensei told them as she walked towards them. "I enjoyed every minute, and I think that Laxus-kun and his friends did as well as the rest of the audience. Thank you for telling me to go to it, Mirajane-chan."

"Oh, you're welcome. I think you would have liked the original version too." Without any of the actors adding their own commentary without permission. "Did you happen to take any pictures?"

"Yes, plenty of them. Such as Natsu-kun and Gray-kun dancing or kissing, "Two arrows went through said boys, "Gajeel-kun being thrown by Erza-chan," Gajeel suddenly looked strangled by invisible hands, "Jellal-kun in his pretty outfit," The said person was giving off a murderous aura, "Lucy-chan while she was playing her straight man act," an anger mark appeared on her head, "And plenty more."

"Can I have a few copies?" Mira asked.

"Yes, Laxus-kun wanted some as well."

"What?! You gave them to him!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes, but if all of you don't get any red marks on the midterms, I won't give out any more pictures that you don't like. Incidentally Jellal-kun, Meredy-chan and Ultear-chan _really_ wanted some pictures since they couldn't see the play."

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Jellal questioned.

"As a staff member, I only want students to do their best on important exams. Doesn't this give a good reason to study?"

"Damn it, why the hell are you talking about exams right now?" Gajeel muttered out in fury. Well he did get 3 red marks on the last exams, no wonder he doesn't like them. He could always get Levy to help him out, but they'll probably end up fighting before any studying gets done.

"Well, make sure that you guys don't break anything this year."

"Don't worry, they won't," Erza reassured with a glare towards the 3 who always seem to destroy something.

With a great opening play and an amazing parade by the students, the festival is off to a great start. Then with the events that are coming up and the number of booths that are available, it looks like there's going to be a lot of fun things this year.

* * *

**If the next chapter takes a while, I'm sorry in advance. **


	10. Glass Fairy

**Thank you guys for all of your support. Since I'm starting school again, I'll have less time to write, but I will still try to update both this story and my Mystwalker story as much as I can. So I'm sorry in advanced if updates are a little slow. **

**This chapter will focus on Natsu and Lucy, so I hope you guys enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Lucy-san, get the Cheshire style wig from the Alice in Wonderland costumes. Then afterwards, the costumes need to be reorganized since the last guests who used the Twilight costumes didn't clean up after themselves. Afterwards, you can take your break," someone commanded.

"Sure. Does Levy-chan have her break with me?" Lucy asked as she placed the pile of costumes that she was already carrying down for them to be hung on the racks by other people. It would be a waste if the students didn't get to have fun with what their other classmates have created.

"Actually, there was someone who came and pulled Levy-san out. From the looks of it, she's going to be busy the entire day with them. I think it was her parents."

Parents at a cultural festival… It's not supposed to sound weird, but to Lucy those words might as well be in German. She certainly can't imagine her father at a festival unless it was something pertaining to his work. "I see. It's been a while since she's seen her parents, Levy-chan must be happy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Please get back to work before it gets too crowded around here."

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, but it was nice to see that the booth was doing well. There weren't any empty hours, which could be a positive and a negative thing, since it was good that they were getting money, but bad since the available hands needed to work to maintain all of the customers. Meaning, it's a lot of busy work.

"Excuse me, can I buy this wig?"

"'Buy'? I'm sorry but-"In front of Lucy was a short person with long wavy hair who looked incredibly suspicious with the overly large hat and the cough mask. It could very well just be that visceral feeling in her gut, but isn't this the principal that all the staff members were looking for? "Um…Master Mavis? What are you doing?"

"Shh! I can't let them find me or they'll lock me in my office until I finish with the closing speech!" So she knew about that… "I mean- I'm not Mavis! My name is…M…M…M…um…" She should probably try to think of an alias before she goes out and tried to deceive people. "My name is Marigold Mage! I don't think that we've met before Lucy- I mean person I've never seen before, so you don't know me!"

Just go with it Lucy, just go with it. "O…kay, I guess. But you can't buy the wig; it's a part of the costume." Lucy looked at the wig that Master Mavis was holding up. It was plain and black; she was pretty sure that there were plenty of other costumes that used the exact same wig. Though… It's not a good idea for her to help the principal hide and if she's found out helping, she'll probably get in trouble.

"Pretty please? I promise I'll return it at the end of the day. I just need it until everyone goes home." It was then she released it, her killer weapon, it was the puppy dog eyes! Legend has it that this was how she got her husband to propose to her, which is actually true... Seriously, that guy was slow back then too!

"Um…" How can it hurt? Besides, look at those eyes! "Just make sure that you bring it back later and don't break it or anything," she told the shorter and older woman.

"Thank you!" Within instants, Mavis looked like a completely different person, with shoes on. She could actually pull this whole disguise thing off. "Oh and make sure that you don't tell anyone that I've been here or else I'll ask Faye to make all of those play pictures public."

"Oh… wait what?"

"Bye bye, Lucy, I mean- person I don't know!"

"Bye?" How that person manages to get past the entire staff is beyond Lucy's comprehension. Then she remembered that she had work that she needed to do before she could take a break. She quickly began to scramble around to gather all the costumes and materials together before the student in charge yelled at her for being lazy.

"Excuse me miss, I heard that you could take pictures with the staff," Lucy turned around to tell him that was right, but she stopped in mid-breath when she saw exactly who it was that was in front of her, "Won't you take a picture with me, my dear?"

"Loke, you're here again? Is it okay for you to skip work like this?"

"Of course, I'm one of the best workers and there's no way that Uncle would fire me because I'm one of the best." He sounds as confident as ever. "And look who I brought along with me so that the three of us could enjoy the festival together." Loki switched to the tone of a mc for a beauty pageant then said, "Presenting the cute alumni of Fairy Academy and my ever wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Aries!" He pulled a familiar fluffy pink woman out who was bearing the widest of smiles.

"Lucy, it's been a while! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come here last time when Leo was. "

"Aries, I missed you, we definitely need to catch up, Loke hogged you too much last time," Lucy told her favorite cousin's girlfriend. Aries was probably the nicest out of all of Loke's girlfriends that she's met and the nicest out of all the women that Loke's ever met whether it be a one night stand or a bar meet up. "I'll take pictures with you guys as soon as I'm done with my job, then we can go check out the rest of the festival together!"

"Good idea; high school girls really are lively, I remember all the girls that I met in high school…"

"Leo, please don't get any weird delusions," Aries warned him cautiously. Seriously, how did Loke get such a sweet girl to go out with him and they still haven't broken up yet? It can only be explained by the miracle of true love, people.

"What are you talking about Aries, I-"

"Get weird delusions any time that he sees a between a 6 year radius from his own age," Lucy finished, organizing costumes back where they belong. "Aries, I swear that you are amazing for being able to stay with my playboy cousin for this long. It's been at least 3 years hasn't it?"

"Yes. Our 4 year anniversary is coming up soon too."

"I hope that this year I don't find a sheep…"

"I'm sorry Leo, I didn't know that you didn't like them-"

"It's not that I don't like them, but it was just shocking to see a petting zoo when I came over to your house," he stated. "I know you love animals but that was a little much wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry! But my friend said that she needed someone to watch them that day and…I'm sorry!" Long story short, the sheep peed on Loke and the couple couldn't have their romantic anniversary dinner like they planned. Lucy smiled good naturally. They really worked well together; Loke was like Aries' knight, he was gentle with her and always protected her. Lucy wished she could find someone like that for her again.

"Lucy, why hasn't the vampire fangs been cleaned out yet?"

"I'll be right there. You two pick out some costumes and I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Lucy hurried off to her work.

Loke bent down to Aries and whispered, "Remember that at the end of the day, you and Lucy will go back before me." Aries nodded. It was all a part of the plan. "So which costumes should we use? Do you want to try on this lamb costume?"

"It's so fluffy! Then Leo, you should try this lion one on."

"Why?" True, his hair was extremely spiky and voluminous and his nickname Leo comes from the zodiac calendar which was popular when they were in high school, but to dress up like a lion is a little…

"I'm sorry, Leo but I thought that it would suit you. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," she told him.

"No, I'll wear it since you picked it out for me," he assured her when he saw her slightly depressed expression. He's actually a pretty good boyfriend isn't he?

"Sheesh, can't people just keep the fake fangs after they use them?" Lucy muttered. They were completely covered in drool. "Have you two finished choosing your outfits yet? I can show you guys around as soon as you're done here."

"Lucy, why don't you join us? It'll be an even better picture if you joined us," Aries offered. "You can wear this magical girl costume and it'll look perfect!"

"Sure!" But when did they order a magical girl costume? Was that to imitate those popular manga that everyone loves reading? "Um… does this outfit look strange on me? It's kind of short and tight…" Which is pretty typical of a magical girl costume, they're either short and tight or frilly and slightly overdone. "And why do I have to hold these keys?" she asked holding up the silver and gold keys that jiggled slightly.

"Don't worry, you look great Lucy! Girls can look amazing in mini-skirts!" Loke, you know your girlfriend's right next to you right?

"Mini-skirts…" Aries repeated faintly. She didn't like wearing them or any kind of revealing clothing because she didn't like flaunting her body, or else guys hit on her and a lot of bad things happen, but Loke likes them a lot… "I'm sorry that I can't dress the way that you like Leo." Immediately feeling the aura of depression that Aries was giving off, Loke quickly comforted the girl.

"Well, you look great even when you don't wear things like that, so don't worry about!"

Aries sighed. Then came Lucy to the rescue. "That's right Aries! You're really pretty when you don't wear things like that, you're a lot better off not wearing miniskirts or a lot of makeup. A natural look suits you much better!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So don't have such little self confident," Lucy encouraged. Aries smiled, showing that she had cheered up. They finished taking funny pictures, with good memories and stories that will be enjoyable even in the future. Lucy took this rare chance to fully enjoy herself and embrace the spirit of the cultural festival. Everything seemed so bright and colorful, it was like there were sparkles and excitement everywhere. "This is so much fun, I'm glad that you two were able to take a break and come," Lucy mentioned happily as she sharing a box of takoyaki with the two adults.

"I'm sorry if we accidentally ruined your plans," Aries said. "Since you've got a lot of friends, I thought that we would have been imposing on you, but I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself Lucy." Aries really did treat her like a little sister. Apparently there was something to her that was different and kinder than other people that Aries had met.

For a millionth of a second, Lucy looked sad to hear about her 'lot of friends'. "You guys aren't a bother at all! I'm actually really grateful that you came since Levy-chan suddenly had plans to show her parents around, so we couldn't hang out together today."

"Eh? Didn't you make plans with some of your other friends too?" Since Aries barely gets to see Lucy she still thought that the gang from middle school was still close to each other just like before. Lucy didn't respond, which made the older girl panic. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything offensive by that!"

"No, I get that. It's just that I think that most of them are busy with their other class activities." They've been busy for over a year. In high school, people change, they become different from who they were when they're younger. Maybe it was because those children were worrying about their own situations and their own classes to not be able to notice the hardships that their friends were facing. As a result, they drifted farther apart from each other.

"Now now, don't get so depressed, there are still more things to enjoy on a day like this!" Loke exclaimed, handing both of them colorful candy. "Now, where do you two want to go now? There are still a lot of fun booths to enjoy."

"Let's see… I heard that there was a shop made up from stuff from the special skills department," Aries remembered reading in a pamphlet. "Does that sound like it'd be interesting?"

"That'd be fine, the people here are really good at stuff like that, you two would be surprise," Lucy told them. Everyone knows just exactly how talented they are and Lucy is no exception to that.

"Now that I think about it, Gray and Natsu are participating in that stuff, aren't they? It's been a while since I've seen them. Are they still fighting?"

"Of course they have been, there's rarely been a time when they weren't fighting. You should've seen them yesterday, they were fighting during the play and they wanted to kill each other afterwards," she remembered aloud. The murderous aura was thick enough to be fog and affected everyone near them. Natsu and Gray looked like they wanted to beat the living crap out of anyone who got in their way.

"Oh really? It sounds like fun." It was not fun, they ended up getting blackmailed!

"It's a shame that we couldn't come yesterday. Your performance with your class must have been interesting and a lot of fun," Aries commented. Oh, if only she knew…

"Actually, maybe it's better that you weren't here yesterday," Lucy muttered under her breath as the three of them walked back into the school building. Noticing the commotion within the building, she asked, "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, that's the art students' gallery isn't it? You know the people who draw and paint, the more traditional art forms. I heard a couple of rumors of there being some amazing drawing. If there's less people should we check it out later?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Whose painting could it be? As Lucy was wondering if she knew anyone with amazing artistic aptitude, she accidentally bumped into someone; a timid-looking man with black hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's my fault. I apologize." Lucy was about to walk away but the man was still staring at her. Ah… It truly is troublesome to be too cute, is probably somewhere along the lines of what Lucy was thinking at the moment. "You're a student here aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need or someone you're looking for?"

"Would you happen to have seen the principal of this school, there's something that I need to talk to her about."

"Um…No?" Her answer sounded more like a question but the man in front of her did not try to pressure her into giving a less suspicious sounding answer, which Lucy was thankful for. Who was that person anyways?

Whoever he is, he's polite and young looking. "Oh, thanks anyways. Sorry to disturb you." But he looks oddly familiar…Was he a substitute teacher here?

"Lucy?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm coming!"

On the far side of the school, there was an entire gallery of just beautiful art. Fairy Academy is a great school for art, despite the fact that not even half of the students are enrolled in any art electives, but that doesn't change the fact that there are several galleries within the school that are primarily for showcasing the best works of each division.

"These are amazing…" Aries said, looking around at the ice sculptures, glass works, and metal statues.

"As expected of the special classes here; they're all good. Ah, here's Gray's work." Lucy turned to see an ice sculpture of a swan about to fly up from the water. The water was perfect; little droplets were set on top of the splashes of water. The detail was amazing. There were even ice feathers that looked like the real thing.

"Gray's improved a lot since last year…" Lucy commented, amazed. She knew that he was good, but this is really, really amazing. Lucy turned her head to look at the other artwork, and something immediately caught her eye.

"Macao-sensei are you sure that Natsu's glass sculpture will attract the First Master?" vice principal Makarov asked nervously to his coworker. "If this doesn't work, then I will have to do it and you know what happened last time I gave the closing ceremony speech!"

"Now, now Master calm down! You said that she loves anything having to do with fairies right? And Natsu made that piece well, so it should be able to attract the First Master's attention, and then we'll be able to get her to work on the closing speech. Besides, that was a complete accident last time!" This plan doesn't seem to be that well thought out.

"Weren't you involved in that incident?" Macao-sensei avoided the shorter man's eyes. They were trying to get someone else, but it ended up being Makarov who got pelted with mayonnaise balloons.

"B-Besides, isn't that man back? I heard from Faye-sensei that he was searching for her as well."

Makarov sighed. "That is true, but…he's slow." He's incredibly slow. Despite the fact that he's her husband, he's very slow when it comes to Mavis; even Natsu or Gajeel could be faster at getting hints. Oh speaking of Nastu…

"Hey Lucy, you came to see my art?" Natsu greeted. "Tell me which one looks better; stripper's, metal head's or mine."

"I haven't seen Gajeel's yet but…" Natsu probably wins, hands down. A full sized image, completely made out of delicately crafted glass only connected together by the thin smelted iron… It was a fairy. The face and body was made out of creamy, milky like glass, the hair (how did he even make it look so real?) was a transparent blonde, and the most impressive part was the wings. The multi-color butterfly like wings, were beyond anything that a normal student could achieve. But the person who made this was Natsu Dragoneel, not any ordinary student.

"Natsu! It's been a while."

"Oh, Loke, have you been picking up girls again?" Natsu… "Did I say something wrong?" he asked when he noticed that Loke was trying to comfort Aries.

"Yes, you said a lot of things wrong…But aren't you supposed to be selling things in the store?"

"Nah, Macao-sensei said that I didn't have to because I made that in about a week to help find the First Master. Besides they said that I couldn't work the store anymore since I'm 'apparently' bad with customers." Natsu, you are terrible with customers. You ate someone's yakisoba bread once! And not to mention all the times that he's tried to help out at 8-Island, he ate all the food that he was handling…Yajima-san had to deal with a heck of a lot of complaining customers.

Lucy chuckled weakly. Should she tell one of the staff members that Mavis brought a wig to disguise herself? "But the glass sculpture is really good Natsu, it's almost life-like."

"Nah, its still could be better." In Natsu's eyes it's still not good enough. While it's amazingly detailed, this fairy sculpture still doesn't give the impression of being alive. If it was his father, then it would look much better. Natsu still has a lot to learn.

"So what did you make for the store? Miniature dragons again?"

"Nah, I tried something else this time."

"What-"

"Look at you, lovebirds!"

"What are you talking about? Lucy and I aren't birds." It's an expression Natsu… "Even if Lucy eats like a bird, which is actually a lot." That is true, about birds, not about Lucy.

"Natsu! What are you talking about? I eat like a normal person and you eat more than me!"

"Hey Lucy, it's not good to yell that much," Natsu stated, suddenly acting like a responsible teen. It's pretty out of character for him yet incredibly fitting. "You're bothering other people you know."

"Whose fault do you think that is?!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry if my question offends you, but why are you yelling?" Aries asked innocently. It was then Lucy wanted to slap herself on the forehead, and then slap Natsu, while Natsu wanted to say that he told her so, but her aura was kind of scary right now, so he shouldn't. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why don't we go to the store before it gets too late?"

"Natsu, you should come with us," Loke suggested. "It's been a while since we've had a nice long chat and you're free aren't you?" Right when he noticed that Natsu was going to decline to buy food, he mentioned, "Oh and there's an extra box of takoyaki, you do want it? It's still warm. You just need to follow us for a while." As expected of Loke he was raised well.

"Loke that's not necessary-"

"I'll go!"

"Natsu, don't you have something else to do?!" Like buying food, or eating food, or picking a fight with Erza, Gray, or Gajeel, or competing in some class run game that involves prizes.

"Nope, I'm completely free." In other words, he doesn't have any plans.

"Say that without the takoyaki in your mouth." Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu keeps promises, especially the ones that involved food. And since it was on Loke's request, she couldn't refuse, since it was a rare day that she could spend with her cousin.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll make it up to you. I've got your favorite cake decorated in sugar roses at home."

"Do I look like the type to be bribed by food?"

"Does that mean that you don't want it?" Lucy didn't answer that. So Lucy is a glutton! At least partly one. Loke smiled. "Then it's all good!" Loke, how do you know how to handle them so well?

Lucy looked grumpy but the second that she saw a familiar face in the shop, she was smiling again. "Ah, Levy-chan, you're here too?" Lucy recognized the two people besides her. "Hello, McGarden-san tachi. Have you been well?"

"Yes, we've been fine, Lucy-chan," her mother answered.

"It's good to know that you and Levy are still good friends. Thank you for taking care of her while she's in Magnolia."

"No, it's my pleasure."

Levy's family lives outside of Magnolia in a town that's about 5 hours away, but they agreed to allow Levy to go to Fairy Academy since it was a prestigious school that always puts the students' worries first, so it seemed like the perfect school for Levy. Also, the library was said to be huge. But after the incident with Gajeel and Phantom, they have been extremely worried and threatened to take her out of the school several times.

"Mom, Dad, you don't need to be so formal with Lu-chan," Levy reminded her parents, looking embarrassed. "Lu-chan, I promise we'll go look around the festival tomorrow so make sure that you keep your schedule free."

"Got it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Levy's parents look a lot like her," Natsu mentioned when he and Lucy watched the McGarden family watch somewhere else.

"Wouldn't it be that Levy-chan looks like her parents?" With the whole glasses and petite figures, someone can definitely tell that they're from the same family. "And weren't you and Loke talking about something?"

"He went with Aries to look at ice prick's mini ice sculptures."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence between them as Lucy randomly fingered the delicate glass vases and whatnot while Natsu was munching on takoyaki. Why does it always end up like this when they're near glass? "So what did you make for the shop?"

"Necklaces, but they got sold out yesterday and in the morning so there's no more."

"Since when can you make jewelry? Last year it was dragons."

"It wasn't any good, just look at this one," he pulled out a star shaped pendant that was on a silver chain. "It's all scratched up and the thing was so tiny that I got metal across it." But that flaw made the piece even more beautiful. The streaks of metal looked like they belonged to the design. Natsu, somehow noticing that Lucy was interested in it asked, "Do you want it? It's way too girly for me."

"Really? How much do you want for it?"

"Pay for lunch on the last day of the festival and we're even?" Natsu thought almost immediately as he handed her the necklace.

"Fine, but I get to put a budget on you."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, you'll eat through my allowance for the entire month." Both sides agreed to the little deal and there was hope in Loke's eyes that maybe those two were going to make it. Maybe as friends, maybe as lovers, but they're going to make it out.

The bell rang and a voice was projected on the loudspeakers, "All events for the day are ending. All guests and students should leave towards the front gates, those students who are staying behind…"

"Hey it's Gramps!"

"Finally, First Master if you're listening somewhere, PLEASE WORK ON THE CLOSING SPEECH AND STOP HIDDING!" He acts as though she'll listen to him. "That is all."

"Leo, you're not coming with us?" Aries asked as she and Lucy walked in the car that was parked not too far from the front gates of the school.

"Nah, I've got to pick something else. It's not too far away and I'll just walk home so don't worry about me and make sure you don't drive at 5 miles per hour again, okay Aries?" She nodded and started the engine.

"Really Loke? Normally you love driving and it's not that big of a problem if we go together."

"Well you see…" He knew she was to say that but he forgot to think of something that will make Lucy just go with it. "Capricorn said that I should walk more and get more exercise and I wouldn't want to keep two ladies from going home on time. Virgo said that she was going to make a feast tonight."

"Then make sure that you don't follow some girl on the way home," Lucy reminded him.

"Of course not. I'll see you guys in a bit." The car rode off and Loki turned towards the gate, seeing the very person he needed to talk to. "Hey Natsu. Let's have chat."

"No thanks, I've gotta go feed Happy or he'll make a mess of the house with the fish in fridge." Yes, Happy has done that before. How can that cat do so many things that involve thumbs is unknown to many people. "It was nice seeing you Loke, we've got to spar again like we used to sometime."

"I can walk alongside you for a block or two and we can talk." Natsu stopped. "Come on Natsu, it wouldn't hurt to talk to me would it?" Obviously Loke wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Natsu agreed. They walked the first minute in silence, so Loke decided to be the first to start the conversation. This was his whole idea anyways. "Your glass work was great."

"Thanks."

"Your dad would be proud of you."

"Yeah…"

Natsu's aura became depressed. "Natsu, you and Lucy don't hang out that much anymore," Loke stated. "I don't really know what that reason is for you two to be angry at each other, but if it's got anything to do with my uncle, or anything-"

"Loke, don't tell me to make up with Lucy," Natsu cut off coldly. "Not when the man who raised me is involved." Natsu's normally friendly eyes were sharper, more serious than before, and cold. "And not when she understands what she has." Loke couldn't say anything to him, not when he was like this. "We'll spar sometime when you're not busy, Loke."

"Natsu-"Natsu ran off, not wanting to hear anymore. "Natsu!"

…Well, that went terribly. When it comes down to it, the things that those two don't want to talk about that. Each side won't give in, they're not willing to give in. Even if they can act natural, like friends, nothing is fixed, nothing can be fixed. Both of them can act like everything's fine, but that doesn't mean that anything's fixed. Damn their stubbornness. Stubbornness is the reason why many people can't be happy, but their stubbornness has its reasons. After all, he wants what she has and she regrets what she has. If only fate didn't play such tricks on people, things would be better in the world.


	11. Fishes&Swimming

**Thank you guys for your support. It was really nice to see more people reading this (Best thing that I could see after a school day). So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. For those of you who like Gruvia, there are going to be some moments, I hope you enjoy. **

**For those of you waiting for a Jerza moment or for a Gale moment, I promise that there will be a couple in the next few chapters, so please be patient with me **

**Now then, I don't owe Fairy Tail. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Damn you Natsu, why the hell are you here?" Gray asked frustrated. The guy couldn't get a decent snow cone without seeing Natsu around. But why was Natsu in the snow cone booth to begin with?

"Shut up ice prick, I'm allowed to be where I want to be and it's not my fault that the ramen place is right next to the snow cone stand!" Natsu told him while slightly spitting out some noodles.

"Eat or talk, but don't talk while you're eating."

"You should put on a shirt before telling anyone how to eat," Natsu commented.

"When did that happen?!"

While Gray was trying to find his shirt, Natsu was sighing and an unfamiliar voice asked, "When are you going to get rid of that bad habit Gray?"

Gray groaned. On the third day of the festival, Gray had plans to do whatever the heck he wanted, but unfortunately for him his dear cousin, let's say, didn't seem to want to leave him alone. "Lyon, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were locked in the ice room." Yes, Gray did that on purpose.

"Do you really think that I could be locked up? After all, I've known Ultear longer than you."

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

"So Gray, I heard that for this famous festival, you made a swan ice sculpture." Here it comes. "Have your skills gotten so bad that you went to making one of the simplest and commonly known sculptures ever? And you know that I always crafted animals better than you could, so why did you even bother?"

Gray looked at his white haired cousin straight in the eye. "Lyon… " Lyon had a smug look on his face as though he wanted Gray to admit that _he _was the better sculptor. "Are you still upset that I beat you in the contest last year?"

"What- What are you talking about?! Those judges obviously had something in their eyes when they were looking at my work, and there was no one better than you, but I could have beaten you, and-"

"Gray, get that white haired guy to shut up, he's the reason why my ramen is so cold." That's illogical. Just because Lyon enjoys the cold doesn't mean that he can control the temperature of the ramen. If he could, the ramen would be cold when Gray's around too.

But for once, Gray and Natsu agreed on something, they both wanted Lyon to be gone. "Lyon, don't you have school or something? Ur wouldn't be happy to know that you were skipping school."

"Don't you dare say her name, Gray. " Gray had a look of guilt spread across his face while Natsu was slurping up his ramen, wondering what was going on with the atmosphere of the two ice sculptors. Is it because Lyon's superstitious and doesn't want her name to be said as though she were dead or is it because he blames Gray for what happened all of those years ago?

Luckily a man came up to break the uneasy silence. "Excuse me; have you seen a small woman about this tall with long blond hair? She's been missing for a while and I can't find her anywhere."

"No, sorry," Lyon answered.

"I see… I'm sorry for bothering you. If you do see her, will you please contact the staff members?"

"Yeah, sure." The man thanked Lyon and walked away. Was it a child that likes being called a woman missing or was it a woman who looked like a child that he was searching for? "Anyways Gray, show me where your sculpture is, I won't leave until I see your work." So stubborn…But what good is it to improve if one doesn't know what heights his rival's been achieving? "Show me this instant!"

"No." Gray threw some coins down to pay for his snow cones and quickly walked away trying to get rid of the guy.

"Show me Gray!"

"I refuse!" Gray's footsteps became faster, but Lyon didn't seem to mind since he was still on his trail despite the crowd.

"I demand that you show me!"

"Since when do I listen to you?!"

"Since I have better skills compared to you! And I'm older than you!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Now Gray was full out running, trying to get away from Lyon, no matter what the cost. That involved 'accidently' throwing stuff from nearby stalls down so that Lyon would hopefully trip. Unfortunately for Gray, Lyon was still able to keep up with him. They're really…acting like little kids.

"Gray you can't avoid me forever!" The way that he says that, it's almost like he's some kind of stalker who's in love with Gray… But that's Juvia's middle school character and her inner character now.

Gray honestly didn't know what know what to think except that he had to get away from Lyon. Everything got more complicated whenever he saw him and that was never good. So Gray continued to run until he knocked a person over. "What the-"When he realized that there was someone on the ground due to him, he quickly shouted, "Sorry! "

"Its fine, I shouldn't have been standing there, especially since it's so crowded." Gray looked up to see a certain counselor. "Gray-kun, why are you running? There are a lot of people around including kids, so you should be careful and not run into people."

"Yeah…" Looks like he's embrassed for being reminded like a kid not to run into people.

"Oh Gray-kun, have you see a black haired man wearing black? He's about this tall and he's looking for someone," she described.

"No, I've seen no one like that." Then out of curiosity he asked, "Who exactly are you and him looking for?"

"You remember yesterday's intercom message when it was time for everyone to go home right? Mavis is still missing and so her husband came to apologize to her like always." Despite the fact that she was smiling, there was a dark aura around her.

"Um… Do you need help looking?"

"Oh no, we're good. I'm just a teensy bit upset with-"

"There you are Gray! You know that you can't run away from me!" Lyon shouted, suddenly popping out from the crowd. "Wait, who's this person?"

"Um… Gray-kun, I know that Juvia-chan stalked you a little back in middle school, but now you're attracting boy stalkers?" Gray slapped himself, why were most of the people that he knew stupid in some way? "And you, aren't you suppose to be in class? Lamia Scale is still in the middle of its lessons and I don't think Obaba-san would approve of you skipping-"

"Don't worry; I called in sick, so there's absolutely no problem." That's nice, but then why did he go to Fairy Academy for the school festival while wearing his uniform for Lamia Scale Academy? "Also, Gray don't think that just because you have the home advantage doesn't mean that-"

Gray's phone rang and Gray thanked the man in the sky. "Yeah, I'll listen to your rambling later. Hello?"

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia needs your help, it's an emergency and-"

"Hello? Juvia, are you still there?" Answered only with static and beeps, Gray closed his phone. Though he never remembered giving his phone number to Juvia, she must have mis-clicked and hit his name on the contacts section instead of Gajeel's name. But what could have made her so frantic? And why was she cut off? Gray shrugged, deciding that it would be better for Gajeel to handle the situation, but unfortunately, fate enjoys playing tricks.

"Gajeel, I told you that if my parents find out that we're accidentally hand cuffed together, they'll freak out and file a restriction order!" A familiar blunette's voice shouted. Her parents wouldn't be able to find them if they weren't yelling as loudly.

"Well, it's not my fault that bunny girl took the freaking key to the handcuffs! Why the hell were there handcuffs in that box to begin with?!"

"It was from a police murder mystery book!"

"Who the hell suggested that you put useable handcuffs in there?! Do you want to handcuff two people together?"

"Well I wasn't the one who ate the key! You can get metal poisoning from that!" Um…They look a little busy, but Juvia seems to have issues too… Why did he have to be in a situation like this?

"Gray-kun, please check up on Juvia-chan. I believe that today is the swim team's performance."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Well, Gajeel-kun is in handcuffs and I need to go find someone who can pick locks, so we can't do it and Juvia called you, even if it was by mistake. I won't mention what happened the other day in the Cinderella play to your friend over if you do."

Looks really are deceiving… "Fine, I'll go, I'll go. But make sure that you don't mention a word about it to him!" Gray hush yelled to her. Before Lyon could figure out what was going on, Gray took off towards the swimming pool…without his pants on. It's a shame that old habits die hard, well for those who are disturbed by it.

Now then, what could be the source of Juvia's despair? There could only be one thing given the time and the place. "Definitely, definitely, definitely not! Juvia refuses with all of her life!" Now that is a lie. It wouldn't be all, maybe just 2/3's of her life. "Juvia cannot be the show, Juvia will just ruin it!"

"No, you wouldn't," Bisca protested. "Listen to me Juvia, you are the best swimmer on this team, and you are the perfect person to replace Mizuki. It's only one performance and it'll be fine! Please do it!"

"But Juvia's never even practiced once! Juvia will definitely mess up so why can't Bisca-san or someone else who's been a part of the daily practices do it?"

"But Juvia, we need you!"

"Please participate in the event, Buchou!"

"You're the only one who can do this!"

"Juvia can't do it," she protested loudly. But they didn't listen to her and it was back and forth persuasion and decline and persuasion and decline, on and on. Ugh, when a group of teenage girls is yelling at each other someone can only take so much. Of course, that person can scream louder.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! Everyone get into your costumes right now and stretch, I will talk to Lockser," Aquarius-sensei demanded. Within seconds, the room was cleared. "Look, I know that you hate attention, but you are a part of a team and that means that when one of the girls is out, you will fill their place."

"But Sensei, Juvia doesn't know anything about the swim routine. Juvia will definitely mess up the entire performance and the entire team will hate Juvia!" Paranoid much?

"I know that you were practicing when you came in the morning. You know the dance and you have the finesse for it. Are you still worrying about those brats from your old school? You could have taken them!" She really could have, all she needed was her umbrella and those high heeled boots. "You can do this. Your team is counting on you, or did you forget all about the motto of this school?"

Juvia shook her head. How could she forget? It was the motto that Gray-sama lived by and showed her. Never give up for yourself and never give up for your friends. "No…"

"I can't hear you! Are you coming out there and supporting your fellow teammates?"

Juvia cracked a smile and stood up. "Juvia will go!" Aquarius-sensei shook her head as she watched Juvia follow the other girls into the locker room. The things that she does for her squad…

* * *

"Ul! I found some good seats," Meredy called out, waving her hands to make sure that her friend saw her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Meredy muttered a sorry to the taller teen. "Anyways are you sure that it's worth it to go to this? It'd be so much more fun to tease Jelly on his drawing or something."

"But, I want to meet that person again and since she's on the swim team, what better way to see her again than this? Besides, Jelly was hiding remember and there's nothing better to do right now," Meredy pointed out cheerfully. She was happy to find someone who enjoyed her dancing. Not many people were around her because she hung out with Ultear and Jellal so much, so she was happy to try to make new friends.

"Well, I guess something like this is good once in a while." Ultear couldn't deny the younger girl a chance to socialize with other people. Especially since she crashes at the pinknette's apartment practically every day that Jellal would let her stay at his place. While Meredy was waiting for the performance to start, Ultear glanced around, wondering if she would see Jellal there. The teen chooses strange places to hide, but she stopped looking when not one, but two familiar faces came in through the door. "Why the heck are they here?"

* * *

"Why the heck are you following me, Lyon?!" Just when he thought he lost him, he shows up again. Huh… You think that Gray would have picked up something about stalkers back in middle school. Then again, Juvia always found him somehow…

"Because you're obviously hiding something!" Lyon decreeded. "And I intend to find out what that something is." Gray sighed. Why the heck did he always have to deal with people like this? It's because he likes people like that and as some person once said birds of the same feather flock together. "Hey Gray, Ultear goes to this school right?"

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked looking around to try to find Juvia. If he didn't do something, Lyon would find out about what happened yesterday.

"Does she still not, you know, go home?"

Gray looked at Lyon suspiciously. "What the heck did you come here for Lyon?" The pieces of the puzzle don't seem to fit did they? After all Lyon Vastia isn't the type of person to do such things like skipping school for the sake of seeing his rival's ice scpulture, especially when the school posts things like that on the website and Principal Obaba-sama's spinning technique isn't anything fun to face, so why take the risk?

"Don't be foolish Gray, as if I would do something like that…"

"I didn't accuse you of anything."

"Um…uh-"

"Okay, for those of you wanting to see the swim team's performance, sit down, the show's about to start!" Performance? Gray remembered Juvia saying something about how she hated being in the spotlight, so he definitely thought that he wouldn't see her, but well, fate is a mysterious thing.

When Gray saw Juvia coming out of the girl's changing room wearing that swimsuit that he saw her make, it was safe to say that his jaw dropped, along with Lyon's jaw. Now, if it was from how good Juvia looked, or because of the fact that she was there to begin with, the world may never know, but what the world does know is that the swim team's performance is quite impressive.

They were like mermaids. Even under the pressure of the water, they were moving gracefully down to their fingers, but in no way were they delicate. As their legs emerged from the water, powerfully and beautifully as though they only had a tail instead of two legs. When their heads emerged from the water, Gray saw Juvia in the middle, but she wasn't her normal self. She was more confident somehow in the water. Gray had seen her swim before, but it wasn't anything like this. It's like the water was a part of her, because no matter what she did, the water that splashed up was like accenting her beauty. The dance was captivating… or was it her that was captivating?

"Wow…," Meredy whispered out as the crowd applauded. "Ultear, isn't she amazing?"

"Hm… I guess that was just as good as making fun of Jelly." Meredy smiled. "Anyways, weren't you going to talk to her or something?"

"Oh right! Juvia!" But noticing that the bluenette didn't hear her, there was only one thing that Meredy thought would help this situation. "Gray, I can't believe you're here! Do you have a girlfriend who's on the swim team?!" Two heads turned and Meredy smirked inside her mind. Oh, that girl knows just how to deal with people and their emotions.

Two sets of footsteps walked towards her, one in angry, one in curiosity."What the hell are you saying? I don't have a girlfriend! And why the heck-" Gray stopped when he saw Ultear glare at him for trying to scold the younger girl. "What are you two doing here?"

The taller girl refused to answer, but luckily she didn't have to because Juvia came over and asked, "Gray-sama, what are you doing here?"

Gray stopped and reorganized himself. How kind of him to not want Juvia to understand the relationship that he and Ultear possessed, especially when it's such a lovely bond of hatred. "What do you mean what am I doing here? You're the one who left me with a weird message on my phone, pleading Gajeel to come and help," Gray stated. "Gajeel was busy so I came in his place."

Juvia tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Message?" After a few seconds of thinking, she recalled what happened. "Oh, Juvia is so sorry about that Gray-sama! Juvia swears that it won't happen again!" How could she make such a mistake and bother her dear Gray-sama? Moreover, get his name mixed up with Gajeel-kun's?!

"Nah, it's okay. I got to see something interesting." And he got to realize that the sculpture that he made can't compare to real water at all. Juvia made the water look alive, she made the water give off its true beauty. Gray's scuplture wasn't anything like that, but only a person who turly understood water could tell the different. But Gray just can't see the beauty of it. To him, the water is darkness, an endless abyss that can bring no good. Ironic isn't it? Espeicall since water is an essential element in survival for living creatures. "So what the heck are you doing here Ultear?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry Fullbuster, I'm not here to do something to your little girlfriend. I happen to find her tolerable, more so that you. Now you explain to me why the heck Lyon-"

"Is this love at first sight?" Both dark haired teens turned at the sound of Lyon's frank confession. The looks on their face displayed shock with their mouths hanging out a little. Lyon was holding onto Juvia, who had no idea what just happened. "You are like an angel up close, or maybe a sea goddess would suit you better. What is your name, fair maiden?"

"Um…Juvia is Juvia Lockser?" she answered awkwardly.

"What an excellent name!" Lyon then held his hand out and shouted her name, "Juvia-chan!"

"No, just Juvia is fine… "No one has ever called her using 'chan' and she wasn't about to start letting them now. "So are you Gray-sama's friend?"

"Juvia! Your name is truly a blessing to the ears!" Hehe… He's getting a little ahead of himself isn't he? "Ah, how rude of me for not introducing myself to you." Lyon flipped his hair and continued with sparkles coming out of him. "My name is Lyon Vastia, my sweet Juvia. Don't mind that Gray, he's merely my undersclassmen in ice sculpting."

Gray groaned. "Something annoying's going to happen… I can just feel it in my bones." And how was he the undersclassman when they started ice sculpting lessons at the same time?

Suddenly the pinknette asked, "Juvia, you wanna go eat cotton candy together? It's really good and I'm sure that you're hungry after swimming."

"Excuse me, but I believe I was talking to Juvia," Lyon interrupted Meredy. "Outsiders should just go away."

Meredy smiled. "Then shouldn't you go soon, outsider? You have classes at another school, outsider, it's no good if you skip out." Lighting flashed between the two. Well, it's reasonable for Meredy to be mad at Lyon, since he's a burden on Ultear, almost like Gray. "Anyways, Juvia let's hang out together! I've really wanted to get to know you better ever since our last meeting." Meredy held the bluenette's hands and gave her a non-creepy smile. "I think that we can be great friends!"

Juvia froze in fear. "Um… Juvia is sorry… but Juvia needs to go and do something else… in a different place! Good day!" Huh… They couldn't even see her leave the room. Wait, isn't it bad to run near a swimming pool?

"Look at what you did, you made her run away!" He shouted. "Now how am I suppose to profess my love towards her!"

"Well maybe it was you who creep her out, you creeper! You only met her like 2 minutes ago!" Meredy yelled right back.

"Meredy," the younger girl 'eep'ed and looked at Ultear who didn't look all that happy. "That's enough. Lyon, if you've got time to be here, then you must be failing your class, or you've missed Gray. I really don't care which, but if you hurt Meredy, I won't let you off easily." It's hard to tell, is she protecting someone close to her, or is she denying two people who should be the closet ones to her? "Meredy, we're going."

"Ah, wait up Ultear!"

Lyon brought himself back to reality deciding that he shouldn't worry about her for now. "Anyways Gray, how exactly do you know Juvia?" Really Lyon? Out of all the things you could have asked, you ask that?

"Are you serious?"

"Have I ever been more serious?" No, but he's been more sane. "Gray, it will be your responsibility to guide the two of us for today."

"How the heck do you come to that conclusion? I am not responsible for you!"

"Gray-sama, if you're not too busy, would you like to see the festival with Juvia? Gajeel-kun seems to be busy with Levy-san," Juvia offered appearing out of nowhere with a smile. Her timing is amazing isn't it? "Gray-sama? Or would you prefer to be alone with Lyon-san?"

"No Juvia dearest, let us go without Gray bothering us." Okay, did he get drunk on the chlorine or what?

"But-" Lyon started rambling about it being his lifelong dream of seeing a festival with her, which is strange because he met her a good 11 minutes ago, but Juvia did nothing to try to stop him since she was getting wrapped up in his pace. Heck, even if she tried, Lyon was already wrapped up in his own little world.

"What the hell is going on around here ice pants?" Gajeel asked casually strolling in. Looks like he finally got out of those handcuffs…unfortunately. It's too bad, under all that yelling he seemed to be enjoying it. "And who's that guy with the white hair who looks like he's kidnapping Juvia?"

"This guy I know." Gray looked at the two, wondering what would happen if he just left them alone. The only things that could come to his mind were either disturbing or terrible.

"Hm… That so?" Fortunately Gajeel had eyes. "Y'know, Fullbuster you don't look so cool."

"And you're not funny. What do you want Gajeel?"

"I owe Juvia one time for a couple of things." It's more like he owes her 15 times, at least. There was the time where she let him take her umbrella while it was raining, the times where he teased her for being nothing but a crybaby, the time where he took away her Gray-sama doll (Juvia fought him for that doll back), and several other things that he did which upsetted in her different ways, yet Juvia never really did anything in return for revenge. Fairy Academy really made her too nice. "And this'll help you too ice stripper." Gray raised a suspicious eyebrow. "If I were you, I'd not let that happen. Juvia's not the type to be around people like that, especially if she doesn't know 'em that well."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Whatever you want ice underwear. I mean, if you actually cared about her, you'd take her around the festival instead of that white haired creeper." Huh… He's actually being nice! "And if you don't, well she just might collapse because of the unknown people."

Gray looked at Juvia's facial expression; her eyebrows were scrunched up in worry while a frown was apparent on her face. Moreover, she was trembling! How could Lyon not notice that the girl was trembling. "Nice talking to you Gajeel,"he muttered out, which made it clear that their chat was over. "Hey Lyon!"

"Gihee!"

"What is it Gray? Can't you see that we're busy being in love?" That's just you Lyon. Unless the person that Lyon sees that Juvia loves is Gray.

"Get away from my classmate. Don't you have some other stuff to do?" Gray asked coolly brushing him off. He turned his attention to Juvia and asked," You wanna go check uot the festival together?"

This had to be an absolute dream! "Of course Gray-sama, Juvia would love to see the rest of the festival with you!"

Gray smiled at her smile and they walked out the door with Lyon following them. Juvia was so happy to see that her dear Gray had invited her to walk around the festival with him! Maybe the goddess of fortune was finally starting to smile at her. Maybe she wouldn't be so afraid of everyone else that she kind of knows and doesn't know. Maybe she can feel the same way like how she first met Gray, like light is shining in her life.

The outdoor part of the festival was just amazing. All the events that couldn't be held in rooms were out in the open. To Juvia, everything seemed so exciting and fun."Goldfish game, 3 tries for 200 jewels!" Goldfish? She was good at that game! It was probably one of the only games that she could play without messing up easily. But would Gray-sama call her childish for liking such a game?

"Juvia, if you want to play something, tell be beforehand okay?"

"Eh? Eh?!" How did she end up with a goldfish scoop in front of the tank of fish?! "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama! Please punish Juvia!" Now Juvia, you know that Gray isn't interested in punishment games.

"What are you saying in public? It's fine. I've never played these games since I was never good at them though."

"What Gray, you couldn't even get a tiny goldfish from this simple game? You just admitted your lack of skill." So someone can say something so confidently, even if they're holding a goldfish scooper.

"Are you going to leave soon? And you suck at this game too!"

"At least I'm better than you! I'll be the one to get Juvia a goldfish first!" he decreed.

Gray's eyes widened. This was not the time to be competing with Lyon, he was suppose to be keeping Juvia away from Lyon! Gray, Gray, you're not suppose to forget about Juvia, you know? "Juvia, I-" And Gray was lost for words again today when he saw how many little fishes that Juvia had in that small pot of hers.

"Gray-sama, is something wrong?"

"N..Not really..." There must have been 10 little fish in that pot. "I didn't know that you were good at this."

"Juvia loves this game!When Juvia was younger, this was the only game that Gajeel-kun and Juvia's classmates didn't beat Juvia at," she explained with a smile on her face. "Ah, Gray-sama can have a fish from Juvia's. If Juvia has too many Erza-san might get upset."Since normally there's no pets allowed in the girls' dorm.

"Thanks." But Gray somehow didn't feel satisfied with that. "We'll exchange fish," he decided all of a sudden. "Lyon, move over." Lyon was too focused on the goldfish to notice Gray, so Gray just squatted besides Juvia who was red from realizing what Gray just said.

"G-G-Gray-sama, there's no reason to go to that much trouble!"

"Well, if you give me one, I might as well get you a fish too," he concluded. With ease, Gray was able to scoop a bright orange one into his little bowl. When the little fishes were all wrapped up and handed to each other, Gray asked, "Is there anywhere you want to go next?"

"Juvia wants to see Gray-sama's ice scuplture!"

Gray sighed. He was trying not to lead Lyon there, but... what the heck? Gray lead Juvia towards the art gallery while Lyon followed the two yelling about either Juvia or about Gray's ice scuplture. Gray decided to let things fall where they may. The girl besides him was happy and that was all that mattered because she helped him out before. there's no reason why he can't pay that back now. If only things could be this simple forever.


	12. Iron Game

**Hello and welcome to the 12th chapter of 'Step Forward'. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story and to all the new people who have recently favorited this. ****I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

As many of the students were enjoying the 3rd day of the festival, some people were sulking. Like that guy over there who can't seem to find his wife no matter how hard he tries. "What am I going to do?"

"Eh… I'm amazed that you have time to waste like this," Faye-sensei mentioned. "Are you really that clueless, Zeref?"

The man glared at her. "You are not helpful."

"I've helped you out practically every time until now and you need to figure this out on your own. It is not that hard to find someone this tall." Isn't that asking a little much since Mavis is shorter than Levy? "And it's your wife; I assume you know how your wife avoids you. She avoided you even before you were married too. And you know how upset she gets."

"Well it's hard for me! She hides in a crowd of teenagers during a school festival, how is that not hard?!" he protested. "Prove to me that someone can find a small student on this campus," Zeref demanded. "If you win then I'll look for Mavis without any help from you, but if I win you help me."

"You're wasting your time."

"Just prove it to me."

Faye-sensei smirked. She knew just who to use. "Fine. They'll have until the end of the day. And it will start in an hour." She walked away to set up the pieces, but not before she got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Faye! How could you do that to me?! You know that I'm upset with him and you made a bet with him?!"

"I swear I- Okay, but-"Finally deciding to raise her voice, she said, "Listen to me for one second okay? I have enough confidence that I can win this. After all, it's _those two_. No, not Lucy and Natsu. It's the certain bluenette and her dear iron dragon."

Speaking of the bluenette, she was currently in the art gallery with her blonde friend. "Lu-chan, look at this!" Levy pointed out. "The drawing's so pretty."

So these two friends were finally able to see the festival together. The first day was no good since they had to help out with their writing class' booth so that it was perfect to open up for the remaining days of the festival, the second day was no good since Levy's parents were around and yesterday she was handcuffed to Gajeel while Lucy was running around trying to find someone who knows how to pick locks.

"You're right. No wonder everyone's been talking about this. But doesn't it remind you of someone?" Lucy wondered, tilting her head to the side. "The red head one…"

"Really? I guess the girl kind of looks like-"

Her train of thought was cut off the second a new voice came into hearing distance. "Levy-chan, can you help me out with something?"

"Faye-sensei, aren't you suppose to be looking for principal Mavis with the other facility members?" Levy asked, wondering where the heck the teacher popped up from.

"First Master! Where are you?!"

"No, I'm not," she answered with a smile. "Anyways, I would like to prove something to an _idiot _that I know of. If you help, I can convince the librarian to give you a copy of the key to the library."

"Really?" Levy asked with her eyes glittering. Sometimes the librarian didn't come early enough in the morning so she always ends up waiting in some random classroom with nothing to do but count the dots on the ceiling and no matter how many times she's asked, no one was willing to give her a key.

"Of course; you're a responsible student to begin with, so it won't be that hard."

Levy began thinking of all the things that she could do with unlimited access to the library, but then she realized that she still needed to do whatever Faye-sensei had planned. "So exactly what do you want to prove to your friend?"

"The fact that he's an idiot; because I believe that someone who's small can be found within a crowd of people without any clues given to the seeker because the seeker knows and understands the personality and mindset of the one hiding despite their outer apperance."

"In other words, you want me to hide in the festival because I'm short and practically everyone at this school is taller than me?"

"Yep, you were the first person who came to mind." Levy didn't know if she should feel glad about this or not. "Will you do it?" As much as she dislikes her height, what's the harm? "And the person who will be searching for you is Gajeel-kun."

"What?! Why can't Lu-chan look for me?" Is she still upset about yesterday with the whole handcuff incident? It was incredibly awkward when the two to go to the bathroom, so that could be why.

"Because this idiot is a guy and therefore it's more effective if a male is doing the searching."

"Levy-chan, I'm sure that it won't be so bad," Lucy mentioned. "Besides, this is a great way for you two to deepen your relationship." Hm… Wasn't she the one who accidentally handcuff the two together yesterday? On 'accident'?

"Then why can't you do it Lu-chan? With Natsu looking for you," Levy snapped back. She really looks like she doesn't want to do this if Gajeel's the seeker.

"Unfortunately, it won't work because Natsu-kun has a good sense of smell. Also…" Levy and Lucy raised a curious eyebrow, "Natsu-kun is currently participating in an eating contest, so it's impossible."Lucy and Levy fell down. She couldn't get him for a reason like that? "So Levy-chan? I still haven't heard your answer."

Levy logically thought things out. It would be fun as a game and it's not like she hasn't properly enjoyed the festival since her parents wanted to see everything on the first day… But then there's the matter of Gajeel…"Would I still get the key to the library even if Gajeel can't find me?"

"Yes."

Well, that just proved that she didn't have much to lose. "I'll do it!"

"Then please hide however you want. Gajeel-kun has until the end of today's part of the festival to search for you. Do your best to make this as hard as possible for him."

"Faye-sensei, for some reason I can see killing intent in your eyes," Lucy commented, sweating a little from fear. "Anyways, Levy-chan, I'll help you out if you need anything. I'm good with disguises." She's already done it once this week…What's the harm in helping her friend this time?

"Thanks Lu-chan, but I'll figure things out myself."

"Well, that's settled. " Now it's time to set up the other pieces. "Thank you so much for doing this Levy-chan. Lucy-chan, whatever you do, you're not allowed to give Gajeel any hints about where Levy could be."

"Oh, okay… I guess." Lucy turned towards her blue haired friend. "So should I get you food and stuff while you're hiding?"

"I think I should be fine Lu-chan, I'll be around and I'll just pick up food when I get hungry," Levy assured her. "And I've got the perfect hiding spot to start out with."

While Levy was planning out her game of hide, Gajeel was being scolded by Juvia for something that he should have done but didn't do. "Juvia cannot believe that Gajeel-kun didn't bother to come see Juvia's performance! Does Gajeel-kun know how nervous Juvia was before that? Juvia didn't even think that she could do it!"

"Calm down, how was I supposed to know that you were going to be in a performance?! Last time I checked, you hated performing and avoided it like crazy! And it was decided at the last minute and I was freaking handcuffed to the shrimp, what do you expect me to do about that?!"

"Don't blame Levy-san for something that was Gajeel-kun's fault!" Techincally it was both of their faults. Gajeel was the one who made Levy trip and Levy was carrying the box that had the handcuffs to begin with. It was messy trying to get those two to stay sane while looking for a locksmith.

"It was not! Now what the heck are you here for?!"

"Well, no one's been talking to Gajeel-kun since he started working so Juvia thought that Gajeel-kun was lonely." No, Gajeel's just too scary to talk to, which is why everyone tries to avoid him. He really isn't that suited for being a salesperson, he's too grumpy. Exactly who was the one who thought that it would be a good idea to have Gajeel selling things for the special arts classes?

"You are right, Lockser," Caelum-sensei agreed. "Gajeel, you're free to go if you want. Since you don't seem to be in the mood for selling, you are free to go." Gajeel rasied a suspicious eyebrow. Why would Caelum-sensei allow him to leave all of a sudden?

"Gajeel-kun! It's terrible!" Faye-sensei announced while she rushed into the room. "I can't seem to find Levy-chan anywhere!" Gajeel's face was priceless as he realized what she had just said. He looked so concerned for her, as though it was his responsibility to ensure Levy's well being. "Lucy said that she couldn't find Levy either, do you mind looking around for her?"

Gajeel's face returned to its normal steel-like persona. "Why should I? There are plenty of other people who are free," he stated, acting like he didn't care.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia thinks that Gajeel-kun should go look for Levy-san," Juvia advised. "Levy-san did help Gajeel-kun with English, so isn't it only natural to make sure that Levy-san isn't in any trouble?"

"If you're so concerned, then why don't you go?"

"Because Juvia doesn't want Gajeel-kun to bother other people," she answered, pushing Gajeel towards the door to go look for Levy. "And it would be good for Gajeel-kun and Levy-san to become better friends this way, since Gajeel-kun is too metal headed."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're dense and practically emotionless!" Fate-sensei translated. No, that's not necessarily what Juvia meant…"Good luck Gajeel-kun, I'll make sure to delete some of those pictures that I took at the play," she promised as Gajeel grumpily walked out the door. When he left, she thanked Juvia for playing along.

"It was Juvia's pleasure. But how would Gajeel-kun be able to find Levy-san?" Juvia questioned. "Gajeel-kun doesn't know that much about Levy-san's habits."

"Hm… I think that he knows more than he shows." Now that the pieces were put in place, the show has started for the purpose of proving Zeref wrong. It should be simple. Mavis and Zeref were actually more similar to Gajeel and Levy in more ways than one and Gajeel and Levy aren't the only pairing that's similar, there was another.

That aside, Levy thought that it was best for her to change the places that she was every half an hour so she didn't have to walked around the entire school 20 times or more. So she thought that the roof would be a wonderful place to spend some time, but what Levy didn't know was that someone was already occupying it.; another blue-haired student.

"I swear Ultear-"Jellal looked up to see the petite bookworm instead of his annoying friend. "McGarden?"

"Um… Sorry for disturbing you, I'll just go!" Levy's words tumbled out from fear. She's heard what this guy has done in his spare time and she wanted no part in it! Unfortunately, she couldn't go because someone was blocking the doorway.

"Jellal Ferenandez, I swear if you make me do that again, I will chop off your head," Ultear ensured. "And there will be not a single court that would convict me." Ultear then looked down at the frightened teen and back at Jellal, glaring at him. "What the hell were you doing this time? Were you trying-"

"Before you finish that sentence, I don't even know why she's here," Jellal stated quickly interrupting her. Ultear let go of her glare and returned to her normal facial expression. "So why are you here McGarden? Don't you have to go do something with that blonde friend of yours?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here, and I'll just go right now."

"Wait a second," Ultear said. "Why don't you stay for a while if you're not going to do anything?" Huh? "I mean it gets boring when Jelly's like this, he rarely talks, and Meredy is still buying food for us, so why not stay for while?"

"But, I…um… -"

"Don't worry, if something happens we'll just blame it all on Jellal."

"I can hear you!"

"W-Why?"

"Sheesh, is everyone in this school afraid of us?" Ultear muttered under her breath in frustration. It's mainly because of Jellal, but there are plenty of rumors about Ultear like how she was able to make a young man instantly become older by using his pressure points against him and about her drinking 'problems'. She could probably stop any time she wants, but she has a reputation to keep up. "Look, we don't bite anyone who doesn't bite us first. Unless you're Erza Scarlet, then it is a completely different situation with Jellal. Personally, I think that he's-"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"So?"

"Um… I guess so…" How could it hurt? Besides, if she went somewhere now, there's a possibility that Gajeel could be there and she's suppose to make this as hard as possible. But how is Gajeel-san doing with this task?

"Fuck everyone!" Not well, it looks like. Gajeel isn't using his brain very much... but he did check the library, the creative writing class' exhibit, the food stands (though that was more of something that he wanted to do), and he asked Juvia to keep an eye out as well, but she won't help. "Hey Salamander!"

"Hm? Mhm mhmmm mh?" Natsu asked with his mouth filled with food.

"Goddamit, swallow then talk!"

"Whaddaya want Gajeel? I'm trying to break my record from last year!" Yep, because it is always good to know that Natsu can eat more than he did before.

"Have you seen Bookworm?"

"Levy? Nope. Isn't she with Lucy?"

"Well, where the hell is Bunny girl?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't keep tabs on Lucy all the time like you want to do with Levy. "

"I do-"

"Natsu-san, here's another fireball special super-size curry," the student vendor offered up cheerfully. "There are still 20 more bowls until you break last year's record. "

"Yosh, I'm fired up!"

Since it's useless to ask Natsu anymore questions, Gajeel thought that he'd have a better chance of finding Levy by himself. But why was he even doing this in the first place? Since it was a request from Faye-sensei, who could blackmail him, is there really any point to him looking? Nah, it's probably just because he wants her to delete those pictures. "Damn it all!"

"Ugh, I almost forgot that he's pretty slow too! I'm so sorry," Faye apologized through the phone.

"No, if it's like this then its fine," Mavis assured her as she looked out the window, observing Gajeel. "Besides, I think that something's going to happen that'll make him find her for sure." Mavis looked out the window with worried eyes. Everything should be fine, but there was a gut wrenching feeling that was nagging at her. "If everything goes fine for the students, then I'll be happy too, but please make sure that no one hurts the students. Thank you."

She doesn't want anything to happen to her favorite students after all.

"Well, didn't you still owe Ultear for that time that you were drunk silly Jellal?" Meredy reminded.

"Then I remember all of the drinks that she made me pay for."

"But Jellal- Why are you eating it already? I thought that we were going to actually discuss who would get the last takoyaki!"

Levy felt very out of place while the 'delinquent' group was fighting over a quickly made piece of battered octopus goodness, but she could see that most of the rumors about the group being cruel and mafia like were basically wrong.

"Well I was hungry and didn't feel like discussing it anymore," Jellal argued stubbornly. "McGarden, you're smart. Don't you think that when someone is hungry, it doesn't matter who owes who favors and that they should just grab the last piece of food?"

"I guess? I mean you could always pay them back later if you did owe them anything."

"Thank you McGarden, you are incredibly sensible and smart and I wish that more people were like you."

"You're welcome?" It felt streange to get a compliment from this person, but he didn't seem to have any plans of using their meeting against her, so it should be fine. "Anyways, thanks for the food, I better be going now before Gajeel finds me."

"See you later, Levy!" Meredy waved good bye cheerfully.

Levy smiled. They were pretty good people. Levy skipped down the steps cheerfully, not noticing that a group of students were going up to the rooftop.

Ultear's face cringled when she saw people appear in the door way. "Kain, Zancrow, what the hell are you thinking coming here? I thought I told the two of you not to come to this school at all." Ultear's carefree face was replaced by a mafia like command.

"Relax Ultear, it's not like we're doing anything bad," the blonde one stated with his annoying chuckle. "Ain't that right, Kain?"

"Ialsoagree!"

"Meredy," Ultear called.

"He said that he agreed with Zancrow," she stated coldly. "And here, I was actually having fun until I had to see his face. Who else came with you two?"

"Who knows? People just follow us. You know how popular I am Meredy." Meredy rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I think that Yomazu and Kawazu were very interested in coming here to find some fairies as a snack. Maybe I should point out to them that a small little fairy is out."

"Don't you dare, she doesn't have anything to do with us."

"And what are you going to do to stop me, tiny pinkie?"

"Why you-?!"

"Meredy." Jellal's voice was firm. "You know that he's just trying to get you agitated. If something happens to that girl because of the cow and the chicken, then you're allowed to hurt him as you please, but only afterwards."

"Fine, I won't do anything."

"Thanks for saving me, Jelly!" Zancrow shouted in a girly tone.

"Don't call me that name. I didn't do it for you, bastard," Jellal stated, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "There's probably someone else who's going to beat you up even worse than Meredy can by the time he figures out." So it's obvious that even he knows. Well, it's not that hard to connect the dots together.

"Like there'll be someone who will come for that shrimp. It's not like she's anything special."

"Believe what you want." Jellal puffed out a cloud of smoke and watched as the sky grew darker. It's dark a little too early though…

If there was one thing that Levy wanted to see the most in the art gallery, it has to be the special skills' artwork. No matter how one looked at them, each piece looked like it came from a story. Levy loved it all. Especially the dragon piece that she stumbled upon; the dragon appeared as though it had come directly from a book. It was larger than her and detailed with metal scales and jeweled eyes. And not surprisingly, it was Gajeel's work. It was a good thing that Levy had decided against Gajeel going to Era Reformatory. Gajeel probably wouldn't have been able to continue to create such masterpieces in that prison.

"How does Gajeel even make things like this?" Levy asked aloud.

"Would you like to know?" Levy turned around in fear. There wasn't that many people, but she didn't expect anyone to actually be able to hear her. Especially a chicken looking person and his cow like companion. "Do you want to know more about Redfox?"

Since Levy had common sense and the two guys looked creepy, she replied, "N-Not really."

"Really? We're great friends with Redfox- I mean Gajeel." They both gave out a creepy smile which enforced the reason why Levy should probably leave.

"Sorry, I've got to go somewhere else," she politely brushed off, "and I'm not that interested in Gajeel." Levy quickly walked away, but not quick enough to stop the two from grabbing her and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"She's way lighter than I expected."

"Then make sure that you don't drop her. Small girls like her are normally fast and you know we can't lose her since she's useful. There's no way that Gajeel wouldn't save his percious girlfriend." How the heck did they come to the conclusion that she was his girlfriend?!

Well, the reason for that is a lot of rumors about Gajeel have been heard around the bar, Grimore Hearts, which he normally goes to for his weekly fights with his old classmates. One thing lead to another and Levy, who was suddenly hanging out with him for the past weeks, has been deemed as someone important to Gajeel. Rumors can get twisted around so much that it's possible that other people would think that Gajeel and Levy have been going out for a while. All that's left was a picture of the girl and voila, she becomes useful in getting Gajeel to obey their wishes.

Levy, however, knew that would be true when Gray finally goes out with Juvia, so she began to kick, scream and try to get herself free from their grips. How could she be important to Gajeel, much less his girlfriend?!

"Damn it she's feisty! Stop flailing around!"

"Isn't that better? What just means she'll be a heck of a lot of fun to play with. The girls who don't do anything are so boring."Levy's eyes widen at what the two were implying, which just increased her adrenaline and her desire to get out of their clutches.

Gajeel where the heck are you?!

"Okay, so explain to Juvia again how Gajeel-kun got into a cosplaying shop?" Juvia asked once more, trying her best not to laugh. Gajeel with bunny ears is funny is it not?

"Lockser, just shut up and help me look for the Shrimp so I can get this over with!" That cosplay shop did not sit well with Gajeel did it? Maybe it would have been better if someone made him dress up like a dragon or a bandit or something.

"Gajeel-kun-"

Gajeel's ears perked up. "What was that?"

"Gajeel-kun? What are you talking about?"

"Shut up for a second, would ya? I'm trying to listen to something." For some bizarre reason, Gajeek has enhanced hearing and smelling senses, like Natsu, so even in a crowd like that he can hear even the muffled of sounds. Like a certain bookworm's voice. It was faint and there were many people talking and shouting, but Gajeel could hear it.

"Gajeel-kun? Is everything okay?"

"I think I found her with some unwanted guests," he snarled out with a glare. My, my, someone's getting annoyed isn't he? Or is it more of a possessive feeling? Either way, he didn't seem too happy about it.

Levy was even less happy with her current situation. Well, who wouldn't be? She was being carried against her will. "You know, you should probably stop, or else, we'll get back at you later tenfold."

Instead of causing her to become like an obedient doll, she became more violent trying to get out of their grips. "Man, why can't you stay still? Hey Yomazu, do that , it'll make her stay still for a while." Yomazu reached out for the girl and fear grew in Levy. Whatever they were going to do, it wouldn't be good for her. No matter what, she definitely couldn't give in like this!

"Hey bastards," a gruff voice called out. "What the hell are you doing to that Bookworm?"

"G-Gajeel! This isn't what it looks like!" Levy was relieved to see that someone had noticed that she was being carried against her will, but would he even bother to help her?

"I asked you freaking idiots a question. What the hell are you doing to the Shrimp?"

"N-Not-"

"And if you tell me that's it's nothing, then you can tell your doctors that the hole in your heads is nothing!" The two were completely pertified. Who wouldn't be? They've awoken the Steel Dragon who's put people in the hospital for months and made it so that someone couldn't walk anymore. Quickly, Gajeel grabbed Levy, who was happy to finally get out of their grips. "If I see you two again, I'll punch your souls out and make sure that they won't come back, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you Shrimp?" Gajeel asked in annoyance. "First the tiny person makes me look for you and then I see two annoying people that I don't wanna see. You're really troublesome for someone so tiny you know."

"If I'm so annoying, then put me down already! I can walk on my own!" Levy protested as she was attempting to squirm out of Gajeel's strong grip.

"Nope. I've got to make sure that the tiny person knows that I found you and you're hard to find since you're tiny. Be a little grateful since I went out of my way to help you out in that situation."

Levy stopped squirming. She was grateful that he found her. If he didn't help her then who knows what would have happened. "Thank you for helping me Gajeel…"

"No problem Shrimp. "

"So you did find her! Good job Gajeel-kun," Faye-sensei complimented, appearing out of nowhere. "And with this, I can prove to my very idiotic idiot friend that it is possible to find someone who is tiny in these conditions. I owe you two a favor each. Well, enjoy the rest of today with each other!"

Faye left the two students alone in a slightly akward silence. Levy looked at Gajeel and Gajeel looked at her, both sides had no idea of what to say. "Um… I saw your dragon sculpture."

"Oh yeah? Was it better than Salamander's?"

"I didn't see Natsu's yet, but yours was really good. How long did it take you to make it?"

"Not that long, but Salamader and ice boxers were annoying me a lot during preparations, so I could have made it way better than it was." It was more of Natsu annoying him than Gray, Gray just appeared at random times looking for his pants that Natsu took and threw somewhere.

The two continued their talk with ease. They didn't hate each other, at least they don't really have anything to hate each other for. All had been forgiven before, they didn't really have problems with each other, but they could probably help each other through a lot of things and become each other's strengths. If only Gajeel would allow her to become that… but he is too afraid of losing her to let her know about what was really going on with his life after school.

Faye-sensei stood in the doorway of the art gallery, talking with a certain someone. "See? I told you that someone could find a tiny person. And those two are very similar to you and Mavis, so it works doesn't it?"

Zeref stared at the students. "Not really. She may be small like Mavis, but they're not that similar to her and me."

Faye-sensei gave a bitter smile. "I would have choosen two other students, but she's too noticeable and he wouldn't have wanted to find her. Anyways, good luck looking for Mavis. You've only got about a day left to apologize before she runs away somewhere else."

Yes… After all, tomorrow would be the last day of Fairy Academy's festival and the Headmistress was still nowhere in sight.


End file.
